ASRAMA OR ASMARA ?
by chanbaekiller
Summary: /END IS UP/ "Jadi...lagi-lagi kau mempermainkan aku? Membuatku senang dan..." Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia memijit dahinya. Mencoba meredam emosi tinggi yang sedang dia rasakan. "Yang barusan kita lakukan, tak ada artinya buatmu, begitu?"/fanfic REMAKE/ Chanbaek/YAOI/ T(plus)
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1 : Catch me if you can**

**ASRAMA OR ASMARA**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Genre : Romanc;Friendship**

**Cast : Chanbaek pairing & Others**

**IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik SM entertainment tapi cerita milik Nekochan_lovers. **

**WARNING : Cerita ini aslinya dibuat oleh Nekochan_lovers, Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara beserta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu (REMAKE) kalau mau baca FF ini versi kuroshitsuji silahkan berkunjung ke 'rumah' ka neko "Nekochan_Lovers".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria jangkung itu menilik ke segala arah dengan teropong kecil. Melihat pemandangan di bawah tangga yang dipenuhi manusia-manusia muda pemburu gelar sarjana dengan seringaian seekor serigala lapar. Dia menarik teropongnya menjauh dari matanya. Terlihatlah bola mata yang cukup besar menghiasi kelopak matanya.

"Hei, Chanyeol! Sedang apa kau disini? kita harus segera ke kelas," seseorang berkulit tan menepuk pundaknya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kai, bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan pemandangan indah ini begitu saja?" jawab chanyeol dengan gaya seolah dia sedang memamerkan surga.

"Chanyeol, kurasa lebih baik kau mulai serius untuk lulus. Bagaimana pun ini sudah tahun kelimamu disini" seseorang yang lain muncul dari sebelah kanannya.

"Hah, Luhan! Kau tahu kenapa aku tak ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini? Karena awal tahun aku akan mendapatkan anak domba baru yang manis-manis. Kurasa disini selamanya pun aku mau! Tak ada yang akan protes juga kok mengingat bagaimana kedudukanku disini," Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pendapatnya sendiri. "Lagipula kau akan sedih kalau aku tidak ada, kan? Nanti kau merasa kesepian karena jauh dari keluargamu".

"Iya, sih! Aku masih setahun lagi menyelesaikan ini karena terlambat kuliah. Dan kalian memang teman-teman yang membuatku betah berlama-lama jauh dari China," aku Luhan akhirnya.

"Tuh, kan!"

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu juga tidak bisa disebut benar, Chanyeol. Kurasa kau harus mulai serius untuk mencari pacar. Bukannya main-main terus dengan anak-anak dibawah umur. Kalau mereka melaporkan ulahmu kau bisa ditangkap polisi karena yang kau lakukan itu bisa disebut pedofil"

"Biar saja Lu! Kau yang seumur hidup tak pernah tidur dengan siapa-siapa kecuali ibumu mana mungkin bisa mengerti hasrat tak terbendung chanyeol!" bela Kai

"Oh Dewi kali... berilah pencerahan pada teman-temanku ini!" Luhan bersimpuh dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah dia bisa melihat Tuhan.

"Cih!" Chanyeol tidak menggubris tingkah konyol teman Chinanya tersebut. Dia memasang teropongnya dan mulai berburu lagi.

"Kai! Kau harus lihat yang ini! Arah jam 11," Chanyeol memberikan teropongnya pada Kai dan kawannya itu langsung bersiul.

"Wow!" Chanyeol menyeringai melihat reaksi temannya. Objek yang mereka tangkap adalah beberapa pria berbadan mungil yang mempunyai wajah cantik seperti perempuan. Bagaimana ya, Kai memang gay penyuka sesama jenis sih. Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi kedua teman abnormalnya tersebut.

Sementara teropongnya dipakai Kai, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan dengan mata telanjang. Tahun ini benar-benar mantap. Semua anak cowok dan ceweknya manis-manis. Untung dia tidak langsung mimisan di tempat. Jadi ulahnya tak terlalu mencurigakan, lah!

Matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang tengah memegang map dan menggendong ransel besar di punggungnya. Ransel itu kelihatan terlalu besar untuknya hingga kakinya terlihat seperti gemetar. Chanyeol menyeringai. Anak kelinci yang indah sekali,pikirnya.

Sosok itu menaiki tangga dan semakin dekat dengan tempat trio sekawan itu berdiri. Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa melepas matanya dari sosok itu. Apalagi saat dia semakin dekat dan akhirnya membalas pandangan Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran, Chanyeol tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dia menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan, sadar dia bisa saja mimisan setiap saat. Tapi sosok itu akhirnya melewatinya dan hilang ditelan bangunan kampus.

"Kau kenapa Yeol?" tanya Kai

"Oh, itu pemuda mungil dengan jemari terindah yang pernah kulihat. Rambut dengan helaian paling lurus. Tubuh langsing paling sempurna. Kulit lembut yang mengingatkanku pada cream manis diatas cake."

"Hei, hei, hei! Kau itu mengigau apa? Sejak kapan kau suka makan cake?"

"Oh, ini pasti tentang gadis blonde yang lewat tadi, kan?" tanya Luhan dengan semangat.

"Gadis? ... Gaadis!" erang Chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya seolah itu adalah gagasan paling bodoh yang bisa disampaikan oleh sekjen PBB. Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol kembali melayang dalam kekudusannya sendiri. Kai dan Luhan mengangkat bahu. Baru kali ini. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Chanyeol seperti orang yang dimabuk cinta. Terjerat. Biasanya kan dia yang memasang jeratan dimana-mana.

"Aku harus tahu siapa dia! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" seolah kedua sahabatnya tidak ada disana, Chanyeol beranjak menuju kampus. Bukan untuk kuliah tentunya. Yang dia lakukan pertama kali adalah...

**XXX**

Pemuda berumur 17-an itu melihat satu persatu nomor pintu di sepanjang koridor. Dia kelihatan lelah karena seharian mengurus keperluannya untuk kuliah dengan membawa ransel besar menjengkelkan dibahunya. Tapi tetap saja dia excited. Tempat ini adalah salah satu universitas paling terkenal di Seoul, mungkin juga daratan Korea Selatan atau seluruh dunia. Menjadi salah satu pemakai almamaternya adalah suatu hal yang membanggakan. Apalagi dia ada disini karena beasiswa yang dia dapatkan. Kalau tidak dengan cara begitu, mana mungkin anak dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja sepertinya dapat kuliah di kampus semewah itu. Walaupun berkuliah disini harus membuatnya beradaptasi lagi dengan teman sekamarnya di asrama. Ya, dia harus tinggal di asrama bersama seseorang yang belum dia kenal. Kedengarannya agak sulit untuknya.

Dia berhenti di satu nomor pintu dan memastikan bahwa nomor itu cocok dengan nomor kunci yang dia pegang. Raut lega terpencar dari wajahnya.

"Akhirnya! Hal yang pertama akan kulakukan adalah... TIDUR!"

Dibukanya pintu yang terkunci dan saat dia di dalam, dia kunci pintu itu kembali. Dia langsung menjatuhkan ranselnya ke lantai dan matanya hanya terpaku ke satu arah -tempat tidur- Tempat tidur itu berbentuk tingkat dua dan kasur bawah pasti sudah ditempati orang. Walaupun tubuhnya ingin cepat-cepat berbaring, dia memutar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Kalau dia ingin tidur dan tak sadarkan diri, bukankah lebih baik jika dia tahu lebih dulu dengan siapa dia sekamar?

Ruangan itu tak terlalu besar, juga tak terlalu sempit. Ada sebuah kasur tingkat, dua buah lemari berukuran sedang, sebuah meja belajar lengkap dengan komputer,dan sofa panjang. Alisnya berkenyit melihat TV bertengger disebuah meja. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa kampus ini menyediakan televisi juga? Semuanya kelihatan rapi. Tak ada barang pribadi yang tercecer kecuali beberapa kaset video yang disusun di kolong meja. Orang yang akan jadi teman sekamarnya tak kelihatan dimana-mana.

Ada sebuah pintu lain disebelah kiri. Pasti kamar mandi, pikirnya. Dia tak menggubrisnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Jendela itu memperlihatkan view ke arah kolam yang hijau dan indah. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk-angguk. Pemandangan yang nyaman memang hal yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini.

CKREK!

Suara pintu terbuka membuat tubuh pemuda itu menegak dan akhirnya berbalik. Seseorang keluar dari pintu di dalam ruangan yang tadi dia prediksi sebagai kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya begitu menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah orang aneh yang tak berkedip melihatnya di tangga depan kampus.

"Eh, ada tamu? Apa kau teman sekamar baruku?" tanyanya. Pemuda mungil itu berjengit saat dengan percaya dirinya orang itu berjalan menuju arahnya. Ia pun langsung bersikap waspada.

"Kenalkan! Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol," Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan jabatan tangan. Pemuda mungil itu menelan ludah demi melihat seringaian dibibir Chanyeol yang lebih mirip seperti orang yang mau menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Dan yang membuatnya tambah panik adalah dada bidang dan otot perut si pria yang sempurna dibalut dengan kulit putih bersih yang menarik itu makin mendekat.

"Aku... Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," dengan berat hati Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dan mulai panik saat Chanyeol tak kunjung melepasnya. Tapi saat dia nyaris berteriak pada lelaki yang lebih besar itu, Chanyeol melepas jabatannya.

"Kau sepertinya ketakutan begitu! Tenang saja, Little Man! Kau harus membiasakan diri ditempat baru," kata Chanyeol yang kini dengan cueknya melepas lilitan handuknya dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tercekat tapi langsung lega lantaran Chanyeol ternyata sudah memakai celana boxer. Chanyeol menggosokan handuknya ke rambut hitamnya yang basah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Little Man?! Aku.." teriak Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Hm... berteriak pada orang yang baru kau temui itu tidak baik! Apalagi kita akan sekamar dalam waktu yang lama" jawab Chanyeol. "Hm... sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, itu kamar mandinya"

Chanyeol melempar handuknya ke atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kau pikir aku sudi satu handuk denganmu?" Baekhyun melempar handuk itu balik ke Chanyeol. Mengenai dada pria itu lalu jatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun menjauh dengan langkah menghentak-hentak menuju ranselnya sambil terus menggerutu.

"Dasar aneh! Sinting! Menyebalkan!" dan sebaris makian lain yang diucapkannya saat membuka dan menarik sebuah handuk dari ranselnya. Dia masuk dan menutup kamar mandi dengan kasar.

Saat pria yang lebih pendek itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol menyeringai. 'Haah, benar-benar awal tahun yang menyenangkan. Ah, bukan! Setahun penuh yang menyenangkan!' pikirnya.

**XXX**

Baekhyun menyalin jadwal kuliah sambil sesekali melirik ke Chanyeol yang asyik menonton TV. Bersama dengan pria aneh itu justru membuatnya was-was. Karena itu rasa kantuk dan lelahnya menghilang dengan mudah. Dan sejak 3 jam 45 menit yang lalu kuliah ditempat ini berubah menjadi gagasan yang buruk sekali. 'like a nightmare,' pikirnya.

"Rajin sekali kau, Little Man!" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menggeram dan meremat pulpennya dengan gemas. Apa sih maksud orang ini dengan menyebutnya Little Man?

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengumpat, pintu yang memang tadi tak dikunci menjeblak terbuka. Seorang pria melotot histeris. Atau wanita? Entahlah.

"Oooh! Chanyeol! Ternyata gosip kalau kau pindah dan punya teman sekamar itu benar,ya?" jeritnya dengan suara yang membuat kuping sakit.

"Ya, ampun Jaehyun! Itu tingkah yang amat tak sopan!"maki Chanyeol dengan tampang yang amat sangat kesal. Kenapa sih makhluk ini tidak pernah menyerah mengikutinya?

"Tapi Chanyeol... kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jae ini kalau kau punya teman sekamar.." Jaehyun menggantung dilengan Chanyeol dan melirik tajam pada Baekhyun. "Masih bocah pula.."

"Itu kan sudah diatur pihak kampus, Jaehyun! Bisa tidak sih kau tidak mengangguku sekarang?"

"Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini meninggalkanmu hanya berdua dengan bocah itu! Kau kan Cuma milikku!" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis. Kelihatannya perasaan tak enaknya pada Chanyeol itu memang beralasan. Buktinya ada orang aneh yang sepertinya 'gay' muncul dengan pernyataan yang tak boleh didengar sebelah telinga.

"Hm... bagaimana jika aku saja yang keluar? Selamat bersenang-senang!" Baekhyun beranjak begitu saja tanpa membereskan buku-bukunya dan melenggang santai keluar kamar. Chanyeol syok melihat Baekhyun keluar. Tangannya mengepal dan dia menatap Jaehyun penuh dendam.

"Apa? Kenapa Chanyeol? Apa dia incaranmu yang baru? Makanya aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian disini dengan dia! Sampai meminta pada administrasi agar bisa sekamar dengan dia lagi!" rajuk Jaehyun sambil bersandar di bahu bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencampakkan tangan Jaehyun dengan kasar. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan Jaehyun dan meninggalkannya. Yang ada di dalam kepala Chanyeol saat ini adalah menemukan Baekhyun untuk meluruskan apa yang mungkin sudah didengar anak itu.

Di koridor, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Tunggu dulu, Jaehyun memang terlalu banyak bicara, tapi sejak awal bertemu, Baekhyun memang sudah menjaga jarak. Ya, apa salahnya kalau dia menunjukkan wajah aslinya pada bocah itu? Biarkan segalanya mengalir seperti biasa saja. Lagipula kenapa dia jadi memikirkan cara lain untuk mendekati Baekhyun? Bukankah Baekhyun sama saja dengan mangsa-mangsanya sebelum ini? Hanya teman tidur untuk satu malam. Benar juga kata Jaehyun. Chanyeol bahkan meminta pihak administrasi agar bisa sekamar dengan Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukan olehnya . Petualangan cintanya membuatnya menginginkan privacy lebih. Kamar sendiri. Dan itu tak sulit bagi dirinya yang punya 'hak istimewa' di kampus itu. Lalu kenapa dia harus melakukan itu,ya?

"Bodoh kau, Chanyeol! Banyak anak lain yang menginginkanmu kenapa kau menanggap serius si dingin Byun Baekhyun itu?" dia mendongak dengan jari di bibir bawah. Berpikir. "Hm.. bagaimana kalau secepatnya mendapatkan Baekhyun lalu aku kembali kekamarku sendiri?"

**XXX**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan gelisah. Benar-benar! Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Semua orangnya aneh-aneh. Laki-laki yang menyukai sesamanya agak membuatnya risih. Bukannya dia tidak tahu atau tidak pernah mendengar tentang itu, tapi terjebak langsung diantaranya... hih! Baekhyun bergidik.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini diluar asrama?" tegur seseorang. Baekhyun berdiri kaku. Itu bukan Chanyeol, kan? Bunyi sepatu yang membentur lantai marmer terdengar semakin dekat ke arahnya. Kini seorang pria berpenampilan necis dan berkaca mata berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah, kau teman sekamar Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendongak. Siapa sih orang ini? Kenapa sih semua orang kelihatannya kenal dengan Chanyeol dan tahu kalau mereka sekamar?

"I... iya!" Baekhyun melirik ke name tag di jas orang itu. Kris Wu?

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa Chanyeol tidak mengajakmu 'pesta'?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Maaf,ya! Apa sih maksudnya? Tadi ada seorang pria ng.. ah entahlah yang datang ke kamar. Jadi aku keluar saja. Tapi kenapa sejak tadi semua orang tahu aku sekamar dengan Chanyeol? Ada apa sih ini?"

"Yah, kau hati-hati saja dengan playboy itu!" jawab Kris sambil menyeringai.

"Playboy?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kusebut saja dia pedofil?" mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Pedo..?" Kris mengangguk

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengundang anak-anak itu kekamarnya. Berganti-ganti setiap malam."

"Tu..tunggu! kau ini siapa?"

"Aku Kris. Aku pernah menjadi teman seangkatan Chanyeol tapi tentu saja aku lulus duluan dan akhirnya bekerja disini sebagai petugas administrasi."

"Dan.. maksudmu dengan anak-anak yang diundang kekamar Chanyeol itu... mahasiswa disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Kris mengangguk. Mata Baekhyun membelalak. "Dia... memperdaya anak-anak baru dan kalian.. kalian diam saja?"

"Masalahnya, tak ada satupun anak yang melaporkannya pada pihak universitas. Lagipula dia anak donatur terbesar disini. Kalau ada satu saja yang melaporkannya, tentu saja dia akan ditindak," Baekhyun terperangah. Skandal sebesar itu terjadi disini dan tak ada yang bisa mengungkapnya? Ah, tapi... benar juga, tak ada yang bisa menanganinya jika tak ada yang menuntut. Tapi kenapa tidak ditangkap basah saja atau pasang CCTV di kamarnya sekalian!

"Kurasa kau tidak akan senang diperlakukan seperti anak-anak lain kan Baekhyun? Kalau dia macam-macam denganmu nantinya lebih baik langsung kau laporkan saja!" bisik Kris. Bagi Baekhyun nada suaranya tidak terdengar seperti orang yang peduli pada dirinya. Kelihatannya orang ini punya dendam pribadi pada Chanyeol dan sangat berharap Chanyeol enyah dari sana. Kalau perlu dipenjara atau guilotine sekalian.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah, boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" Kris mengangguk ragu dengan tatapan penuh selidik terpasang diwajahnya. "Kenapa kalian tahu aku sekamar dengan Chanyeol?"

"Haha, kalau itu... Chanyeol itu punya kamar sendiri. Tapi tadi pagi dia minta ke orang administrasi untuk memindahkannya sekamar... denganmu. Kelihatannya sejak awal dia memang sudah mengincarmu, Nak! Makanya berhati-hatilah!" GLEKH! Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Kembalilah ke kamar. Khusus anak tingkat satu, kami memberlakukan jam malam," Kris berbalik dan baru saja ingin melangkah, lengan jasnya terasa ditarik seseorang. Dia berbalik lagi dan mendapati Baekhyun menggantung padanya seperti anak tersesat.

"A... aku... tidak mau kembali ke kamar. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu?" dengan tak berperasaan Kris menggeleng dan melepas tangan Baekhyun dari lengan jasnya. Dia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung di sana sendirian.

Baekhyun mencibir dan memeletkan lidahnya pada Kris. Orang itu benar-benar tidak berniat membantunya. Kelihatan sekali dia hanya ingin menangkap basah Chanyeol dengan menggunakan dirinya. Dasar licik!

"Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun mengigit jarinya bimbang. Mau kembali ke kamar, menyeramkan. Tapi... kalau terus disini...

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dan baru menyadari dia hanya memakai kaus dan celana pendek keluar. Asrama ini sepi sekali dan lorong mulai terlihat gelap dan menakutkan. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dengan harapan Chanyeol tak ada disana dan bersenang-senang dengan lelaki bernama Jaehyun itu sampai pagi.

**XXX**

Bolak balik bolak balik. Itu saja yang sejak tadi Baekhyun lakukan di depan pintu kamarnya. Akhirnya dia merogoh sakunya dan...

"Ya, ampun! Tadi aku lupa membawa kunci! Siaal!"

"Sudah pulang, Little Man?" Baekhyun membeku saat dihadapannya telah berdiri sosok giant yang entah kapan membuka pintu untuknya. Tapi jelas sekali sosok itu sengaja menghalangi jalan masuknya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau biarkan aku lewat?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia berusaha keras meredam getaran suaranya agar Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau dia takut. Tapi... seberapa besar sih akting Baekhyun bisa mengatasi mata Chanyeol yang lihai?

"Lewat saja!" PIK! Antena tersinggung Baekhyun mulai aktif.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lewat kalau kau menghalangiku, bodoh!" Antena Baekhyun mulai menangkap signal. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau bisa lewat ke pelukanku," Antena Baekhyun berasap! Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun yang kini mulai merah karena amarah. "Manis sekali."

Antena Baekhyun MELEDAK! Uwaaaa!

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya akan tingkah aneh anak itu. Dan inilah yang tidak dia perkirakan akan terjadi. Baekhyun menyeruduknya seperti banteng dan akhirnya dia terjengkang sementara Baekhyun bisa masuk ke kamar dengan sukses. Baekhyun menyeringai ke Chanyeol yang jatuh terduduk di belakangnya sambil mengusap kedua tangannya seolah dia baru saja membersihkan debu. Chanyeol yang awalnya syok, akhirnya ikut menyeringai.

'Hm... sepertinya ini memang akan jadi menarik.'

"Wah, wah, wah!" Chanyeol bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mengunci pintu kamar. Baekhyun mulai mendapatkan rasa kepercayaan dirinya. Dia rasa apapun yang Chanyeol inginkan tak akan bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah. "Kau itu anak kelinci yang lincah,ya!"

"Sudah ah! Aku capek!"

"Hm... benar juga. Besok kau harus ikut upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sedang menaiki tangga ranjang berhenti ditengah-tengah.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai saat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana pendeknya. Kartu mahasiwa Baekhyun!

"Tanpa ini kita tak bisa mengakses kampus, Baek!"

"Tapi kalau kau mau menemaniku malam ini, akan kuberikan ini padamu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak! Terima kasih, Chanyeol! Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk kutemani. Lagipula, orang jenius sepertiku tak akan butuh benda seperti itu!" jawab Baekhyun cuek sambil terus merangkak naik dan kini sudah bertengger diatas. Chanyeol belum menyerah.

"Aku juga menyandera jadwal kuliah dan kunci kamarmu!" teriak Chanyeol. Dengan tingkat kecuekan yang lebih parah, Baekhyun berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Jadwal begitu bisa kuminta lagi kapan saja. Dan kunci itu.. mm.. nyam.. kurasa aku lebih senang jika aku menghilangkannya dan tak harus sekamar denganmu..," Chanyeol menganga. Dengan langkah menghentak dia menghampiri ranjang dan naik ke atas kasurnya untuk menghadap wajah Baekhyun secara langsung. Sambil berpegangan di kayu teralis tempat tidur atas, Chanyeol mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang telah tertidur nyenyak.

Chanyeol manggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rasanya Baekhyun baru selesai bicara semenit yang lalu dan sekarang dia sudah jatuh tertidur? Tapi Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyumnya waktu Baekhyun mengigau 'Rasakan kau, Chanyeol!'

TBC

NB : Semua komentar ditujukan untuk fanfic karya ka neko ini ya. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review. Kalau banyak yang minat,secepatnya bakal ku lanjut. Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2 : The Devil Wears Prada**

**ASRAMA OR ASMARA**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Genre : Romanc;Friendship**

**Cast : Chanbaek pairing & Others**

**IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik SM entertainment tapi cerita milik Nekochan_lovers. **

**WARNING : Cerita ini aslinya dibuat oleh Nekochan_lovers, Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara beserta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu ke dalam chanbaek version (REMAKE).**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE MORNING**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menggosok matanya dan menguap lebar lalu bangkit untuk duduk dan mengulet panjang. "Hoaaaaahhm!"

Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan membuat rambutnya berantakan. Salah satu ritual setiap paginya adalah duduk berlama-lama di atas kasur tanpa melakukan apapun dan itu yang sedang dia lakukan. Tak lama matanya bertabrakan dengan jam dinding. Mendapati jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi. Jadwal upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru akan dimulai pukul 8.00.

Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Dia agak terkejut karena tempat tidur Chanyeol sudah kosong dan rapi. Kamar mereka juga sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Wah, ternyata dia orang yang suka bangun pagi-pagi, ya? Syukur, deh! Aku jadi bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan tenang."

"Hm... kalau upacara, kurasa pagi ini aku harus mandi," putus Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju lemarinya. Di seretnya ransel besar keluar dari sana. Walaupun ada lemari, Baekhyun masih malas membereskan pakaiannya.

'Mungkin nanti kalau aku ingin,' pikirnya sambil mengeluarkan sehelai kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam. Tak lupa jas almamater kampusnya yang baru saja dia dapatkan kemarin. Baekhyun mendekatkan jas itu ke hidungnya. Owh, baunya kacau. Bau baju baru. Wuekh! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kemarin Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk mencucinya. Mau tak mau harus dia pakai.

Dia meletakkan tiga potong baju itu diatas kasur Chanyeol. Setelah itu dia langsung menyambar handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat melewati meja belajar, dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Di atas sana, kartu mahasiswa, jadwal kuliah dan buku-bukunya, beserta kunci kamarnya tergeletak rapi.

"Hm, ternyata Chanyeol memang orang yang rapi," Baekhyun meraup semua benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya. Campur aduk dengan bajunya. Dia memang anak yang malas!

Di kamar mandi, Baekhyun memilih untuk menyikat giginya terlebih dahulu. Kamar mandi itu terdiri dari dua wastafel yang bersih dengan bentuk memanjang. Lalu ada closet dan bilik mandi shower. Bilik itu terbuat dari kaca dan dari pinggang ke bawah dibuat buram. Setelah selesai berkumur, Baekhyun beranjak ke bilik mandi dan menggantungkan semua atributnya di besi tempat menggantung handuk.

Air hangat menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia membiarkan air hangat itu menerpa deras wajahnya lalu rambutnya. 'segarnya.'

Sebagai seseorang yang termasuk malas mandi pagi, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa kegiatan itu menimbulkan sensasi segar yang menyenangkan. Rasanya aliran itu menghapus jejak-jejak lelahnya semalam. Saking asyiknya, dia mulai mandi dan menggosok badan sambil bersenandung.

"Hm... Asyiknya! Apa aku boleh bergabung denganmu?" Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan sabun saking terkejutnya. Matanya membelalak saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan bilik kamar mandi. Menatapnya yang tampil 'polos'.

"HAAA? YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" jerit Baekhyun sambil melempar sabun ke wajah Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu tak berpengaruh. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke kaca bilik dengan harapan Chanyeol tak dapat melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan pose begitu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba saja ada disitu? Kenapa bisa masuk?!" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun begitu panik.

"Kau tidak mengunci kamar mandinya," Chanyeol menunjuk pintu yang terbuka dengan ibu jarinya. Baekhyun menganga. Ah, karena mengira Chanyeol sudah pergi, dia malas mengunci pintu. Iya, kan seharusnya Chanyeol sudah pergi!

"B-bukannya kau sudah pergi?"

"Mungkin aku perlu memberitahumu kalau setiap pagi aku lari pagi keliling kampus. Lagipula masa aku datang pagi buta ke kampus? Aku kan bukan sekuriti," jawab Chanyeol inosen.

"Y-ya bukan berarti kau bisa masuk sembarangan saat orang sedang mandi, dong!"

"Kenapa? Aku memang ingin melihatmu begini, kok! Beruntung ya diriku! Kau membuatku memikirkan sesuatu yang nakal!" jawab Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena marah sekaligus malu.

"Dasar mesum!" teriaknya tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Memang," Chanyeol membuka kausnya dan tampaklah tubuh sempurna layaknya binaraga.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menelan ludah.

"Bergabung denganmu. Kelihatannya mandi pagi bersamamu akan menyenangkan," Chanyeol mendekat dan tangannya sudah bersiap membuka pintu bilik.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menahan pintu itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia panik. Ini mengerikan. Orang ini mengerikan!

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau mengira aku serius, Little Man? Cute sekali!"

Dia melangkah mundur dan lagi-lagi menatap lurus ke Baekhyun.

"Dasar abnormal! Mesum! Akan kulaporkan kelakuanmu pada polisi! Awas kalau berani mendekatiku!"

"Hm... tapi aku sungguh-sungguh kok! Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin melihat tubuhmu yang slender dan georgeous itu. Aku tak pernah memaksakan kehendak. Orang yang memberikannya padaku. Jadi... aku akan buat kau menunjukkannya sendiri padaku," Chanyeol mengambil semua yang ada di gantungan handuk. Handuk Baekhyun, Handuk Chanyeol, semua pakaiannya dan juga semua yang berbentuk kain diambil. Baekhyun melotot.

"Hei! Mau apa kau? Kembalikan! Kembalikan!" Chanyeol cuek dan membawa semua barang-barang itu keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berteriak-teriak. Sadar bahwa itu percuma, Baekhyun menatap tubuhnya dan... sialan! Si Chanyeol itu!

Chanyeol berdiri di samping jendela sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Seringainya yang khas menghiasi wajahnya. Tak sabar menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Dia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari masalahnya. Tapi Chanyeol yakin seratus persen bahwa Baekhyun akan terpaksa keluar dari sana tanpa satu helai benang pun. Chanyeol bergidik karena senang.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, membuat pandangan Chanyeol beralih. Alis Chanyeol naik saat melihat Baekhyun keluar, bukan dengan berbalut kulit lembutnya yang bersih, tapi dibalut gorden plastik krem yang digunakan untuk membatasi closet.

"Hei! Itu namanya merusak fasilitas asrama, tahu!"protes Chanyeol.

"Masa bodoh! memangnya kau pikir aku mau menuruti pikiran tidak beresmu itu?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri di hadapan pria jangkung itu. Ups, lebih tepatnya sih di depan dada pria itu. "Kau! Awas ya kalau berani macam-macam denganku, akan kuadukan pada pihak universitas!"

"Bukannya kau memang anak kecil yang suka mengadu? Kau akan merengek-rengek ke kepala sekolah untuk pindah kamar, kan?" Chanyeol berkata sinis.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan lari? Cih! Enak saja!" pria yang lebih pendek berteriak marah. Tapi dia tak bisa bergerak saat Chanyeol menangkap dagunya dan memberikan ciuman kilat di bibirnya.

"Kalau itu, apa akan kau laporkan?" tantang Chanyeol. Baekhyun nyaris meledak, tapi dia sadar kalau dia mencoba mencekik Chanyeol sekarang, Chanyeol akan senang. Paling tidak sebelum mati tercekik dia akan melihat gorden Baekhyun lepas dan akhirnya keinginannya tercapai.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu bibir paling manis yang pernah kukecup. Akan menyenangkan kalau aku lebih sering mengecupnya," goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba meredam amarahnya karena melawan Chanyeol dengan kata-kata hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Dia merenggut tiga potong pakaian diatas tempat tidur Chanyeol dan kembali ke kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kali ini terdengar bunyi 'klik'.

'Hm... anak ini memang keras kepala luar biasa. Tapi kurasa aku mulai menikmatinya,' pikir Chanyeol sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Menatap langit biru. Seperti sinar mata Baekhyun. Bersinar.

**X**

**X**

**IN THE AFTERNOON**

Baekhyun memutar matanya ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas, ke bawah, dan menghela napas lega saat yakin bahwa tak ada rambut hitam di ruang itu. Tadinya Baekhyun tak mau cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar karena khawatir ada Chanyeol. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia pikir upacara penerimaan mahasiswa akan sekeren apa. Mahasiswa gitu, lho! Eh ternyata yang dia lakukan tetap saja hanya duduk sampai pinggangnya pegal dan mendengarkan sambutan sana sini yang membuat kupingnya lelah luar biasa. Makanya, dia malas pergi kemana-mana lagi. Hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini ya tentu saja TIDUR.

"Eh, tapi dia kan suka muncul tiba-tiba kayak setan!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menatap waspada sekitarnya dan sekali lagi dia menghela napas lega.

Matanya tertarik pada empat buah tas belanjaan di atas meja belajar. Walau yakin bahwa itu milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun penasaran. Apalagi melihat merk-merk di tas itu. Memang sih Chanyeol selalu pakai-pakaian, bahkan kaos dalam yang branded. Prada itu sudah minimal, lah!

"Dasar orang kaya!"seru Baekhyun sambil berjalan kesana. Dia mengernyitkan kening saat dilihatnya sebuah note kecil. Mata Baekhyun membelalak saat membaca isinya.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**With Love**

**From : Park Chanyeol**

"Hih! Abnormal!" sambil berteriak begitu, tetap saja Baekhyun penasaran dengan isinya. Ada empat pasang baju yang keren. "Serius, berapa harga ini semua?" Baekhyun mengambil dan mengepaskan sebuah kemeja di badannya. Pas sekali. Bagaimana Chanyeol tahu ukurannya? Pikir Baekhyun heran.

"Cih! Dia pikir dengan memberi pakaian begini dia jadi bisa macam-macam, apa?" Baekhyun memasukkan baju itu kembali ke kantongnya dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Pakaianku yang ada saja belum kubereskan."

"loh? Pakaianku pada kemana?"

Sambil garuk-garuk kepala, Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat. 'Tadi semua baju di ranselku kan kukeluarkan dan kulempar kesini!' pikirnya.

Akhirnya matanya tertuju ke lemarinya. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia turun dan berjalan ke lemarinya. Saat membukanya Baekhyun menemukan pakaian kuliah dan pakaian biasanya sudah terlipat rapi di dalam dengan posisi kemeja di kiri, celana di kanan, dan baju rumah ditengah.

"Apa Chanyeol yang bereskan? Rapi sekali sih dia! Jangan-jangan dia itu mantan roomboy atau sejenisnya!" Baekhyun menutup pintu lemarinya dengan kasar.

Sudah pukul 4 sore. Baekhyun tidak jadi tidur dan dia lebih memilih mempelajari materi kuliahnya besok. Ngantuk, sih! Tapi dia harus mengkonfirmasi masalah pakaian itu dengan Chanyeol.

Tak lama pintu kamar membuka dan sosok yang memang Chanyeol masuk menenteng sebuah plastik di tangannya.

"Seperti biasa kau rajin sekali ya, Little Man!"

"Di dunia itu selalu ada yang rajin dan malas. Aku rajin dan kau malas!" sambut Baekhyun.

"Oh, ya?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana kalau istilah begini, si rapi dan si berantakan. Kau tahu dong kau yang mana?"

Baekhyun mendesis. Chanyeol berjalan ke sofa dan membuka sepatunya yang... yeah! Branded. Baekhyun jadi ingat tujuannya menunggu orang ini.

"Baju itu... apa maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Oh, itu! Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun! 'Hanya' punya tiga pasang pakaian untuk kuliah itu 'mengerikan'! minimal kau harus punya tujuh agar bisa kau ganti setiap hari. Yang kulakukan? Hanya menggenapkannya jadi tujuh," jawab Chanyeol dengan gayanya yang biasa. Inosen, tapi sanggup bikin Baekhyun naik darah.

"Kau tidak bisa berhitung, ya! Kuliah itu kan cuma lima hari, bodoh!"

"Ya, ampun Baek! Kau itu benar-benar pemuda yang tak punya impian, ya? Memangya sama sekali tak terlintas dipikiranmu untuk jalan-jalan, senang-senang, or whatever diluar sana akhir pekan?"

"Cih! Aku tidak butuh!" ketus Baekhyun. "Aku tidak butuh jalan-jalan atau baju darimu! Kau pikir aku patut dikasihani, apa?"

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa catatan itu sudah jelas. Baju itu untukmu. Kalau kau kembalikan pun aku tak bisa memakainya, Little Man! Karena mereka sudah jadi hakmu, mau kau pakai atau tidak itu urusanmu sendiri. Masa harus aku lagi yang mengurusnya?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. Ah, anak itu memang mengagumkan.

"Jangan kurang ajar padaku, ya! Kau memberiku semua itu bukan berarti kau bisa macam-macam! Tapi...," Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol saat tangannya menangkap telunjuk Chanyeol yang nyaris menjamah pipinya. "Te-terima kasih sudah merapikan pakaianku!"

Baekhyun langsung membuang muka karena malu. Itu adalah ucapan terberat yang harus dia katakan pada seseorang. Apalagi pada Chanyeol. Tapi disisi lain dia merasa wajib untuk berterima kasih. Chanyeol menyeringai dan berjalan kembali ke sofa. Di bukanya bungkusan yang tadi di bawanya. Baekhyun melirik-lirik. Ah, sekotak cake!

Saat kotak itu terbuka, Baekhyun tak dapat menahan diri untuk menganga. Cake itu dibalut dengan cheese cream dengan kepingan-kepingan coklat di atasnya. Tak lupa buah stroberi, ceri dan bluberi bergerombol di atasnya. Air liur Baekhyun langsung terbit. Dia suka cake. Suka sekali melahap benda menggiurkan itu, tapi tentu saja dia harus jaim di depan Chanyeol.

"Coba kau melihatku seperti caramu melihat kue itu!" celetuk Chanyeol.

"Cih!"

"Makanlah!"

"Kau tidak makan?" Baekhyun menatap kue itu berganti-ganti ke Chanyeol dengan curiga."Bagaimana kalau kau mencampur sesuatu ke dalamnya?"

"Aku tak suka makanan manis. Lagipula aku tak suka bermain-main dengan orang yang sedang tidur." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan! Kenapa kau beli sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai? Bawa pergi sana!" Baekhyun mendorong piring kertas berisi cake itu dengan berat hati. Pelaaaan sekali.

"Ho... begitu? Baiklah! Kurasa teman-temanku yang lain akan jauh lebih menghargai ini daripada kau!" Chanyeol membawa piring itu pergi dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggapai angin di belakang punggung Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka.

Chanyeol memasukkan potongan itu ke kotaknya lagi dan mulai menutupnya dengan rapi. Saat dia mengangkat gagang kotak untuk di bawa keluar, Baekhyun tak tahan lagi.

"Baiklah! Akan kumakan satu! Satu potong!" teriaknya. Chanyeol yang sudah membuka pintu berbalik dengan seringai dan sebelah alis yang naik. Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang lebih mirip dengan gerutuan. "Nanti kau bilang aku tidak tahu berterima kasih, lagi!"

**X**

**X**

**IN THE EVENING**

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar setelah sepanjang sore berada di kamar Kai. Ini sudah jam 7.30 malam. Apa Baekhyun sudah makan? Rasanya tadi saat makan malam di cafetaria bersama Kai dan Luhan, Baekhyun tak kelihatan. Hah, kenapa dia peduli?

Saat masuk, Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyum begitu melihat Baekhyun melingkar di atas meja belajarnya. Tidur. Di deketinya pemuda itu dan dia melihat apa saja yang sudah di kerjakannya sejak tadi. Senyumnya terpasang lagi saat dilihatnya sebuah tulisan 'Chanyeol brengsek'! dan 'Dasar setan!' di ujung halaman buku Baekhyun yang terbuka. Buku cara berbisnis yang ditulis pendiri Park Enterprises, . Senyumnya langsung hilang.

Cake yang tadi di tinggalkan Chanyeol habis tak bersisa. Satu kotak,lho!

"Hah! Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku repot huh?!" Chanyeol mencoba mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun tidur disitu sepanjang malam. Apalagi Baekhyun termasuk orang berkulit badak jika sudah terlelap. Dia jatuh dari duduknya pun tidak akan sanggup membuatnya bangun.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur miliknya. Tentu saja sulit jika harus mengangkat anak seberat Baekhyun ke tingkat dua. Maaf saja! Rasanya kebaikan yang sudah dia lakukan untuk anak itu juga mulai berlebihan. Tapi kenapa ya?

Di pandangnya wajah damai dihadapannya. Dengan kedua bibir yang tak rapat, Baekhyun kelihatan manis sekali. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun agar dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Memang sih aku tak suka menyerang orang yang sedang tidur, tapi...," Chanyeol berlutut dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun. Mencoba menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Baekhyun tapi...

BUAGH!

Tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menonjok kepalanya dengan kuat. Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Dia pikir Baekhyun terbangun tapi... anak itu malah asyik memperbaiki posisi kepalanya. Masih dengan mata tertutup. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'catur', 'ice cake', dan 'sapi', membuat dahi Chanyeol berkenyit. Igauan macam apa itu?

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dengan mata yang tak lepas dari objek indah di tempat tidurnya. 'Kau memang anak yang sulit, Baek!'

"Dazha Chan..yeol zhethaan pemekei perada... Nyamm.. Nyamm..," igau Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Okeee terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau review di chap sebelumnya, jangan bosan buat baca & review ya guys...

*Prada : merk baju branded

NB : semua komentar ditujukan untuk fanfic karya 'Nekochan' ini. Terima kasih~


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3 : RRR!**

**ASRAMA OR ASMARA**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Genre : Romanc;Friendship**

**Cast : Chanbaek pairing & Others**

**IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik SM entertainment tapi cerita milik Nekochan_lovers. **

**WARNING : Cerita ini aslinya dibuat oleh Nekochan_lovers, Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara beserta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu ke dalam chanbaek version (REMAKE).**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RRR!**

**IN THE MORNING**

Baekhyun terbangun saat mendengar suara dengungan... mungkin lebah. Entahlah. Mana mungkin ada lebah di kamar? Dia mencoba memfokuskan indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Ah, itu memang bukan lebah tapi seseorang yang bicara dengan perlahan.

"Menurutku Thailand bagus," suara Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia sedang terlibat pembicaraan di telepon. "Ya, aku akan datang. Semuanya pasti akan lancar. Apa? Ah, ini karena aku sudah punya teman sekamar. Dia masih tidur, aku tak bisa bicara keras-keras. Iya, tenang saja! Iya, selamat pagi!"

Baekhyun baru sadar jika dia berbaring di kasur Chanyeol.

"Ha? Kenapa aku tidur disini? Hei! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" teriak Baekhyun sambil bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa dan membelakangi Baekhyun berbalik dengan wajah terganggu.

"Kalau kau segitu beratnya tidur di tempatku, naik sendiri ke tempat tidurmu! Aku tak menyangka anak sekurus kau ternyata berat juga," Baekhyun mencibir dengan sipu malu dipipinya.

"Tapi kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tak berminat main-main dengan orang yang sedang tidur!" wajah Chanyeol membeku begitu ingat apa yang telah dia coba lakukan kemarin. Tak ingin Baekhyun melihat perubahan wajahnya, Chanyeol cepat-cepat berbalik memunggunginya.

"Baiklah. Oh dan soal cake itu... m-maaf a-aku menghabiskannya," wajah Baekhyun tambah merah. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tak apa. Itu memang untukmu, kok!"

"Kok tahu aku suka cake?"

"Karena semua anak-anak suka cake."

"Anak-anak?" Baekhyun menyambar bantal dan melemparnya ke kepala Chanyeol. "Anak-anak apa maksudmu, hah?"

Chanyeol berbalik lagi ke Baekhyun. "Ya, kelakuanmu itu. Yang gampang terpancing amarah itu kan hanya anak-anak."

"ARGHH! Kalau bicara denganmu aku jadi CAPEK! Rrr!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya lalu melesat ke kamar mandi dengan suara pintu yang keras. Sekali lagi Chanyeol menyeringai.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**AT NOON**

Baekhyun duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil membolak-balik diktat catatannya. Setelah ini dia masih ada dua jadwal kuliah.

GRURURURUYUUKK!

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin perutnya bisa mengeluarkan bunyi sememalukan itu? Itu jadi alarmnya untuk segera makan siang sebelum dia bergelut lagi dengan sesuatu yang namanya 'belajar'.

"Di cafetaria ada apa, ya?" baru saja mau melangkah, seseorang yang lebih besar menghalanginya. Begitu mendongak, dahinya berkernyit. Ternyata makhluk feminim itu lagi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Baekhyun enggan. Dia hanya ingin segera lewat, sampai di cafetaria, dan makan siang.

"Hm... kau akan membantuku kalau kau meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dia itu MILIKKU, tahu!" Jaehyun sengaja bicara tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun hingga suaranya terasa menggelegar.

"Maaf! Aku tak ada urusannya dengan Chanyeol ataupun kau. Kalau dia milikmu ya sudah! Ambil saja!" sahut Baekhyun tanpa rasa takut. Justru dia menahan diri agar tak sampai membunuh pria feminim itu sekarang juga karena perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Keluar dari kamarnya! Pergi jauh dari hadapannya!" Jaehyun menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dengan wajah yang mengancam.

"Kurasa itu kamarku! Dia punya kamar sendiri, bukan? Apa kau melakukan ini pada setiap anak yang pernah masuk ke kamarnya?" Baekhyun membalas dengan nada tajam. Tak lupa dia memasang wajah paling dingin dengan ekspresi merendahkannya yang khas.

"KAU! Dasar bocah brengsek!" Jaehyun nyaris memukul Baekhyun saat seseorang menangkap tangannya.

"Ck, ck Jaehyun! Chanyeol akan membunuhmu kalau kau melukainya, loh!" Jaehyun melepas kerah Baekhyun dan menoleh ke asal suara. Baekyhun ingat bahwa orang itu juga yang berdiri bersama Chanyeol di hari pertamanya. Orang satunya juga. Luhan dan Kai.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Mana mungkin Chanyeol melakukan hal itu hanya untuk bocah brengsek ini, hah?"

"Aku serius, Jae! Mungkin aku harus melaporkan ini?" Kai mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan memencet beberapa tombol. "Halo, Chanyeol?"

"GYAAA! Tu... tunggu! Jangan! Kumohon!" Jaehyun bergelendot manja pada Kai dan mereka ribut sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah cengo melihat makhluk itu.

"Ah, eh, iya! Tidak apa-apa!" angguk Baekhyun. 'Diantara tiga orang itu, kelihatannya dia orang yang paling normal,' pikir Baekhyun.

"Huft! Syukurlah! Jaehyun itu posesif sekali!"

"Terima kasih!"

"Sudah makan siang?" Baekhyun diam.

GRURUYUK! Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. 'Dasar perut pengkhianat!'

"Kau harus segera makan!"sentak Luhan.

"Eh, i-iya! Tapi... kenapa kalian menolongku?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Soalnya Chanyeol bilang kami harus menjaga '**pacar**'nya dari gangguan orang, terutama Jaehyun, selama dia tak ada. Sebenarnya aku sudah menasehatinya untuk pacaran dengan wanita saja, tapi dengan pria pun tak apa asal dia bisa setia pada satu orang!" Jelas Kai panjang lebar dengan wajah polosnya. Baekhyun terperangah.

"UAPAAA? PACAR? Mana Chanyeol? Mana dia? Biar KUBUNUH dia Rrr!" ledak Baekhyun.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanpa menjawab Kai, Baekhyun pergi mencari Chanyeol dengan kalap.

Tak jua menemukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi capek sendiri. Dia lupa pada cafetaria dan makan siang, juga pada dua mata kuliah terakhirnya. Akhirnya dia berakhir disini, di tempat tidur Chanyeol. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia di asrama itu, dia bisa menutup mata dan terlelap. Tidur siang.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**IN THE MIDNIGHT**

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya dengan tampang lelah. Dia selalu tak menyukai hal yang dia lakukan tadi siang. Mungkin juga itu alasan paling besarnya tak ingin secepatnya keluar dari asrama ini. Dia bersandar pada pintu dan menghela napas panjang. Matanya beradaptasi dengan cepat pada kegelapan di ruang kamarnya yang kontras dengan cahaya terang di koridor. Baekhyun pasti sudah tidur.

Begitu lampu menyala matanya langsung terpaku ke jam dinding. Pukul 11 malam. Tadi Kris nyaris mencari gara-gara dengannya. Tapi tentu saja dia berhenti menggonggong begitu tahu apa kepentingan Chanyeol diluar sana.

Dia melepas jas, mengendurkan dasi dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Alangkah herannya dia mendapati Baekhyun tidur melingkar disana. Masih dengan baju lengkap saat dia pergi kuliah tadi pagi.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Chanyeol berlutut di samping ranjangnya. "jadi dia tertidur semenjak pulang kuliah? Kalau begini dia bisa masuk angin."

Mata Chanyeol tak bisa beralih dari anak itu. Baekhyun tertidur dengan wajah damai. Dangan napas teratur yang membuat dadanya naik turun. Dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka... Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendapati dirinya menjadi lebih rileks. Jemarinya terulur. Dia tak dapat menahan diri untuk menyentuh anak itu. Merasakan kulitnya yang lembut bertemu dengan ujung jarinya.

GRURURURURUYUUUKK!

"Cih!" Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Seringainya merekah diantara jari-jarinya yang merenggang. "Dia itu punya perisai anti-pedofil atau apa?"

Alis Baekhyun bergerak-gerak sebelum membuka sedikit dan akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya saat melihat Chanyeol.

"HAH! Sedang apa kau? Kenapa melihatku dengan tampang mesum begitu, hah?" jerit Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Ssst! Ini sudah larut malam," kata Chanyeol. "Kalau 'kudengar', kau pasti belum makan. Hm... bahkan belum ganti baju."

Baekhyun menoleh panik ke jam dinding. "Akh! Sial! Cafetaria sudah tutup, ya?" Baekhyun menatap sedih ke perutnya. Sial! Perutnya sama sekali belum diisi sejak pagi. Karena kesal, dia malas pergi sarapan. Dan karena kekesalannya bertambah dua kali lipat, dia tak jadi makan siang. Lalu karena kesalnya multiple, dia tidur dan melewatkan makan malam.

"Jadi kau benar-benar belum makan?" Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"Iya! Dan itu gara-gara kau!" Chanyeol berbalik dengan kancing kemeja yang sudah terbuka semua. Dahinya berkernyit. Baekhyun mencoba menghindari pemandangan itu.

'Sial! Kenapa tampangnya manis kayak anjing dibuang begitu, sih?' maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Gara-gara aku?"

"Iya! Apa coba maksudnya bilang aku 'pacar'mu pada teman-temanmu?" Chanyeol bersiul panjang.

"Hm... kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena aku manis!"

"Itu bukan alasan!" bantah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, kau harus makan atau besok pagi kau hanya tinggal mayat!" Chanyeol membuka kemejanya dan dengan cepat menggantinya dengan kaos.

"Hei! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau tahu? Pacarmu itu menggangguku tadi siang?"

"Pacar?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Iya! Cowok bernama Jaehyun. Bisa tidak sih kau tak melibatkanku dalam masalahmu? Aku tidak tahu berapa orang lagi yang akan datang untuk memaki-makiku!" Chanyeol menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Ayo! Kau harus makan!"

"Ha? Makan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Cafetaria memang sudah tutup, tapi dapur... itu buka 24 jam, Little Man!" Chanyeol beranjak keluar kamar. Karena bunyi perutnya sudah seperti ledakan bom di medan perang, Baekhyun mengikuti jejak Chanyeol tanpa membantah apapun. Tentu saja setelah dia ganti baju.

Saat sampai di dapur, Chanyeol tengah mengeluarkan sayuran dari dalam kulkas. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun dimuka pintu. 'Chanyeol kelihatan lelah. Sepertinya dia juga baru sampai,' pikir Baekhyun.

"Bisa bantu aku?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terhenyak dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol. "Tolong potong-potong ini, ya!"

Bayangan Baekhyun terlihat dari besi pisau saat dia memegangnya. "Oi, Chanyeol! Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita memakai dapur sekaligus bahan-bahannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia ragu-ragu untuk memulai memotong lantaran sayur itu bukan hak mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang disediakan untuk kita-kita kalau makanan di cafetaria tidak sesuai selera. Ya, kau tahulah... mana ada yang mau masak sendiri . paling hanya aku jika pulang malam seperti ini."

"Kau clubbing tanpa makan? Huh!" Chanyol menyeringai kecil menanggapi si pemuda yang mulai memotong.

'Clubbing? Anak itu benar-benar berpikir aku hanya pandai menghabiskan uang rupanya,' pikir Chanyeol.

"AUCHH!" Baekhyun terlonjak saat ujung jarinya teriris. Darah mengalir pelan dari lukanya yang lumayan dalam. Dia lebih terkejut lagi saat Chanyeol merenggut tangannya dan menghisap jarinya.

"He-hei!" wajah Baekhyun memerah tatkala Chanyeol melepas jarinya dan ganti mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati! Darahnya sudah berhenti keluar. Setelah kau cuci, balut lukanya," seperti boneka marionnette, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Setelah Chanyeol melepasnya, Baekhyun langsung kabur ke kamar.

Baekhyun enggan kembali ke dapur. Sulit sekali mencoba menetralisir perasaannya yang kacau. Bagaimanapun berada di sekitar Chanyeol memang selalu membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus... entahlah. Apalagi di malam buta kan belum pernah menghadapi Chanyeol di saat-saat begini. Dia selalu tidur tepat waktu! Lagipula dapur juga jauh dari mana-mana. Bisa jadi itu malah dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Pintu kamar yang terbuka menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya. Chanyeol membawa masuk dua buah piring di kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di meja.

"Saatnya makan, Little Man!"

'Bau masakannya enak!' Baekhyun menghampiri bau yang menggugah selera itu dan mendapati beragam sayuran tumis dan pasta di piring itu.

"Kita tidak punya banyak bahan disana."

"Selamat makan!" Tanpa banyak protes seperti biasa, Baekhyun langsung menyantapnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung cerah. "Wah! Ini masakan yang enak sekali, Chanyeol! Ternyata kau benar-benar bisa masak!"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mendengar pujian tulus Baekhyun. "Maksudmu?"

"Well, aku hanya tak menyangka saja kalau tuan muda kaya sepertimu bisa masak! Kau tidak makan?" Baekhyun meneruskan santap tengah malamnya tanpa peduli bahwa pertanyaannya belum dijawab. "Dengan bahan sederhana saja kau bisa membuat makanan enak! Pasti kau bisa jadi koki hebat, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menangkap wajah Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Menghadapkan wajah itu kepadanya. Mata Baekhyun membulat saking terkejutnya. Dia bahkan belum selesai mengunyah. "Ke-kenapa Chan..?"

Tanpa menjawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya ke kening Baekhyun dan melepas tangannya dari wajah syok itu perlahan-lahan.

"Tenang saja! Aku tak akan menciummu. Tapi biarkan kita begini saja sebentar saja!" pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa mau-maunya menuruti permintaan aneh si mesum itu. Chanyeol menutup matanya, merasakan napas hangat Baekhyun yang berhembus dengan cepat menerpa hidungnya. Dia tidak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun yang hanya beberapa centi dari bibirnya. Tapi dia langsung membuka matanya. Dia sudah berjanji pada anak itu.

Matanya mencoba menyelami kedalaman mata Baekhyun yang bagaikan lautan luas tak terukur. Dia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang takut. Takut padanya? kenapa?

Kenapa dia yang selalu berbuat curang hanya untuk mendapatkan bibir dan tubuh yang dia inginkan tak bisa melakukannya pada anak ini? Kenapa dia yang selalu menikmati ketakutan atau keresahan orang lain justru merasa bersalah saat melakukannya padanya?

GRURUYUKK!

GRURURURRURURURYUK!

Mereka melotot bersamaan dan langsung menjauh dengan semburat merah di masing-masing wajah mereka. Baekhyun merasa lega sekaligus aneh saat napas Chanyeol tidak lagi membentur wajahnya. Tingkah laku Chanyeol... entahlah kenapa jadi melunak.

Chanyeol mengambil piring bagiannya dan tersenyum cerah pada Baekhyun.

"Selamat makan!"

Baekhyun tercenung.

Tak lama Chanyeol berhenti saat suapan pertama nyaris masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ah!" serunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol tersenyum pada anak kebingungan itu.

"Mau coba makan ini dengan cara yang lebih asyik?"

"?"

"Bagaimana kalau yang jadi piringnya itu... kau?"

Baekhyun menunduk dengan kepala yang sudah berasap.

GOAAARRRR! BRAAK! KLANTINK! Baekhyun menumpahkan pasta di piring Chanyeol tepat di wajahnya. Beberapa pasta berjatuhan dari hidung Chanyeol.

"Rasakan kau DASAR MESUM!" dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengambil piring miliknya dan kabur menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Hei! Itu kan bahan terakhir yang kutemukan di dapur! Sini! Bagi punyamu!" teriak Chanyeol.

GRURURUYUK!

"Masa bodoh! Mati kelaparan sana Dasar Abnormal!Rrr!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

**Hai~ sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah mau baca plus review~ terima kasih ya^^**

**NB : semakin banyak yang minat semakin cepat ku lanjut^^**

*** semua komentar ditujukan untuk fanfic karya 'Nekochan' ini. Terima kasih~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4 : Darjeeling Limited**

**ASRAMA OR ASMARA**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Genre : Romance;Friendship**

**Cast : Chanbaek pairing & Others**

**IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik SM entertainment tapi cerita milik Nekochan_lovers. **

**WARNING : Cerita ini aslinya dibuat oleh Nekochan_lovers, Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara beserta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu ke dalam chanbaek version (REMAKE)**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sebelumnya aku mau jelasin sesuatu disini, kemarin ada yang nanya Jaehyun itu siapa? Nah, Jaehyun itu bukan member grup lain dia itu cuma OC (cowo) yang punya sifat genit, lenjeh, centil, dan ganjen sama Chanyeol karena menurut aku member exo ga ada yang kek gitu kecuali Baekhyun jadi aku pake nama Jaehyun aja, begitu ceritanya...**

**~ Chanyeol disini perannya masih rambut hitam ya terus nama Kai aku ganti jadi Jongin aja deh untuk chap kedepannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE MORNING**

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun belum bangun dari tidurnya saat dia kembali dari lari pagi. 'Sudah kubilang jangan begadang. Memangnya dia tak ada kuliah pagi, apa?'

"Masa bodoh, ah! Kenapa jadi aku yang selalu repot? Lebih baik mandi. Mandi!" putusnya.

Tangga tempat tidur berderak saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi. Ternyata Baekhyun baru bangun. Tapi anak itu berhenti ditengah-tengah tangga. Alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Hei! Kau sedang apa, sih?" tanyanya. Anak itu tak menoleh. Chanyeol tercekat saat melihat pegangan Baekhyun ditangga merenggang dan akhirnya terlepas semua. Tubuh mungil itu melayang dan nyaris membentur lantai tapi Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya tepat waktu. Kini tubuh hangat Baekhyun terbaring diatasnya. Hangat?

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini tepat diatasnya. Wajah anak itu merah sekali seperti sedang direbus atau semacamnya. Napas dari hidungnya terasa seperti membakar pipi pria itu. Membuat pipinya juga ikut memerah. Baekhyun tak menjawab. Kepalanya terjatuh di bahu Chanyeol. Pingsan.

"HEI!"

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya dia masuk angin." Jelas sang dokter. Chanyeol menatap dokter yang diluar kebiasaan itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Beda dengan dokter yang memakai jas putih, dia lebih memilih memakai jas merah. Karena itulah Junmyeon lebih disering dipanggil 'dokter merah'

Si rambut hitam itu mengingat-ingat keadaan anak itu kemarin. Dia tidur tanpa mengganti baju kuliahnya yang penuh keringat, baru makan di tengah malam, dan belajar untuk menyusul ketinggalannya hari itu sampai pukul 2 pagi. Perfect!

Mata telanjang Chanyeol tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur tenang di ranjang klinik kampus itu. Wajahnya masih merah dan dahinya dibalut kain kompres.

"Aku akan buatkan surat izin untuknya. Chanyeol, bisa tolong berikan suratnya ke dosen dan pihak administrasi?" tanya dokter. Chanyeol mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia merasa lebih suka berada disini menemani Baekhyun. Tapi dia tak bisa menolak perintah sang dokter. Bukankah menyampaikan surat itu juga sudah berarti membantunya?

"Ini! Tolong ya!" setelah menerima surat itu, dengan berat hati, Chanyeol angkat kaki dari sana.

.

.

.

**AT NOON**

"Sudah belum, sih?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gusar pada sosok dihadapannya. Sosok itu menyeringai sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kris Wu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Park? Herannya kau tak terburu-buru menyelesaikan kuliahmu!" Sindir Kris.

"Yah, walaupun aku belum lulus, aku telah melakukan hal yang lebih penting daripada yang kau lakukan sekarang," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang amat dingin. Kris ber-itch dan menggebrak meja saat menaruh kertas diatasnya.

"Isi ini! Lima tahun pertamamu sudah habis!" Chanyeol memperhatikan isi kertas itu. Formulir perpanjangan kartu mahasiswa.

"Ah, ini kuisi nanti saja! Aku harus segera pergi," katanya. Sungguh dia sangat menyesal datang kepada orang ini untuk menyampaikan surat izin Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa! Kau juga tidak ada kerjaan disini kan? Nanti kau malah pergi menggoda orang!"

"Baekhyun sakit! Aku harus mengurusnya!" Chanyeol berdiri. Menandakan dia sudah tak dapat menahan kesabarannya lagi. Diluar dugaan Kris tersenyum sinis.

"Heh! Sejak kapan kau peduli? Sejak kapan kau mempedulikan orang lain, Chanyeol?" akhirnya Kris menyebut nama kecilnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat pria itu tercekat, melainkan kenyataan yang gamblang bahwa dia mempedulikan Baekhyun. Amat sangat mempedulikannya. Kenapa? Hanya untuk anak keras kepala yang belum genap seminggu dia kenal...

Chanyeol berjalan di koridor dengan pikiran mengambang. Seharian ini dia tak bisa konsentrasi untuk melakukan apapun. Bagaimana bisa fokus kalau yang terbayang olehnya adalah Baekhyun yang tergolek lemah dengan kompres di dahinya. Dia menyeringai. "Konyol, kau Chanyeol!"

"Yeollieee! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmuuuuuu!" Chanyeol menghindar tanpa menoleh sehingga Jaehyun terjerembab jatuh saat mau memeluknya dari belakang.

"KYAAA! Jahatnyaaaa!" rengek cowok itu. Chanyeol tetap berjalan dengan cuek. "HUAAA? Yeollieee!"

"Yeollie, untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Jaehyun sambil terus menggandeng tangan Chanyeol kencang-kencang. Entah kenapa hari ini Chanyeol diam saja dan tentu saja itu adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuknya agar bisa berdekatan dengan lelaki pujaannya itu. Saat tersadar dari lamunannya, Chanyeol terperangah menatap bangunan di depannya.

"Kenapa aku kesini? Ah, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mendorong Jaehyun dengan kasar hingga tubuhnya terlempar. Tanpa mempedulikan Jaehyun yang merengek kesakitan, dia melesat ke dalam.

"Apa?"

"Iya. Dia sudah kembali ke kamar sejak tadi siang begitu demamnya turun," jelas Suho. Nama akrab dokter merah. Si rambut hitam ber-o kecil.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Hari ini kau sopan sekali, Chanyeol!" pria itu terhenyak saat dokter merah itu mengelus bokongnya.

'Dasar dokter genit!' umpatnya dalam hati. Sadar diri sedikit dong, Chanyeol! Emangnya kau tidak genit?

"Hei, dokter genit! Berani-beraninya menyentuh Chanyeol-ku!" Jaehyun muncul di pintu dan langsung menghadap Suho.

"Ha? Kenapa? Chanyeol-mu? Asal kau tahu Chanyeol selalu jadi milik semua orang kecuali DIRIMU! Pikirkan saja kenapa satu-satunya yang tak pernah dilirik olehnya itu KAU!" jawab Suho.

Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari dari sana. 'Masa bodoh dengan mereka berdua! Orang-orang berisik itu!'

.

.

.

**IN THE EVENING**

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol tak dapat langsung kembali ke kamar. Setelah terlepas dari Jaehyun dan dokter merah, dia harus terjebak lagi bersama Jongin dan Luhan yang memprotes karena mereka jarang bersama akhir-akhir ini. Benar juga. Lagipula kenapa dia harus memikirkan Baekhyun terus? Ada hal lain yang harus dia lakukan tanpa anak keras kepala itu di dalamnya. Tapi begitu sadar malam sudah turun, rasa bersalah juga datang menaungi hatinya. 'Dia sakit, Chanyeol. Sakit.'

Perjalanan menuju kamarnya terasa amat berat dengan rasa bersalah yang menggunung. Sedang apa dia? Sudahkah dia mengisi perutnya sejak siang? Apa dia sudah benar-benar sembuh atau jangan-jangan jatuh pingsan lagi? Chanyeol sungguh bingung dengan perasaannya. Terakhir kali dia mengkhawatirkan orang lain adalah... saat dia tak ada di samping ibunya. Ibunya yang sedang sekarat.

Chanyeol terhenyak. Saat itu ibunya sakit dan sangat membutuhkannya, tapi dia tak ada disana. Dia bahkan tak ada saat wanita yang paling dicintainya itu menutup mata. Apakah kali ini akan terjadi lagi? Tanpa ragu, dia langsung berlari.

Matanya nanar saat mendapati kamar yang kosong. 'Dia tak ada. Dia tak ada dimana-mana. Tak ada di meja belajarnya. Tak ada di kasurnya. Dan kamar mandi?' didapatinya tempat itu juga kosong. Dia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan putus asa.

"Chanyeol? Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol mendongak. Mendapati sosok yang dia cari ada didepannya. Menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia langsung menarik anak itu ke pelukannya. "BAEKYHUN!"

"KAU INI YA! MAIN PELUK-PELUK SEMBARANGAN! DASAR MESUM!"

*backsound : BAK BUK BAK BUK*

.

.

.

"Idiot! Padahal aku baru mau berterima kasih!" Baekhyun melempar tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Sudah sehat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya... ya... ya...," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek. Chanyeol tersenyum. Bagaimana anak yang tadi pagi seperti orang mau mati bisa seenerjik ini di sore hari?

"Apa kau senyum-senyum?" pelotot Baekhyun.

"Kau darimana?" tanya si lebih tinggi tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan si lebih pendek.

"Oh, iya! Ini! Balasan yang kemarin! Aku tidak mau berhutang," Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah botol air minum yang berisi cairan coklat kemerahan. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Itu teh!"

"O..."

"Hiih! Semua reaksimu itu benar-benar bikin kesal!" omel Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah sembuh. Chanyeol mengambil botol itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Mm... teh yang enak! Ternyata kau bisa membuat teh? Rasanya tidak biasa, sih. Baunya juga khas. Ini teh kan, ya?"

"He? Memangnya kau kira apa? Mm sebenarnya... tadi aku menemukan anjing yang bagus... di hydran air...," Chanyeol menutup mulutnya.

"Hahaha! Bercanda!" Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Si mata lebar tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Dan aku sudah mengira kalau kau bisa tertawa seindah itu," Baekhyun menganga dengan gurat pink dipipinya. Lalu dia menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah marah yang biasa. "Lalu... ini dari apa?"

"Hah! Rahasia! Hanya aku yang boleh tahu!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau suka teh?"

"Teh itu hidupku! Maksudku... keluargaku turun menurun menjadi buruh perkebunan teh. Kami minum ini setiap hari. Itu membuatku ahli mencampur beberapa jenis," cerita Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol membulat. "Tapi aku bertekad suatu saat akan membawa keluargaku keluar dari tempat itu! Bukan karena majikan kami jahat, hanya saja aku tak ingin melihat orangtuaku, dan aku nantinya seumur hidup menjadi budak. Suatu saat akulah yang akan duduk di singgasana paling atas. Aku akan meraih tempat itu walau dengan jalan sesukar apapun. Karena itulah aku harus selesai di tempat ini dengan baik."

"Ah, aku jadi membicarakan yang tidak-tidak!" Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau dia terlalu banyak bicara. Sebelumnya, dia tak pernah membicarakan tentang cita-cita pada siapapun selain keluarganya dan kini dia menceritakannya pada orang asing yang belum terlalu dia kenal. Orang asing yang sejak kemarin amat ditakutinya. Tapi...

"Karena itu kau sebegitu ngefansnya dengan Erick Park sampai meminjam bukunya berulang-ulang di perpustakaan?"

"Iya! Tentu saja! Dia kan pendiri perusahaan pembuat dan pengekspor teh terbesar di Asia. Mungkin tidak ya setelah lulus aku bisa kerja disana? Terus suatu hari nanti aku akan buat perusahaan yang sama hebatnya! Ya, kalau tidak bisa teh, mungkin aku akan buat perusahaan permen. Akan ada tulisan Direktur Utama : Byun Baekhyun."

"Tekad yang bagus Baek. Tekad yang bagus!" Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup mata. Ditariknya napas kuat-kuat. Cita-cita, ya? Cita-citanya apa? Ah, dia lupa.

"Chanyeol?" suara disampingnya terdengar khawatir.

Yang dipanggil membuka mata dan tersenyum.

"Apa ini rahasiamu?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya. "?"

"Yah... kau itu terlihat seperti anak 13 tahun, kau tahu? Tampangmu itu maksudku. Cute, baby face? Apa karena teh? Setahuku teh itu antioksidan, kan? Bisa membuat awet muda."

"Cih! Aku ini 17 tahun!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menghindari mata Chanyeol agar si raksasa itu tak tahu kalau dia benar-benar blushing.

"Well, aku tahu itu tak ada gunanya. 'Dia' setiap hari minum teh, tapi tetap keriput," Chanyeol menyesap teh sampai tinggal seperempatnya. Dahi Baekhyun berkernyit. Dia yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu siapa? Dia kah? Tapi sepertinya bukan. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sambil memperhatikan botol minum ditangannya dengan serius.

"Teh, bukan alasan yang setimpal untuk makanan yang kubuat kemarin, tapi kalau tehmu... yah... bolehlah! Apalagi..."

Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol curiga. Tangannya sudah terkepal. Siap-siap menonjok cowok rambut hitam itu kalau nanti dia ngomong, 'Apalagi kalau aku minum langsung dari mulutmu.'

"Apalagi dengan minum teh ini, aku bisa merasakan tekad kuatmu," Baekhyun terhenyak dan memandang Chanyeol tak percaya. Bisa juga orang ini jadi bijak. Ternyata dia punya sisi baik juga.

"kurasa aku bisa merasakan tekadmu dan rasa teh ini lebih kuat jika langsung meminumnya dari... mulutmu. Bagaimana? Mau coba?"

"! #$%^&*&^%$# !"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

**BONUS CERITA VERSI CHANBAEK TENTANG ASRAMA OR ASMARA DIBALIK LAYAR**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

Ia disini berumur 17 tahun. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang biasa aja. Bapak ibunya bekerja di perkebunan teh, makanya Baekhyun jago bikin dan tahu serba-serbi teh tapi payah ngerjain hal yang lain. Sifatnya angin-anginan, pemalas, temperamen, malu kalau dicap baik saking harga dirinya ketinggian. Dia suka banget sama yang namanya cake+stroberi dan segala hal yang rasanya manis. Hobinya selain ngeteh & ngesweet ya... TIDUR!

**Park Chanyeol**

Disini sekitar berumur 24 tahunan. Kehidupan pribadinya.. kita skip dulu, ya! Baca aja di chap selanjutnya. Dia suka sama anak-anak dibawah umur & manis cem Baekhyun. Sifat mesumnya itu cuma dia tunjukkin ke Baekhyun. Soalnya Cuma Baekhyun yang bikin dia ngejar-ngejar sampe segitunya. Biasanya mah kalo dia kedipin siapa juga klepek-klepek.

**Chara yang lain **

Hmm lihat aja di chap selanjutnya.

**Kampus**

Ceritanya mereka kuliah di universitas yang ada asramanya. Sebut saja Exoplanet University. Kampus mereka tuh luaas banget. Ada area buat kuliah, asrama buat cowok, asrama cewek, halaman luas, dan di belakang gedungnya ada area pepohonan yang mirip hutan. Untuk sarapan, makan pagi, dan makan malam, tinggal ngambil jatah ke cafetaria. Gratisssss! Letaknya pas ditengah-tengah bangunan kampus dan asrama. Terus asramanya, 1 kamar ditempati dua orang tapi Chanyeol punya kamar sendiri. He is special pake telor! Kenapa ya?

Di asrama, mereka memberlakukan jam malam khusus anak-anak tingkat 1 kaya Baekhyun. Terus fasilitas mereka juga komplit. Ada sarana untuk olahraga mulai dari benda yang ada di gym sampe yang kaya di GOR, lab ini itu, perpus super lengkap, aula, dan ruang refreshing.

Jurusannya... gado-gado. Campur-campur deh. Baekhyun ambil jurusan Bisnis dan manajemen. Kan dia mau jadi bos! Terus dia bisa masuk kesini karena dapat beasiswa ditambah bantuan dari juragan tehnya. Kalo Chanyeol juga ambil jurusan yang sama. Dia harusnya udah lulus. Ini tahun kelima jalan keenamnya, alasannya? Hmm Ikutin aja terus chapnya ya~. Kerjaannya di kampus, gentayangan aja sesuka dia. Kadang-kadang keluar sampe larut malam buat jalanin misi rahasia. Rahasia? Penasaran? Ikutin aja deehhh ini fanfic...

**XXX**

Hai guys~ hohoho udah masuk chapter 4 aja nih, btw makasih banyak ya buat yang udah baca + review. Maaf banget kalo banyak typo pas saya editnya. Oh, iya itu pas **Bonus Cerita **di FF aslinya punya kak neko emang ada kok jadi saya buat juga tapi saya sesuain sama versi chanbaek.

**NB : semakin banyak yang minat semakin cepat ku lanjut^^**

*** semua komentar ditujukan untuk fanfic karya 'Nekochan' ini. Terima kasih~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5 : American Pie**

**ASRAMA OR ASMARA**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance;Friendship;comedy**

**Cast : Chanbaek pairing & Others**

**IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik SM entertainment tapi cerita milik Nekochan_lovers. **

**WARNING : Cerita ini aslinya dibuat oleh Nekochan_lovers, Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara beserta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu ke dalam chanbaek version (REMAKE)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE MORNING**

"Chanyeol, kau kan sudah tiga bulan sekamar dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita apa-apa? Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan sampai kau tak bosan-bosan bersamanya? Bukannya kau tidak pernah betah dengan satu pasangan lebih dari 48 jam?" Jongin merangkul Chanyeol yang sedang menyantap croissant untuk sarapannya.

"Ha? Asal kau tahu saja, aku bahkan belum berhasil menciumnya!" jawab Chanyeol sambil terus mengunyah. Jongin dan juga Luhan terperangah melihat Chanyeol menjawab hal sensitif begitu dengan sangat tenang.

"Hoo! Lalu sudah berapa anak baru yang kau ajak membuat 'gara-gara'?" goda Jongin.

"Tak ada," kali ini bukan hanya mulut mereka saja yang terbuka tapi mata mereka langsung menggelinding keluar (hiperbol!).

"K-kau serius?" tanya Jongin. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Dia mengangkat garpu yang menusuk sepotong besar croissant. Benar juga! Semenjak bertemu Baekhyun dia lupa sama sekali tentang bersenang-senang dengan gadis atau pemuda lain. Kenapa?

"Syukurlah! Akhirnya Chanyeol sadar juga!" seru Luhan. Dan itu mengundang beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

"LUHAN!" Chanyeol dan Jongin kompak melotot ke Luhan dengan suara desisan yang mengancam.

"I-iya! Maaf!"

"Sadar, ya?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Hei, Chanyeol! Kurasa... aku tahu kenapa Baekhyun tak mau denganmu," ujar Luhan. Chanyeol dan Jongin menengok ke Luhan dengan raut penasaran. Sementara Luhan menunjuk dengan telunjuknya diikuti mata Chanyeol dan Luhan. "Dia normal, Chanyeol! Dan dia punya pacar."

"Cih!" Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan geram saat mendapati Baekhyun sarapan di meja ujung agak jauh dari mereka dengan... seorang gadis. Gadis blonde. Dan mereka berdua kelihatannya bicara dengan akrab dan tertawa sesekali.

"Kalau tidak salah itu Lee Yubi, anak rektor kita yang terhormat sekaligus cicit dari cucu buyut pendiri universitas ini, kan? Wah sainganmu berat, Chanyeol!" jelas Jongin.

Chanyeol membanting garpu yang dia pegang dan bangkit berdiri. " Memangnya aku peduli!"

Jongin dan Luhan hanya bisa menganga melihat perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dan sudah melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Apa itu artinya Chanyeol cemburu? Mereka saling pandang dan akhirnya menyusul kawan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AT NOON**

"Baekhyun! bisa ajari aku tentang ini?" Baekhyun mengalihkan mata dari bacaannya dan teman sekelasnya yang berwajah kotak, berdiri dihadapannya membawa sebuah buku.

"Oh, Jongdae! Ya, tak apa. Apa yang harus kubantu?" sambut Baekhyun hangat. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak begitu menyukai anak ini karena dia berisik. Tapi kalau minta tolong untuk belajar sih, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati mengajarkannya. Itu membuatnya merasa berguna.

"Ini... yang ini!" tunjuk Jongdae.

"Ssst! Kau harus tenang disini sebelum penjaga perpustakaan menegur kita !" bisik Baekhyun geram. Jongdae mengangguk-angguk seperti orang bodoh. "Akh, kalau ini sih.."

"WAA! Terima kasih ya Baekhyuuun! Aku jadi mengerti sekarang!" Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan napas saat Jongdae memeluknya kencang sambil sesekali mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan pipinya.

"HEI! Kubilang kan jangan berisik!" peringatan Baekhyun terlambat karena sang penjaga perpustakaan telah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan tampang marah, heran, sekaligus jijik.

"Keluar kalian! Menganggu ketertiban! Bermesraan di perpustakaan pula! Seharusnya kalian malu! Aku tak meyangka Baekhyun..," guru Lee menggeleng-geleng. Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"I-ini bukan seperti yang anda bayangkan, guru Lee!" Baekhyun mencoba membela diri. Karena dia sering ke perpustakaan, guru Lee mengenalnya dan sekarang pandangan librarian itu padanya pasti akan berubah.

"I-iya! Saya hanya terlalu excited karena bisa mengerjakan soal!" bela Jongdae.

"Iya, iya! Aku mengerti. Tapi kalian lanjutkan saja di tempat lain, ya!" guru Lee melunak. Baekhyun langsung lega. Dia mengangguk dan memanggul ranselnya untuk keluar dari sana.

"Tu-tunggu aku, Baek!" Jongdae menyusul setelah meraup semua buku-bukunya.

"Baekhyuuun, maafkan aku, ya! Tolong! Please, maafkan aku!" Baekhyun menutup kupingnya yang sakit mendengar rengekan Jongdae sepanjang jalan. Dan mungkin untuk ke seratus kalinya Baekhyun menjawab.

"Iya! Sudah-sudah! Berisik tahu!"

"Baekhyun memang baik!" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak saat Jongdae memeluk lehernya dengan kencang.

"Hei! Kau mau membunuhku?" Jongdae melepas pelukannya dan ganti merangkul Baekhyun. Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut. Kenapa sejak tadi pagi dia dikelilingi orang-orang berisik, sih?

Sementara itu, agak jauh dari mereka. Seseorang menatap kedua anak itu penuh perhatian. Dengan mata yang menyipit, orang itu menggertakkan giginya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE AFTERNOON**

KREK!

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Mencoba menyadari keberadaannya begitu terdengar pintu berderit. Dia ada di tempat tidurnya. Ah, iya! Karena seharian ini sangat melelahkan, Baekhyun tertidur setelah mandi sore. Tadinya dia mau langsung bangkit karena yakin bahwa yang membuka pintu itu adalah Chanyeol. Tetapi dia urungkan niatnya. Tapak kaki yang menapak lantai, sepertinya lebih dari satu orang.

"Ssst! Kelihatannya Baekhyun ada diatas. Mungkin dia tidur. Kau tahu, dia adalah tukang tidur paling parah diseluruh dunia! Ah, sudahlah itu tidak penting. Kita jangan ribut. Nanti dia bangun," suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun ber-'itch' dalam hati mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Dia menajamkan pedengaran untuk mengetahui dengan siapa pria itu bicara. Sepertinya bukan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Oh!" suara perempuan!

Kedua orang itu berpindah ke tempat tidur Chanyeol. Tepat dibawah punggungnya.

"Sabar, Nana! Aku harus membukanya dulu, dong!" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah! Aku tak sabar! Apa perlu kubantu untuk membukanya?" sahut gadis itu.

'Hei, hei, hei! Apa-apan ini?' pikir Baekhyun.

"Wah! Itu besar sekali Chanyeol! Tapi sepertinya lembut! Boleh kusentuh?"

"Apapun yang kau mau, sayang! 'ini' milikmu malam ini!"

"Mm... enak! Hmm... slurp!" Baekhyun menutup telinga demi mendengar suara-suara aneh dari bawahnya itu. Membuatnya merasa jijik. Bukan hanya pada Chanyeol atau gadis itu, tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri yang mulai membayangkan hal yang bukan-bukan.

"Mm... Nyeam... Hmmemmemm," Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas dan mungkin sebentar lagi kepalanya akan meledak. Dengan penuh amarah dan rasa jijik Baekhyun bangkit dan mendongak ke bawah dari tangga tempat tidur.

"Hei! Tolong jangan berbuat mesum di... eh?" Baekhyun menghentikan berondongan makiannya saat melihat Chanyeol dan seorang gadis berkonde dua duduk di tempat tidur Chanyeol sambil... makan es krim? Pakai cone raksasa, pula! Sekotak es krim berukuran sedang dan seloyang pie memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Wah! Tak kusangka suara kami bisa membangunkanmu! Mau?" Chanyeol menawarkan cone penuh es krim ditangannya. Gadis itu melihat Chanyeol dan meniru tingkahnya.

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dengan perasaan malu yang amat sangat. Kini jelaslah siapa yang berpikiran kotor. Kepala Chanyeol nongol dari tangga tempat tidur, membuat wajah Baekhyun tambah panas.

"Kau mau?" sekotak es krim berukuran sedang yang isinya tinggal setengah diulurkan padanya. Baekhyun mencibir tapi tak dapat menolak tawaran Chanyeol.

"Ngapain makan es krim kotak pakai cone? Pakai ngomong berisik, lagi!" ujar Baekhyun sambil melahap suapan es pertamanya. Dia merasa belakang lehernya membeku. Bukan karena es krim itu, melainkan karena gadis bernama Nana itu juga ikut mengintipnya dari teralis.

"Ngapain kalian menggantung disitu seperti monyet? Baik-baik! Aku turun!"

Akhirnya sepanjang malam mereka ngobrol sambil makan es krim dan kue pie. Ternyata Nana gadis yang lumayan menyenangkan meskipun kadang dia membuat ekspresi kosong yang terlihat... tolol? Entahlah. Tapi Baekhyun cukup menikmati malamnya bersama gadis itu dan... Chanyeol tentunya.

"Gadis itu... pacarmu yang baru?" tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah Nana pergi.

"Apa pedulimu? Cemburu?" Baekhyun terhenyak lalu mencibir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa lega ternyata kau itu normal," Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan melenggang menuju tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol ikut bangkit, tapi dia hanya berdiri di tempat kakinya semula menapak sambil mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun dengan khidmat. "Cemburu! Cemburu! Cemburu apaan?"

"Yang tidak normal itu kan kau! Coba saja cari anak cowok yang lebih manis darimu! Tak ada! Hah, jangankan cowok! Cewek saja tak ada yang bisa menyaingi kemanisanmu!" mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, penyakit naik darahnya Baekhyun kumat. Dia kembali berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan langkah menghentak dan sialnya...

SLEEEEP!

Kakinya terpeleset lelehan es krim!

"WOAAA!" Tubuh Baekhyun terjengkang ke belakang. Chanyeol yang mencoba menangkap anak itu, malah ikut terjatuh.

GEDUBRAK!

"AW!" jerit Baekhyun. sudah jatuh, tertimpa Chanyeol pula! Dia bersyukur karena tulang punggungnya tidak patah, tapi...

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau mau disitu? Menyingkir sana!" teriaknya pada sosok diatasnya. Chanyeol tersenyum mesum.

"Berat tahu!" omelan Baekhyun season kedua tak membuat Chanyeol bergeming.

'Cih! Sialan! Orang ini...,' maki Baekhyun dalam hati. Saat mata sipitnya bertemu dengan mata besar Chanyeol lagi, dia mulai sadar akan keadaannya. Saat ini dia terlentang di atas lantai dengan Chanyeol, si mesum itu, ada di atas tubuhnya. 'Jangan-jangan dia...'

"Berikan aku ciuman dulu!" goda Chanyeol.

'Ngapain orang ini pakai minta segala? Sopan juga tidak. Padahal, kan... eh, eh, eh! Mikir apa kau, Baekhyun!' Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala untuk membuyarkan pikiran ngaconya.

"Menyingkir! Pergi jauh-jauh sana, tuan pedofil!" geram Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau sendiri hanya diam dan tak memberontak seperti biasa, bukannya itu berarti kau juga menikmati ini, Baek-hyun?" Chanyeol sengaja memancing amarah Baekhyun dengan nada bicara mengejek. Dan tentu saja berhasil! Baekhyun sudah meledak seperti kembang api.

"Kalau kubilang menyingkir, ya menying... hemph!" niat hati mau meneriaki raksasa itu tepat di depan wajahnya, makanya Baekhyun menarik kerah kaus Chanyeol. Sialnya, dia menariknya terlalu kuat hingga bibir Chanyeol malah sukses menempel di bibirnya. Mata Chanyeol berbinar senang saat melihat wajah Baekhyun setengah blushing, setengah pucat pasi. Sial season kedua.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Sebenarnya si rambut hitam jauh lebih kuat dan gaya yang diberikan anak itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Tapi dia melepas kecupan tak sengajanya dan bangkit berjongkok di samping Baekhyun yang segera bangkit untuk duduk.

"Bukan aku yang menyerangmu, loh! Kau yang menyerahkan bibirmu untuk kucium!" kata-kata Chanyeol membuat si kecil merinding. Sudah dua kali dia tak bisa menyelamatkan bibirnya dari orang mesum ini. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah itu artinya dia sudah kehilangan first kiss-nya?

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kalau ciuman seperti itu bisa disebut first kiss, maka orang yang mendapatkannya pertama kali sudah pasti eommanya, kan?

Malam itu Baekhyun tak bisa tidur. Hal itu diperparah oleh senandung si monster dibawahnya yang disuarakan berulang-ulang seperti kaset kusut dan membuat seluruh tulangnya terasa lembek seperti jelly. Dan sial season ketiganya... ternyata menyumbat telinganya dengan bantal sama sekali tak membantu!

Mau tahu apa yang disenandungkan Chanyeol?

Rasanya ingin malam ini menciummu

hingga cemas

Rasanya ingin malam ini memelukmu

hingga terlelap

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca+review...

**NB : semakin banyak yang minat semakin cepat ku lanjut^^**

*** semua komentar ditujukan untuk fanfic karya 'Nekochan' ini. Terima kasih~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch6 : The Holiday**

**ASRAMA OR ASMARA**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance;Friendship;Comedy**

**Cast : Chanbaek pairing & Others**

**IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik SM entertainment tapi cerita milik Nekochan_lovers. **

**WARNING : Cerita ini aslinya dibuat oleh Nekochan_lovers, Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara beserta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu ke dalam chanbaek version (REMAKE)**

**.**

**.**

**Hi~ sebelumnya aku mau bilang makasih banyak yah buat yang udah mau baca + review kalian penyemangat aku deh, HAHAHA.**

**Oh iya chap kemaren ada typo pas bagian chanyeol nyanyi Ada band seharusnya lemas bukan cemas, maaf yak salah ketik biasa manusia, wkwk. Makasih juga buat amie lee atas koreksinya^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE MORNING**

"Setiap libur begini. Memangnya kau tidak bosan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tengah menekuri buku di meja belajarnya.

"Huh! Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Mm... tidur jelas bukan pilihan. Aku kan baru bangun."

"Ya... kau kan tak perlu selalu membaca. Main internet, misalnya! Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan?" usul Chanyeol.

"Tidak punya uang! Dan aku tidak mau bergantung padamu!" jelas Baekhyun sambil memberi Chanyeol kesempatan. Jujur saja. Dia masih kesal pada Chanyeol karena ulahnya semalam sukses bikin mood Baekhyun buyar total. Mana kantong matanya sudah segede dompet receh emak-emak di awal bulan, lagi!

"Kasihan sekali pacarmu."

Baru saja Baekhyun mau membalas, Chester 'Radiohead' mulai asyik mendendangkan Creep. Bunyi ponsel Chanyeol. Si empunya telepon langsung bangkit dan beranjak keluar. Seperti biasa Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Sebenarnya itu telepon dari siapa? Hanya ringtone itu saja yang selalu membuatnya menghindar jika ada dirinya. Telepon lain? Saat 2NE1 melantunkan Comeback Home dengan bangga dia akan membesarkan suaranya hanya agar Baekhyun tahu betapa banyak fangirl dan fanboy-nya. Lagipula setiap habis menerima telepon begitu, dia pasti akan pergi dan baru pulang larut malam.

Saat kembali, Chanyeol langsung merenggut jas yang dia gantung dan bersiap lagi untuk keluar.

"Aku pergi, ya!" ujarnya sebelum dia benar-benar tertelan pintu.

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang. "Pergi saja sana! Siapa yang peduli!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AT NOON**

Sepanjang siang yang dihabiskan begitu saja di kamar memang agak-oh bukan- sangat membosankan! Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang. Dia menikmati membaca sampai halaman terakhirnya habis dan setelah itu dia harus terdampar pada kerjaan-kerjaan yang tidak jelas semacam chatting, browsing dan untuknya... absolutely boring!

"Ngapain, ya? Enak sekali si mesum itu! Dia jalan-jalan terus. Aku sudah tiga bulan di Seoul dan aku bahkan belum pernah mampir ke Sungai Han! ARRRGGHH!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. 'Siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Si mesumkah? Ah, buat apa dia ngetuk-ngetuk pintu segala? Lagipula dia pasti pulang malam. Lalu...

.

.

"Aku minta tolong, ya!" Jongin dan Luhan memandang penuh harap pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. Sementara yang dimintai tolong hanya cemberut sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, dia pasti senang kalau darimu, Baek!"

"Masa bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau lihat dia senang? Asal kalian tahu, ya! Dia itu sering bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanku, tahu! Lagian ini kan acara kalian! Tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" sembur Baekhyun pada dua teman sekawan Chanyeol itu. Hitung-hitung sih menumpahkan unek-unek, ya!

"Tapi masalahnya... kalau hanya kami, pasti cepat ketebak, kan? Please... tolong kami ya, ya, ya!"

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau tega sekali? Chanyeol itu kan sudah baik denganmu! Waktu itu dia beliin baju, kue, es krim, dan semuanya itu buatmu. Kurang baik apa coba dia?" rayuan Jongin yang kali ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"He-eh! Terus yang masak makanan buat mu malam buta dalam keadaan lelah dan mengurusmu waktu sakit. Oh, Baekhyun! Chanyeol bahkan belum pernah melakukannya buat kami!" tangis bombay Luhan kini membuat pemuda itu menggigit bibir. Jadi serba salah! Harga dirinya mencegahnya untuk tidak menghargai orang. Dan sialnya, mereka berdua benar. Meskipun kebaikan Chanyeol bisa dikatakan sebagai udang dibalik pasar. /eh?

"Baik! Baik! Aku akan bantu kalian! Tapi sekali ini saja, ya!" hela Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Oh, beruntungnya Chanyeol!" pekik Luhan. Anak itu menaikkan alisnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ssst!" Jongin menyikut Luhan demi menanggapi ulah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ha? Kenapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE EVENING**

Rasa lelah, pikiran dan badan, tak dapat disembunyikan Chanyeol. Dia menghela napas panjang di kamarnya yang gelap. Baekhyun pergi entah kemana. Ah, kenapa dia harus peduli? Memangnya disini dia diculik siapa? Paling-paling si sinting Jaehyun. Kalau Cuma Jaehyun sih, bukan bahaya besar. Chanyeol tertawa kecil begitu mendapati dia memikirkan anak itu lagi. "Konyol, konyol!"

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Dengan malas dia mengangkatnya dan mendapati suara Jongin di seberang.

"Cha...Chanyeol! cepat kemari!"

"Kemari!? Kemana? Ke kamarmu?"

"Ke hutan belakang! Jaehyun menggila! Dia akan membunuh Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. Apalagi saat dia mendengar Jaehyun bilang 'HEY'!.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia membawa-bawa pedang! Aku takut mendekatinya..." jawab Jongin. Dia sendiri sedang asyik melihat Jaehyun dibekap Luhan agar tidak mengacau.

"Baik! Aku kesana!" tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol berlari keluar.

Sesampainya di hutan, dia tak dapat menemukan apapun. Chanyeol berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan sambil berpikir. Tunggu! Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di hutan malam-malam begini? Dia ketemu Jaehyun dimana? Lalu... apa yang Jongin lakukan sebelum menelpon dia? Jangan-jangan mereka...

"KEJUTAAAN!" Chanyeol terkejut dan membelalakan matanya saat menyedari semua ada di depannya. Jaehyun, Jongin, Luhan, dan... Baekhyun. ketiga teman sebayanya tersenyum kompak dengan sebuah meja besar penuh makanan terbujur di belakang mereka. Sementara Baekhyun, dia hanya berdiri dengan wajah jengahnya yang biasa dan kedua tangan tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. Hanya ada api unggun yang jadi penerangan mereka, tapi ekspresi baekhyun terlihat sangat jelas. Dia memang memasang wajah jengah, tapi semburat pink muncul samar-samar dipipinya.

"A... apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada tak menyangka.

"Kejutan!" teriak tiga orang itu.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanpa mempedulikan yang lain, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Bukan. Ini ide mereka bertiga, kok! Aku hanya membantu! Lagipula kau kan juga sering membantuku!" jelas Baekhyun sambil membuang muka. Entah kenapa wajahnya memanas. Chanyeol merasa hatinya melonjak. Ada desakan kuat untuk memeluk anak dihadapannya ini, tapi hari ini Chanyeol tak ingin membuatnya kesal.

"Kami juga membuat makanan ini untukmu, loh!" Jaehyun menggantung di lengan Chanyeol seperti biasa dan mengulurkan piring berisi sandwich. Chanyeol mengambilnya satu. " Ahhh! Kyaaa! Chanyeol mengambilnya! Kau mengambilnya untukku, kan?"

Sementara Jaehyun loncat-loncat dan heboh sendiri, Jongin dan Luhan menyingkir. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun ditengah.

"Terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak.

"Rasanya aku sudah bilang kalau mereka yang punya ide. Kenapa berterima kasih padaku? Lagipula... harusnya aku yang berterima kasih," Chanyeol tersenyum hangat.

"Hei, Jongin! Apa kau sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering tersenyum? Bukannya menyeringai seperti biasa?" bisik Luhan.

"Ha? Benar juga! Aku tak menyadarinya," jawab Jongin.

"Jangan-jangan Baekhyun mengubahnya."

"Mungkin. Yah, kurasa nanti akan jadi tambah menarik!"

.

Baekhyun menghirup napas panjang dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu merasa berdebar menhadapi si mungil yang tidak biasa ini. Jarak mereka hanya dua kaki dan mereka saling memandang langsung ke mata. Si rambut coklat mendongak, sementara si rambut hitam menunduk. Pria itu tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu. Suasananya sangat mendukung. Apa mungkin penantiannya selama ini untuk merasakan bibir manis Baekhyun seutuhnya akan...

"Nih! Kris menitipkannya padaku!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan kartu mahasiswa baru Chanyeol. Chanyeol tercengang tapi kemudian tak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Terima kasih!"

Keempat lainnya tercengang. Chanyeol tertawa begitu lepas. Sesuatu yang Jongin, Luhan, juga Jaehyun saja belum pernah dengar.

Tak lama sebuah teriakan dari arah gedung asrama menarik indra pendengaran mereka.

"HWAAA! KENAPA DAPURKU JADI AMBURADUL BEGINI?"

Chanyeol menyeringai pada empat makhluk dihadapannya.

"Hm, kalian nakal, ya!" ketiga lainnya saling pandang dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Sementara Baekhyun, mau tak mau dia tersenyum simpul juga.

Bagaimana pun juga yang paling bertanggung jawab pada kehancuran dapur adalah dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AT THE MIDNIGHT**

Sesekali Baekhyun mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. Berharap itu dapat mengurangi dinginnya angin malam yang menggigit kulit tak tertutupnya. Sementara Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakangnya, menatap khawatir. Kenapa perjalanan ke kamar mereka tiba-tiba jadi terasa lama begini?

"Baek!" si empunya nama menoleh ke asal suara. Dan yang dia dapati adalah teman sekamarnya mengulurkan tangan padanya. Alis kirinya terangkat.

"Ha?"

"Boleh?" tanya Chanyeol. Membuat si mata sipit makin bingung. "Apa boleh kalau kita jalan sambil bergandengan tangan?"

"Hih? Enak saja! Memangnya aku ini anak kecil?" selagi Baekhyun sibuk pasang tampang jaim, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan kanannya di tangan kiri Baekhyun.

"Hei!" Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa jantungnya meloncat saat Chanyeol melakukan itu. Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuk kirinya di bibir Baekhyun. Ssssttt. Bisiknya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti memprotes. Dia membiarkan telapak tangannya menghangat dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin udara dingin menusuk tulang yang tadi dia rasakan langsung hilang karena sebuah genggaman?

Dia sangat bersyukur saat pintu kamar mereka terlihat juga. Tapi waktu dia mau menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, si raksasa itu malah menariknya ke pelukannya.

"E-Eh! Apa-apan kau! Lepas! Atau aku akan teriak!" ujar Baekhyun panik saat kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Aku akan melepasmu kalau kau mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa pesta tadi... kau yang menyiapkannya," sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun.

"Apaan sih? Itu sudah lewat! Dan aku tidak bohong kalau itu semua rencana yang lain! Bukan aku!" jawab Baekhyun yang sudah mulai berani menantang pandangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak menanyakan soal rencana. Tapi PERSIAPAN! Itu masakanmu, kan?" Chanyeol makin mengencangkan pelukannya hingga tubuh Baekhyun makin menempel padanya. Pemuda yang lebih kecil berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sulit. Dia seperti terjebak di semen yang mengering.

"Iya! Iya! Lepaskan aku!" akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Chanyeol melepas kekangannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kan enak! Kau tak perlu malu jika berbuat baik, Little Man!" ujar Chanyeol yang dengan cueknya membuka pintu kamar dan masuk duluan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di koridor sambil melongo.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Review?

*** semua komentar ditujukan untuk fanfic karya 'Nekochan' ini. Terima kasih~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch7 : Big Fat Liar**

**ASRAMA OR ASMARA**

**Rated : T++**

**Genre : Romance;Friendship;Comedy**

**Cast : Chanbaek pairing & Others**

**IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik SM entertainment tapi cerita milik Nekochan_lovers. **

**WARNING : Cerita ini aslinya dibuat oleh Nekochan_lovers, Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara beserta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu ke dalam chanbaek version (REMAKE)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE MORNING**

Ekor mata Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang kalang kabut. Sejak tadi anak itu sibuk berputar-putar mencari pasangan kaus kaki satu-satunya yang bersih. Chanyeol menyeringai dan dengan tenang memandang keluar jendela. Menunggu. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan memilih duduk di tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Hwaaa! Kemana kaos kakiku?" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan jempol kakinya yang belum terbungkus. "Padahal yang lain belum kucuci!"

"Salah sendiri! Kemarin kan libur!" tanggap Chanyeol.

"He? Kemarin kan aku sibuk membuat kejutan untukmu, tahu!" omel Baekhyun.

"Tak pakai juga tak masalah, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan apa-apa! Masalahnya kan ini musim dingin, aku tidak tahan dingin"

"Mm... kalau aku menemukannya, boleh kupakaikan?" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang menghadap Baekhyun. Si kecil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yang menyembunyikannya?" Baekhyun berteriak tertahan. Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum lebar yang nyaris membuat mulutnya koyak. Si rambut cokelat menyapu rambutnya dengan wajah jengah dan helaan napas panjang. Dia mengulurkan kakinya yang belum terbungkus kaus kaki.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan reaksi anak itu. Anak itu diam saja. Kemudian dia berlutut di depan anak itu dan mendongak lagi seolah meminta izin. Anak itu hanya mendongak ke langit-langit sambil menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya. Sambil tersenyum si rambut hitam mengambil kaus kaki dari kantung celananya, menyentuh kaki Baekhyun yang seputih dan selembut sutra, dan berlama-lama memainkan jari jemarinya. Saat dia mau mendaratkan kecupan disana...

"Hei, hei, hei! Apa-apaan ini, hah?" tangan kanan Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol ke belakang sementara tangan kirinya sudah mengepalkan tinju. Wajahnya memerah dengan geraman diujung bibirnya. "Kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya! Kemarin aku baik padamu bukan berarti kau bisa macam-macam, ya!"

Chanyeol tetap tenang. Dia menangkap tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menarik anak itu ke pelukannya. Lalu dia langsung mencuri cium dari bibir mungil si kecil. "Itu balasan karena kau baik padaku."

Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah siap-siap mengamuk, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya terasa amat panas sehingga matanya tertutup uap dan menjadi kabur. Tubuhnya juga lemas lantaran jantungnya memukul dadanya dengan ganas. Chanyeol terduduk di lantai dengan kaki membuka lebar dan tubuh Baekhyun ada diatasnya. Dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya untuk beberapa detik posisi mereka tetap begitu sampai...

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkesiap. Baekhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dengan wajah yang merah merona. Meskipun kesal dan merasa terganggu, Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyesal karena dia tetap bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu disaat yang paling manis. Karena Baekhyun kelihatannya masih syok, Chanyeol berinisiatif membuka pintu. Wajahnya yang tadi cerah berubah keruh saat dilihatnya siapa yang datang.

"Ah, kau teman sekamar Baekhyun? Chanyeol, ya? Aku mau jemput Baekhyun," kata seseorang berwajah kotak dengan lagak sengak. Chanyeol tak menjawab. Dia malah memberi pelototan penuh rasa marah ke anak yang tak lain adalah Jongdae.

"Eh, eh, ke-kenapa malah me-melotot?" kata Jongdae takut-takut.

"Jangan dekati Baekhyun!" tegas Chanyeol.

"Eh?" Jongdae sweatdrop.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Chanyeol? Jangan menakutinya, begitu!" Baekyhun muncul di belakang Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang menakutinya? Aku tak menakutinya, iya kan?" kini Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jongdae dengan tampang ramah. Jongdae malah semakin takut 'Kepribadian ganda, kepribadian ganda,' pikirnya.

"Ya, sudah! Yuk!" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di posisinya semula. Jongdae menoleh bolak-balik ke Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol dengan bingung dan akhirnya...

"BAEEKKK! Tunggu akuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AT NOON**

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seantero cafetaria. Hari ini tempat itu sangat crowded. Semua meja terisi. Masih ada meja sih. Tapi meja itu milik tiga orang itu. Chanyeol dan kedua sahabat kacaunya. Sebenarnya setelah kejadian tadi pagi, dia agak malas bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi dia cerita yang bukan-bukan, lagi!

Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya dengan langkah yang berat, dia berjalan ke tempat tiga orang itu. Meja di dekat jendela dengan view taman dan sofa untuk tiga orang lengkap dengan tiga kursi biasa. Intinya, meja itu sebenarnya available untuk enam orang, tapi sepertinya ada aturan tertulis di udara yang menyebutkan bahwa tempat itu privat untuk mereka bertiga.

"Pagi, Baekhyun!" sapa Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dan melirik ke Chanyeol yang menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Boleh duduk disini?" tanyanya dengan wajah masam.

"Tentu saja. Pacar Chanyeol adalah kakak ipar kami," jawab Jongin sambil berhigh five dengan Chanyeol.

"Cih! Aku mau makan di taman saja!" Baekhyun mengangkat nampannya lagi.

"Baekhyuuun!" suara wanita cempreng muncul di belakangnya. Lee Yubi.

"Eh?" wajah Baekhyun bertambah masam. Suara berisik yang menganggu bukanlah obat yang tepat untuk mengobati betenya. Tapi ternyata bukan Baekhyun saja yang merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan gadis pirang itu, pria berambut gelap di hadapan mereka pun lebih lebih tak menyukainya.

"Tempat lain penuh. Kita duduk disini saja, ya!" Yubi menarik Baekhyun duduk disana. "Tak apa-apa kan ya, oppa-oppa?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat karena tertular antusiasme Yubi. Tapi dia lekas menyesalinya karena Chanyeol dan Jongin sama-sama menggeram dan mengeluarkan death glare mereka yang paling mematikan.

"Kau makan apa Baek? Ya, ampun! Kau harus banyak makan kalsium agar badanmu tambah tinggi!" walau Chanyeol benci Yubi, toh dia tak bisa menahan senyum saat mendengar komentar gadis itu. Apalagi saat dia melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah karena kesal. Mengagumkan.

"Coba scotel ini! Ini banyak kalsiumnya karena mengandung susu, loh! Aaaa!" Yubi mengulurkan sendoknya ke depan Baekhyun. Tadinya Baekhyun mau mengelak dan memaki-maki gadis itu, tapi demi dilihatnya wajah Chanyeol yang mulai keruh, dia membuka mulut dengan senang hati.

"Aaaaa!" katanya manja dengan ekor mata yang tak lepas dari Chanyeol. Yubi bertepuk tangan senang saat potongan scotel di sendoknya di lahap lelaki pujaannya. Dia langsung saja menegcup pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuuun cuuuuuteeee sekali!" katanya setelah duduk di kursinya kembali.

"Hh... te-terima kasih, Yubi!" jawab Baekhyun dengan berat hati.

"Be-berarti... aku dan Baekhyun ciuman secara tak langsung, dong? Kyaa!" Yubi heboh sendiri saat mau melahap scotel di sendoknya. Sendok bekas mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyentuh dahinya. Darahnya sudah naik keubun-ubun lantaran dia yakin telah menjadi tontonan semua orang berkat suara berisik gadis pirang itu, tapi demi balas dendam, dia menahan diri.

Dia melirik ke Chanyol lagi dan sangat terkejut dengan ekspresi yang dipasang pria dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam itu. Daripada dibilang marah, ekspresi Chanyeol lebih pantas disebut... terluka? Pria itu menunduk lama sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan meja dengan lesu. Kedua sahabatnya memandang dirinya sebelum mengikuti jejak pimpinan mereka.

"Eh? Oppa-oppa mau kemana?" tanya Yubi dengan heran.

'Ah, biar saja!' ujar Baekhyun dalam hati untuk menetralisir perasaan bersalah? Hah perasaan bersalah? Apa tidak salah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE EVENING**

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar, Baekhyun memikirkan perbincangannya dengan Kim Songsaenim tadi sore. Sesuatu yang tidak dia duga. Kenyataan yang membuatnya syok, marah, sedih, ah pokoknya kacau. Perbincangan itu berputar lagi di memori otaknya.

**-flashback-**

"_Wah, terima kasih ya Baekhyun! kau sangat membantuku!" ucap Kim Songsaenim, dosen strategi bisnisnya. Kim Songsaenim meminta Baekhyun, yang notabene murid terbaiknya, untuk memeriksa paper anak-anak tingkat tiga. Sebuah kehormatan untuk Baekhyun. apalagi dia juga mendapat ilmu baru setiap berdebat dengan dosen._

"_Tak apa, Kim Songsaenim. Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya dan ilmu diluar jam kuliah."_

"_Aku punya buku bagus. Akan kuberikan untukmu. Hm... mana, ya? Ah, ini dia!" Kim Songsaenim mengulurkan sebuah buku tebal dengan judul bisnis dan dunia._

"_Ha? Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau saya pinjam saja?" tanya Baekhyun tak enak._

"_Sudah, itu untukmu saja. Aku masih punya banyak jika kau mau pinjam," Baekhyun menatap buku itu dengan mata berbinar. Buku setebal itu, dia tak akan sanggup membelinya sendiri. Tapi kini buku itu ada ditangannya secara gratis._

"_Terima kasih, Kim Songsaenim."_

"_Hm... aku selalu suka anak bersemangat sepertimu. Oh iya! Kalau strategi Bisnis, kau tanya saja pada Chanyeol. Dia jago, loh! Kalian sekamar, kan?" Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan bukunya demi mendengar pernyataan dari dosen yang dikaguminya itu. Dan sekarang... ada yang konslet diotaknya atau apa?_

"_Maksud anda, Park Chanyeol?" Kim Songsaenim mengangguk. "Si mesum yang tidak lulus-lulus itu?"_

**-end of flashback-**

Kepalanya pening seketika. Semua yang dia dengar sama sekali tak masuk akal. Tapi yang dia lihat, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya percaya. Percaya bahwa Chanyeol itu memang sosok penuh rahasia. Ah, bagaimana kalau disebut penuh kepalsuan? Pembohong besar. Itu terdengar lebih cocok.

Baekhyun berdiri ragu di depan kamarnya. Tapi akhirnya dia putuskan untuk membukanya setelah menghela napas panjang. Diangkatnya kepala yang tertuju ke lantai dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat pemandangan diatas sofa.

Seseorang gadis duduk diatas Chanyeol dan mereka berciuman dengan ganas. Dari desahan si gadis, Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan lidah Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya. Tangan kedua orang itu juga tak bisa diam. Si gadis sibuk meremat rambut Chanyeol, sementara pria itu memainkan jari jemarinya dibalik rok si gadis. Baekhyun merasa jijik bukan main. Bukan ini yang ingin dia lihat di kamarnya saat pulang dengan badan lelah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku! KELUAR!"Baekhyun berteriak sampai napasnya terengah. Itu cukup berhasil membuat kedua orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Gadis itu kelihatan terkejut sementara Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian seperti biasa.

"Ah, sepertinya rekan kecilmu sudah kembali. Aku akan pergi. Atau... kau mau melanjutkannya di kamarku saja? Yunhee sedang pulang ke rumahnya," ujar Gadis itu sambil membenahi pakaiannya yang agak berantakan.

"Maaf, Hyeri! Tapi aku terlanjur kehilangan seleraku. Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja!" Chanyeol memberikan kerlingan pada gadis itu. Gadis itu memberikan kecupan cepat di bibir Chanyeol dan melangkah ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat berharap kita dapat melanjutkannya, loh!" serunya saat melewati Baekhyun. begitu gadis itu keluar, Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke meja belajarnya dan menaruh ranselnya dengan kasar pula.

"Ka-u! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya disini?" dada Baekhyun naik turun dengan cepat. Rasa marah yang sedang dia tahan sepertinya bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Caramu menyampaikan rasa cemburu itu buruk sekali, Baek!" komentar Chanyeol tenang.

"Cemburu apa, hah?" Baekhyun menggebrak meja. Dia memang kesal, tapi kalau cemburu... entahlah.

"Ya, mungkin kau bukannya cemburu karena aku bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Kau cemburu karena kau ingin melakukannya juga kan dengan pacarmu? Kalau kau mau pakai kamar ini bilang saja! Atau, kau mau kita kencan ganda? Kau dengan Yubi diatas dan aku dengan Hyeri di bawah. Hm..!" jawab Chanyeol santai. Sementara itu Baekhyun sudah panas kuping dan panas hati. Dia meremat meja belajar dengan gigi yang nyaris bergemeretak masih berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

**-flashback-**

"_Maksud anda apa? Dia bahkan belum lulus-lulus sampai sekarang. Apa yang bisa kupelajari dari dia?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penasaran. Sempat terpikir olehnya kalau Kim Songsaenim hanya bercanda, tetapi pria polos seperti beliau rasanya..._

"_Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa lulus sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, tak ada yang tahu kenapa dia tak juga memulai skripsinya. Padahal nilai-nilainya sangat memuaskan, loh!" Baekhyun terbengong-bengong._

"_Kau juga pasti tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol itu anak salah satu donatur di kampus ini, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau juga tahu Park Enterprises, kan? Salah satu donatur terbesar kampus kita. Bukankah kau mengidolakan Erick Park?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Kim Songsaenim menaikkan alis._

"_Jadi... kau tidak tahu kalau Chnayeol itu anak Erick Park dan calon pewaris dari Park Enterprises?" kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menjatuhkan bukunya._

"_Ma... mana mungkin? Erick Park kan bukan orang korea asli. Tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Chanyeol," Baekhyun tersenyum kaku saking syoknya. Setengah wajahnya membatu._

"_Erick Park itu kan juga punya darah korea. Lagipula dia menikahi Lady Seoul tulen. Baekhyun, kau benar-benar tak tahu, ya? Sekedar informasi saja, aku menyuruhmu belajar padanya karena selama dua tahun ini dia menjadi otak dari ekspansi besar-besaran produksi teh milik Park Enterprises ke seluruh dunia. Dia sering keluar kampus sampai larut karena urusan bisnis._

-**end of flashback-**

Baekhyun berjalan dan berhenti di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sofa mendongak dan memandanginya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Chanyeol, berapa usiamu? 24? 25? 26?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Tumben sekali kau peduli!"

"Aku hanya memikirkan saja apa yang selama ini telah kau lakukan. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sex? Hanya sex? Kau bisa dapatkan gadis seperti apapun diluaran sana! Apa sesuatu diluar sana membuatmu takut? Pengecut!" Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. Marah. Dia bangkit, menggenggam siku Baekhyun dengan kasar dan mendesaknya ke dinding. Baekhyun mengaduh sedikit karena punggungnya terbentur.

"Kau... mulai membuatku kesal, Little Man!" geram Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Karena aku satu-satunya anak yang tak berhasil kau tiduri?" balas Baekhyun tak kalah berani. "Kau tampan, kaya, pintar, jenius, kau nyaris perfect, Chanyeol. Apa yang membuatmu terus mengurung diri disini, hah? Apa benar-benar hanya karena sex?"

Chanyeol menangkap dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya dengan kasar.

"Kau... tak mengerti apapun! Kau tak mengerti!"

"Aku memang TAK mengerti dan aku TIDAK mau mengerti! Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu... orang yang dikarunia banyak berkah sepertimu melewatkannya begitu saja? Kau punya segalanya. Kau beruntung hidup mewah dan mendapat pendidikan yang pantas. Tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya!"

"Aku! Dengan keadaanku yang pas-pasan begini, aku tak berharap terlalu banyak menjadi salah satu penghuni tempat ini. Karena itu aku merasa beruntung aku berada disini. Aku berjuang keras agar sampai disini. Banyak keringat yang harus kukorbankan maka aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya! Aku akan maju apapun yang terjadi."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ingin berada disini tapi tidak bisa? Mereka dan aku tak punya harta sepertimu dimana kau hanya tinggal memilih universitas mana yang kau suka! Mereka yang tidak bisa kuliah disini karena tak punya kepandaian yang sama dengamu padahal mereka ingin! Sikapmu... sikapmu itu sama saja dengan menghina mereka! Menghina kami! Menghinaku! Dan yang paling parah... kau menghina kelebihanmu! Anugrahmu! Eksistensimu! Apa kau pernah memikirkannya?"

Chanyeol terperangah menghadapi kesungguhan, kemarahan, dan kesedihan dimata Baekhyun. Dia melepas dagu Baekhyun dan membiarkan anak itu mengalihkan wajah. Tapi dia bisa melihat bahu anak itu berguncang.

"Kau itu memang idiot! Tolol! Bodoh!" maki Baekhyun dan makin jelas terdengarlah suaranya yang goyah. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu anak itu agar menghadap kearahnya. Kali ini dengan lembut. Dilihatnya mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca dan air mata mulai menggantung di ekor matanya. Membuat matanya terlihat sedikit blur. Indah.

"Kau... menangis untukku?" Chanyeol menghapus setitik air mata yang sudah jatuh di pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Tapi itu malah membuat bendungan airmata Baekhyun pecah. Tangisnya semakin deras. Dia menghalau tangan Chanyeol dan menutup isaknya dengan lengan.

Chanyeol mendekat, melingkupi anak itu dengan pelukan hangat dan kali ini Baekhyun tak menolak. Dia menggenggam erat-erat kaus Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria yang lebih tinggi tersebut, menangis sepuas-puasnya. Sementara si pria yang lebih besar membenamkan hidungnya di rambut si yang lebih kecil.

Chanyeol menikmati setiap detik dari saat itu. Bertemu dengan anak ini adalah sebuah hal yang sangat luar biasa. Mukjizat. Entah berapa banyak lagi dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk kehangatan, kepedulian, kasih sayang, dan yang terpenting terima kasih karena memperkenalkan cinta.

Hanya Baekhyun yang membuatnya berbuat sesuatu tanpa mengharap balasan.

Hanya Baekhyun yang setiap kali menyita perhatian dan pikirannya.

Hanya Baekhyun yang dapat membuatnya terlupa dari kebiasaan jeleknya.

Hanya Baekhyun yang membuatnya berpikir tentang cita-cita.

Hanya kata-kata Baekhyun yang mampu membangkitkan hasratnya untuk berjalan menuju sebuah impian.

Hanya anak itu yang berani mengungkapkan segala keburukannya.

Hanya dia yang menangis untuknya.

Baekhyun telah menuntunnya pada arah hidup yang lebih baik entah disadari anak itu atau tidak.

"Lalu... apa yang sudah kau ketahui?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyesap wangi stroberi di rambut Baekhyun.

"K-kau a-anak Erick Park pemilik Park Enterprises," jawab Baekhyun yang masih sesegukkan. Dia langsung mendongak ke Chanyeol dan berkata, "Tapi itu tak akan merubah apapun! Kau tetap si mesum! Si menyebalkan! Tuan pedofil tidak berguna!"

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Baek. Aku sudah lama. Lama sekali menunggu ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu padaku. Seseorang yang melihatku bukan sebagai putra Erick Park dan penerus Park Enterprises melainkan hanya sebagai Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menarik diri dari Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum lemah sebelum meyeka air mata dengan lengan bajunya. Kemeja Hugo Boss dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol menempelkan tangan besarnya ke pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata disana.

"Ternyata kau cengeng juga ya, Little Man!"

"Terserah! Aku tak pernah menangis tahu! Aku paling tak tahan menghadapi orang bodoh sepertimu!"

Masih dengan tangan di pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkah mendekat. Dengan lembut pula diangkatnya sedikit wajah anak itu hingga mata mereka bertemu. Emosi yang bercampur baur terlihat jelas di mata mereka. Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya agar lebih dekat ke wajah Baekhyun dan kini bibir mereka hanya terpisah beberapa mili. Napas mereka beradu. Baekhyun menarik napas panjang sebelum bibir mereka bertambah dekat.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun melebarkan telapak tangannya di wajah Chanyeol. Dengan nada bergetar karena kesal, Baekhyun menambahkan, "Kau ini ya! Tak ada puas-puasnya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Loh, kupikir kau menginginkannya juga."

"Mana mau aku diberi bibir bekas orang lain, ha?" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.

"Ho... jadi, kalau tadi aku tidak ciuman dengan Hyeri, kau mau kucium, begitu?" wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Aku doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian, deh!" jawab Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu bukan jawabannya, Baek!"

"Yang jelas, aku hanya mau ciuman dengan orang yang memang kusukai. Bukannya semua orang seperti kau!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama sebelum akhirnya memaksa anak itu menghadap padanya dengan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Baek...," Baekhyun menatap keseriusan Chanyeol sambil menganga. Mau apa dia? "Jangan dekat-dekat orang lain!"

"Apa urusanmu?" balas Baekhyun. "Aku saja tak pernah melarangmu berhubungan dengan siapapun! Aku tak keberatan kau melakukan apapun dengan Jaehyun, Nana, atau siapalah asal tidak dikamarku!"

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi si keras kepala dihadapannya itu.

"Aku membawa Nana dan Hyeri karena... aku cemburu!" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun terhenyak. "Aku cemburu pada si gadis berisik itu, cowok bodoh itu, juga siapapun yang mencoba mengambilmu dariku! Aku benci melihatmu senang berada dekat dengan mereka sementara tidak denganku! Aku kesal padamu karena kau menikmati kebersamaanmu dengan mereka, sementara aku tak bisa menikmati kebersamaanku dengan orang lain karena kau!"

"Chan-nyeol? Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Baekhyun berjuang keras menjaga intonasi suaranya. Padahal debaran jantungnya mulai memaksanya untuk bersuara cempreng seperti Yubi.

"I love you" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek biarpun dia merasa jantungnya melonjak keluar dari rongganya.

"Dan mungkin aku orang keseribu yang pernah mendengar itu dari mulutmu!" katanya. Kali ini suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar. Dia berkelit dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Jujur saja. Kau yang pertama," Baekhyun terpaku mendengar dan melihat kesungguhan di mata pria itu. Wajahnya memanas dengan cepat seperti direbus dalam air mendidih.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" tanyanya ragu. "Kalau kau pikir cara ini akan..."

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan kata cinta untuk siapapun. Karena kenyataannya aku tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mencintai mereka. Kini aku sadar kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Baek!" potong Chanyeol dengan tampang lebih serius.

"Kau gila, Chanyeol! Benar-benar gila!" ujarnya sambil berbalik menuju kamar mandi, mengurung diri, dan sadar bahwa dia tak akan bisa keluar dari sana dengan wajah merah semerah tomat seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Gimana? Udah panjang kan chap ini? Puaskah? Wkwkkwkw~

Penasaran sama kelanjutannya? Silahkan isi kolom **REVIEW **di bawah ini.

*** semua komentar ditujukan untuk fanfic karya 'Nekochan' ini. Terima kasih~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch8 : Celuller**

**ASRAMA OR ASMARA**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance;Friendship;Comedy**

**Cast : Chanbaek pairing & Others**

**IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik SM entertainment tapi cerita milik Nekochan_lovers. **

**WARNING : Cerita ini aslinya dibuat oleh Nekochan_lovers, Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara beserta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu ke dalam chanbaek version (REMAKE)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE MORNING**

DOK!

BAEKHYUN!

DOK!

BAEKHYUN

DOK! DOK! DOK!

BAEKHYUN!

"Ng~," Baekhyun terbangun lantaran telinganya mendengar suara samar-samar yang terdengar berganti-ganti antara bunyi ketukan pintu dan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Makin lama suara itu makin jelas.

Dengan malas Baekhyun menendang selimutnya dan bangkit duduk dalam keadaan mata masih tertutup. Dikucek-kuceknya mata dan sesekali digaruk rambutnya sampai akhirnya kepalanya terkulai lagi di bahu kanannya. Baru saja leleran saliva pertamanya mau keluar...

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

DOAK! DOAK!

Slurp! Baekhyun tidak jadi ngeces. Kini dia terjaga sepenuhnya. Sambil menggerutu Baekhyun turun dari kasurnya. Ah, leganya waktu dia melihat Chanyeol tak ada di kamar. Sepertinya si mesum itu tetap pergi olahraga seperti hari-hari biasanya. Bagaimanapun dia masih tak nyaman bersama pria itu setelah kejadian semalam.

Dia berjalan malas ke arah pintu berisik yang merusak paginya itu dan membukanya dengan kasar. Yang menerima deathglare darinya di pagi buta ini adalah... Kris.

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi begini sudah menganggu!" seru Baekhyun jutek. Tapi dia langsung sadar satu hal. Kalau Kris jadi kerajinan membangunkan dirinya, maka alasannya sudah pasti itu, kan?

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya, orangtuamu menelpon. Dasar bocah tidak tahu terima kasih!" Kris beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan langkah-langkahnya yang panjang. Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah juga. Karena itu tanpa pikir panjang, setelah mengunci kamar, dia langsung berlari menyusul Kris.

Walau sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun sudah meminta maaf, Kris hanya diam dengan tampang kakunya yang biasa. Akhirnya Baekhyun kesal sendiri dan bertindak masa bodoh. Lagipula sejak awal mereka memang tidak pernah akrab. Dengan cepat suasana hatinya berubah saat didengarnya suara yang sudah amat dirindukannya dari gagang telepon. Ayahnya.

"Hai, Nak! Apa kabar?" Baekhyun tak dapat menahan senyumnya . betapa dia merindukan panggilan itu. 'Nak'.

"Baik Ayah! Bagaimana dengan Ayah? Juga Ibu?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Mm... apa kami menganggu? Biasanya jam segini kau masih tidur kan, ya?" walau tahu Ayahnya tak akan bisa melihatnya, Baekhyun tetap saja menggeleng.

"Aku senang kalian menelpon."

"Ayah dan ibu mungkin akan membelikanmu ponsel untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu Mei nanti. Sabar, ya!" jelas Tn. Byun.

Percaya atau tidak, Baekhyun memang tak pernah punya ponsel. Hari gini tak punya ponsel? Mungkin itu adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuknya. Beberapa orang jelas-jelas merendahkannya. Hanya saja sifatnya yang memang penganut pribahasa 'anjing mengonggong khafilah berlalu' telah menolongnya dari percobaan bunuh diri karena malu.

Untuk keluarganya, ponsel itu termasuk barang mewah yang tidak perlu. Mereka selalu bersama-sama setiap saat dan tak ada alasan untuk menggunakan benda itu. Tapi sekarang, saat mereka jauh, baru terasa bahwa benda itu sangat bermanfaat.

Selama ini Baekhyun selalu menerima telepon dari orangtuanya di kantor petugas administrasi dengan resiko hanya bisa berbincang di pagi hari. Sebelum jam setengah delapan. Sebelum kampus buka. Dia pun harus rela diawasi atau lebih tepatnya dicuri dengar oleh orang-orang di dalam kantor tersebut. Tapi itu tak masalah.

Dia sadar betul bahwa orangtuanya sudah cukup kalang kabut mengiriminya wesel setiap bulan. Mana mungkin dia merengek-rengek minta dibelikan ponsel pada mereka. Memang sih, uang kuliahnya disokong oleh beasiswa dan bantuan dari juragan tehnya. Tapi untuk buku-buku, perlengkapan sehari-hari, tentu saja harus ditanggung sendiri. Dan Byun memang keluarga yang seperti itu. Harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi. Meskipun ditawari bantuan penuh oleh bos mereka, mereka tak mau sepenuhnya bergantung pada orang lain.

Lagipula Baekhyun juga merasa tidak butuh-butuh ponsel amat. Dia tinggal di asrama dan sudah pasti jika punya urusan dengan temannya, mereka bisa langsung ketemu setiap saat. Kalau pun tidak bisa ketemu langsung, ada PC dengan akses internet yang bisa dipakai kapan saja di kamar mereka. Menggunakan internet untuk berhubungan dengan orangtuanya sebenarnya gagasan yang ingin dia ungkapkan. Mereka bisa pakai webcam untuk saling melihat dan bicara. Tapi... membeli ponsel saja orangtuanya belum mampu, apalagi langganan internet! Apalagi kalau punya, mereka pasti kegatelan untuk menghubunginya setiap saat.

"Tak apa, Ayah! Tak perlu memaksakan diri," jawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Tidak! Begini-begini kami sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak uang, loh!"

"Iya, iya! Aku juga akan berusaha mencari kerja sampingan kalau nanti jadwalku tak terlalu padat."

"No, no, no! Itu sama sekali tak perlu! Kau tak percaya pada ayahmu ini, Nak? Kalau ayah bisa membiayaimu penuh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu, kami, aku dan ibumu, hanya meminta satu hal. Tugasmu hanyalah belajar. Belajar sungguh-sungguh dan buat kami bangga. Oke?"

"Pasti!" jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa ada masalah?" waktu ditanya begitu, entah kenapa wajahnya langsung memanas dan mendapati pikirannya tertuju pada Chanyeol. Ya, pria itulah masalah utama untuknya.

"Baik. Semuanya lancar. Nilaiku bagus. Temanku banyak. Aku hanya sering sedikiit terlambat di jam kuliah pagi hari. Aku juga disukai banyak dosen. Apa itu penjelasan yang cukup?"

"Hahaha! Wah, wah! Anakku memang hebat. Lalu... bagaimana dengan pacar? Jangan-jangan disana kau sudah punya gadis idaman yang mau kau kenalkan pada kami nanti!"

Pacar? Sial! Baekhyun mendapari dirinya memikirkan Chanyeol lagi!

"Hih! Yang seperti itu mana ada? A-aku kan baru semester 1, Ayah! Aku harus konsentrasi. Konsentrasi~," pekik Baekhyun. semua mata di ruangan itu langsung tertuju padanya. Mendapati dirinya menjadi tontonan, Baekhyun mendesis dengan nada mengancam pada ayahnya. "Jangan tanyakan hal begitu lagi!"

"Haha! Iya, iya! Tapi kalau nanti sudah ada, ceritakan pada kami, ya! Eh, ibumu mau bicara, nih!" terdengar suara ribut bahwa gagang telepon di seberang telah berpindah.

"Hai, Baekhyun-ku, sayang! Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" ah, lagi-lagi sebutan yang dirindukannya. 'sayang' khasnya Ny. Byun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu! Ibu?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau dengar. Hihi! Tadi ayahmu menggodamu, ya? Tak usah dengarkan dia. Sekarang kau konsentrasi saja dengan kuliahmu," lagi-lagi, walau tak terlihat oleh ibunya saat ini, Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Oi Baekhyun! sebentar lagi sudah jam kuliah!" suara dingin Kris menggelegar tiba-tiba di belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menunjukkan tampang terganggu.

"Ah, sepertinya kau harus berangkat kuliah ya, sayang?" ternyata suara itu terdengar juga di seberang sana. Tanpa melepas pandangan dinginnya pada Kris yang juga sama-sama sekaku es, Baekhyun menjawab 'iya'

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai disini dulu saja ya, sayang! Lain kali kami akan menelponmu lebih pagi. Bye bye, sayang!"

"Bye, Bu!"

"Dah, Nak!" sekarang suara itu berganti jadi bariton lagi.

"Dah, Ayah!" dan tanpa diminta, Kris langsung menekan tombol di tempat gagang. Membuat sambungan telepon itu terputus sempurna.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?" tanya Baekhyun sewot.

"Sudah waktunya kau siap-siap untuk kuliah!" jawab Kris datar.

"Huh! Tak usah kau beri tahu pun aku juga sudah tahu! Dasar menyebalkan!" Baekhyun meninggalkan Kris dengan tampang mencemooh. Dalam hatinya menyusun kata-kata sumpah serapah. 'Dasar darah dingin! Tidak punya perasaan! Zombie! Tiang jemuran! Tiang Listrik! Kelebihan kalsium! Dan Bla bla bla.

Sesekali tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat berjalan kembali ke kamar.

"Huachi!" dia menggosok hidungnya dan menyesali ketololannya yang lupa menyambar jaket atau mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana panjang. Masalahnya, orangtuanya sudah lama tak menelpon dan itu membuatnya semangat setengah mati. Soal kelakuan Kris, Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa si tiang listrik kelebihan kalsium itu marah karena dia tidak mau membantunya membekuk Chanyeol. Yah, Baekhyun tak ingin pusing-pusing memikirkan dua musuh bebuyutan itu. Masalah antara dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah cukup mengganggu konsentrasi kuliahnya.

Saat masuk kembali ke kamar, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah kembali dari olahraga paginya kini sedang mengepak barang-barangnya di koper. Hah? Mengepak?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menyusun pakaian dan buku-bukunya di koper. Rapi... sekali.

"Kau sendiri dari mana?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik.

"Menerima telepon dari orangtuaku," jawab Baekhyun polos. Tapi dia lekas sadar. "HEI! Kan aku yang bertanya duluan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sendiri," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terperanjat. Chanyeol... mau pindah? Kenapa? Apa dia marah? Tapi... bukankah itu bagus?

"Kenapa?" entah kenapa kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang berusaha ditahan supaya tidak keluar dari bibirnya, meluncur lentur lengkap dengan nada khawatir khas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. "Kok, sepertinya kau mulai menikmati keberadaanku disini?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Apa? Enak saja! Pergi saja sana! Lebih bagus kalau kau tidak ada!" gerutunya. "A-aku hanya... ini terlalu tiba-tiba, kan?"

"Tenang saja. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk menjawab pernyataan cintaku," merah di wajah Baekhyun makin dalam.

"Se-sembarangan!"

"Well, aku selesai!" Chanyeol menatap puas pada kopernya yang sudah tertutup. Setelah itu dia menggenggam pegangannya.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang? Sekarang juga? Ini kan masih pagi!" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Justru karena masih pagi, kan?" Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan senyum lembut. Akhir-akhir ini pria mesum itu lebih banyak tersenyum. Dan dia merasa mungkin itulah Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun membalas pandangan Chanyeol dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia tak mengerti. Sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Dia tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Berada di sekeliling Chanyeol memang mengerikan, tetapi kenapa dia punya perasaan bahwa jika dia tak ada akan terasa lebih mengerikan?

"Kau mau tunggu sebentar? Aku... ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan. Tunggu, ya!" Baekhyun mendekat ke arah piano yang ada di pojok kamar. Fyi aja, setiap kamar asrama disini memang memiliki alat musik yang disediakan oleh pihak asrama.

"Hah? Kau mau apa?"

"Berisik! Karena kau bodoh, makanya aku harus memberi wejangan!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan akhirnya menaruh perhatian penuh pada apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu. Suasana di antara mereka sedang bagus dan dia tak ingin merusaknya dengan menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di depan piano tersebut dan mulai menekan tut demi tut piano tersebut. Sementara itu si yang lebih tinggi duduk di ranjangnya menghadap si yang lebih pendek. Si pendek mulai mengeluarkan suara yang -untuk pria lainnya- terdengar sangat manis. Dia tercengang mendapati anak itu berbakat musik juga.

Patience, it took you for everything

It looked like diamond ring

And you wore it so much longer than made sense

Apathy, in disguise, crept on you like a spy

And hurt you in ways you can't describe

Back to the start now

I won't let you go this way now

Honestly is what you need, it sets you free

Like someone to save you

Let it go, but hurry though, there's undertow

And I don't wanna lose you now

Chanyeol merasa hatinya tergelitik. Terasa seperti dikorek tanpa izin dan itu membuatnya merasakan seribu kumbang terbang di perutnya sekarang.

Alright, sit down and spill your heart

Lets start from the very start

Cause I can see by your eyes you're wasted

Your energy comes and goes

You've taken your time, and know

Nothing can change waht's happened, so

Back to the start now

I won't let you go this way now

Honestly is what you need, it sets you free

Like someone to save you

Let it go, but hurry though, there's undertow

And I don't wanna lose you now

.

Oh my, look how your bright star's faded so

How much can you take?

.

Honestly is what you need, it sets you free

Like someone to save you

Let it go, but hurry though, there's undertow

And I don't wanna lose you now

Na na, na na na na

Someone to save you

.

Saat Baekhyun selesai dengan kegiatannya, Chanyeol menunduk. Tangannya memijit dahi, berharap itu dapat menahan rasa emosional yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan di dahi Chanyeol. Memaksa si mesum itu mendongak dan...

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat Baekhyun mengecup dahinya. Baekhyun yang itu! Saat Baekhyun menjauh, wajah anak itu memerah tetapi cibiran tetap setia tersungging di wajahnya.

"Semoga kau berhasil!" katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AT NOON**

Hari ini akan menjadi hari pertama Chanyeol tak ada. Baekhyun sudah menyusun berbagai acara yang bisa dia lakukan tanpa takut ada Chanyeol. Akhirnya... BEBAS! Tapi jadi sedikit bertanya-tanya juga sih. Pertama, kenapa Chanyeol memutuskan pindah. Kedua, apa sih yang sedang dilakukan si bodoh itu sampai dia tak kelihatan dimana pun?

Waktu bertanya pada Jongin dan Luhan pun mereka malah terkaget-kaget karena belum tahu apapun. Atau... jangan-jangan dia... bunuh diri, lagi! Baekhyun langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya. Orang narsis mana ada yang bunuh diri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE EVENING**

Baekhyun duduk di ranjang Chanyeol yang mulai hari ini resmi jadi miliknya. Tak disangka, kamar ini jadi terlalu besar jika hanya ditempati sendiri. Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Cih! Dia tak lagi memikirkan Chanyeol, kan?

Sementara itu, si rambut hitam asyik menekuri notebook dikamarnya. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya melihat satu persatu koleksi gambar di notebook-nya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Satu folder yang dia buka disana isinya wajah Baekhyun yang dia potret saat sedang tidur semua! Belum lagi yang dia ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi kalau anak itu sedang belajar di meja belajarnya atau saat sekedar duduk-duduk di taman kampus. Dasar penguntit!

"I have a kawai time!" serunya. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk mencari angin dengan membuka jendela kamarnya. Mencari angin? Alasan macam apa itu? Sebenarnya dia mau mengintip kamar di seberang kolam sana. Diangkatnya teropong kecil tepat di depan matanya dan mengawasi aktivitas apa yang mungkin terjadi di kamar yang dia incar. Seringainya keluar saat melihat bayangan hitam di balik tirai jendela. Dari gerak-gerikya, sepertinya sosok itu sedang membuka pakaian. Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Ha... halo? siapa ini? Kalau mencari Chanyeol, dia sudah pindah kamar. Mungkin ponselnya ketinggalan."

"Hei, hei! Tenang! Ini aku!" jawab Chanyeol. "Hm... mentang-mentang sendirian, kau sudah berani membuka pakaian di luar kamar mandi, eh?"

"Ch-sialan kau!" seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar saat sosok itu membuka jendela dan celingak-celinguk keluar. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan saat sosok itu -Baekhyun- mendapati dirinya. Kamar Chanyeol sejajar dengan kamar pemuda itu dan mereka dipisahkan beberapa puluh meter oleh kolam.

"Miss you, Baek!"

"Hei! Jadi kau mengintipku dari kamarmu! Dasar kau, ya!" maki Baekhyun dengan bahasa tubuh yang yeah... tentu saja marah-marah.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kalau kau begitu terus... kau bisa masuk angin! Meskipun aku senang sih melihatmu begitu," Chanyeol terkekeh begitu Baekhyun kelabakan karena tak memakai baju. Dia telanjang dada! Baekhyun langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan tirai.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lembut.

"Ya, sedang di telepon olehmu, bodoh! Ngomong-ngomong, ponsel ini maksudnya apa?"

"Itu untukmu."

"Hah? Kau serius! Tidak! Aku tidak mau menerimanya! Masa setiap kali kau selalu memberikan apa-apa padaku?"

"Aku kan mau dengar suaramu jika aku ingin. Lagipula... kau bisa lebih bebas berkomunikasi dengan orangtuamu. Terima, ya!"

"Kalau ingin mendengar suaraku, kenapa sembunyi? Kenapa pindah?" Chanyeol tercengang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. dan tatapannya melembut saat melihat Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan panik.

"Aku... ingin buat kejutan untukmu. Sampai saat itu tiba, tak apa kan kalau kita berhubungan seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu itu apa, hah? Memangnya siapa yang butuh berhubungan denganmu! Kalau tidak melihatmu, itu lebih baik buatku tahu!"

"Karena kau malu mengakui kalau setiap kali melihatku kau deg-degan?" goda Chanyeol.

"Kenapa sih kau senang sekali membuatku naik darah, ha! Idiot mesum!"

"Karena kau manis kalau sedang marah. Aku sudah sering mengatakannya, kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya! Kau benar, Tuan Pedofil tidak berguna! Dan aku si manis dan imut tukang marah-marah ini kan yang membuatmu insyaf, Tuan Playboy?" jawab Baekhyun. kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang dan mencemooh. Chanyeol menyeringai. Nampaknya anak ini mulai tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghadapinya.

"Ha, ha, ha. Selamat malam, Baek!" Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan melambaikan tangan lagi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertegun menatapnya tapi tak lama dia membalas lambaian Chanyeol.

Tak lama setelah itu, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Sebuah SMS masuk.

**Apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang , jangan menyerah ya!**

**Semangat!**

**Baekhyun.**

Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat untuk membalas SMS Baekhyun. SMS itu ternyata sanggup membuat Baekhyun blushing seketika. Isinya sih singkat . hanya begini.

**Je t'aime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**.**

**AN* : **Lirik lagu yang ada di atas itu milik One Republic – Someone to save you & Je t'aime artinya 'aku cinta kamu'.

**AN**: **Sebenarnya aku ng-remake ini ff khusus para temen2 chanbaek shipper dan para pecinta yaoi sekalian. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, follows, dan favorite. Berkat kalian aku masih ingin melanjutkan ff remakan ini. Kalian semangat aku. Buat yang silent riders cobalah sesekali review biar nambah amal /? Wkwkwk

**cepat or lambat kelanjutannya tergantung sama reviewnya / peminatnya. Sekian.**

*** semua komentar ditujukan untuk fanfic karya 'Nekochan' ini. Terima kasih~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch9 : Mr Goodbye**

**ASRAMA OR ASMARA**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance;Friendship;Comedy**

**Cast : Chanbaek pairing & Others**

**IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik SM entertainment tapi cerita milik Nekochan_lovers. **

**WARNING : Cerita ini aslinya dibuat oleh Nekochan_lovers, Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara beserta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu ke dalam chanbaek version (REMAKE)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE MORNING**

Baekhyun sibuk tengok kanan kiri di dalam aula yang mulai ramai. Mencari tempat duduknya. Diangkatnya lagi undangan yang ada di tangannya. Sambil memutar mata untuk menemukan tempatnya, otaknya juga sibuk mengingat-ingat.

Dia mendapatkan undangan itu kemarin. Di celah pintu kamarnya. Dan kalian tahu itu undangan apa? Ya, itu undangan wisuda Chanyeol! Sudah satu bulan dia pindah dari kamar mereka dan tak bertatap muka. Komunikasi yang mereka lakukan hanya via ponsel. Ternyata Chanyeol sibuk menyelesaikan skripsinya! Dan dia selesai dalam satu bulan! Ck, ck! Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat si rambut hitam tak pernah kelihatan sekalipun di depan hidung Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol kan sudah pengalaman berbisnis. Pasti mudah saja baginya mengangkat satu permasalahan yang pernah dialaminya. Sekarang dia mendapat kehormatan untuk menghadiri wisuda mantan roomate-nya itu. Padahal, siapa sih dia?

Akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan tempat duduknya. Tempat VIP, dua baris di belakang jajaran para petinggi universitas. 'Bikin deg-degan saja,' gerutu Baekhyun sambil melihat dress code-nya yang cuma pakai kemeja. Yang lain? Berjas dan berdasi semua, man!

Seseorang duduk di bangku sampingnya. Awalnya Baekhyun tak terlalu memperhatikan karena dia nervous. Bagaimana tidak? Mungkin saja dia satu-satunya orang berumur dibawah 18 tahun di acara sakral ini. Tak punya hubungan apa-apa pula. Tapi saat hatinya mulai sadar diri soal harga dirinya yang selangit, dia duduk dengan gaya jaim dan innocent-nya yang khas.

Baekhyun mulai menaruh perhatian pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Ada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sebagai yang empunya universitas, para donatur, dan petinggi-petinggi dari dinas pendidikan.

'Ha... dia tak ada, ya?' batin Baekhyun. dia meluruskan pandangan ke tempat para wisudawan. Ah, ada Chanyeol dan ternyata sejak tadi dia terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

'Cih! Dia sengaja memberiku tempat disini untuk kepentingan pribadinya rupanya!' maki Baekhyun dalam hati. Tapi dia senang juga, sih! Dia kan sudah cukup lama tak ketemu dengan si mesum itu. Ternyata kalau dia tak ada pun hidup Baekhyun jadi sepi dan terlalu lurus. Istilahnya sih, MEMBOSANKAN!

Tak banyak yang berubah dari segi fisik. Baekhyun melempar senyum hangat sebagai salam pertemuan kembali. Tapi dia jadi ilfeel sendiri saat Chanyeol balas melempar kedipan mata padanya. Dia pun ganti menoleh ke kiri untuk menetralisir rasa muak. Alasan paling tepat sih sebenarnya agar Chanyeol tak tahu wajahnya memerah. Tak ada hal aneh yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Di sampingnya duduk orangtua dari salah satu wisudawan. Lalu, pandangannya beralih ke kanan.

Di sana, duduk seseorang yang kelihatannya hampir melewati tiga perempat abad usianya. Rambutnya putih semua. Kacamata bingkai satunya terasa cocok membingkai wajahnya yang bijak dan... , orang itu menoleh. Dengan mata yang menghilang, dia hanya mengatakan 'Ho, ho, ho!'

"T-Tn. ERICK PARK!" Baekhyun kaget setengah mati saat sadar suaranya menggema di aula. Dia lekas menutup mulutnya dengan panik saat dia jadi pusat perhatian. Dan lagi-lagi hanya terdengar 'Ho, ho, ho!'

"Ke... kenapa Anda ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun. Kali ini agak berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau disini?" Tn. Erick menjawab kembali dengan pertanyaan.

'Dasar! Ayah dan anak sama saja!' cibir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ng... tidak apa-apa, sih! Hanya saja... Anda kan donatur, Anda seharusnya duduk di barisan depan, kan?" Tn. Park hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang donatur. Tapi hari ini... putraku yang diwisuda, loh! Aku hanya ingin berperan sebagai orangtua hari ini," Baekhyun ternganga. Aih, idolanya memang sangat bijaksana. "Lagipula aku juga ingin bicara denganmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Kali ini Baekhyun tercekat. Bagaimana beliau bisa tahu namanya? Ah, pasti dari Chanyeol, kan?

"Ah, bicara dengan saya? saya... saya rasa saya sama sekali tak pantas untuk Anda temui."

"Jangan merendah. Hari ini aku akan melihat putraku berdiri di depan sana karena dirimu."

"A-Anda terlalu berlebihan. Chanyeol lulus karena usahanya sendiri, kok!" Tn. Park hanya menanggapi jawaban Baekhyun dengan senyum.

"TERIMA KASIH PARA HADIRIN DAN UNDANGAN SEKALIAN. HARI INI..."

Selagi protokol sibuk cuap-cuap, Tn. Park membuka percakapannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun!" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan senang hati. Biasanya, untuk acara yang sifatnya seremoni seperti ini, dia akan tertidur pada menit kelima setelah duduk. Tapi kali ini... bagaimana bisa? Disampingnya ada Tn. Erick Park, loh! Idolanya! Sosok yang ingin dia gapai. Dia sih berharap bisa bicara macam-macam tentang bisnis.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau jadi menantuku?"

"?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AT NOON**

Di salah satu sudut aula yang sudah sepi, dua anak beranak berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Si anak, sosok yang lebih tinggi, membungkuk pada ayahnya.

"Ayah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf," lirih si anak yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?" sang ayah, Tn. Park, balik bertanya dengan bijak.

"Aku... sudah memutuskan masa depanku sendiri. Aku...," Chanyeol berhenti bicara dan mulai merasa gugup.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menunduk dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia sungguh sedang ada di persimpangan. Apa yang akan menjadi keputusannya mungkin saja adalah sesuatu yang tak termaafkan, tapi...

**Honestly is what you need, it sets you free**

**Like someone to save you**

Mata Chanyeol membuka dengan cepat seolah dia baru saja disambar listrik atau semacamnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Tn. Park, mata dengan mata.

"Aku... aku tidak ingin menggantikan kedudukan ayah di Park Enterprise. Aku ingin mencapai cita-citaku sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi seorang koki. Ingin membuat restoran dimana aku bisa memasak sesukaku. Itulah impianku!" ujar Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh dan menatap ayahnya. Tn. Park hanya diam. Chanyeol mulai gelisah. Mungkin ayahnya marah, mungkin kecewa, mungkin juga dia akan dibenci. Entahlah. Chanyeol tak dapat membaca pikiran pria dihadapannya saat ini.

Tn. Park mendekat ke arah putranya. Dia mendongak agar bisa menatap mata putranya secara langsung. Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludah karena dia benar-benar tak bisa mengerti arti tatapan ayanhnya itu.

Sang pria berambut kelabu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi Chanyeol yang pucat. Senyumnya terkembang.

"Akhirnya... kau mengatakannya juga!" serunya dengan senyum yang membuat Chanyeol heran.

"A...yah?"

"Aku selalu menunggu. Menunggumu untuk mengatakan dengan tegas tentang keinginanmu sendiri. Aku merasakan bahwa kau menghindar karena kau merasa terpaksa dengan takdirmu. Tapi aku bangga padamu, Nak! Karena akhirnya kau bisa memilih jalanmu sendiri."

"Ta-tapi... kupikir Ayah akan... apa kau tak kecewa padaku?"

"Ho ho ho! Aku akan lebih kecewa jika kau menjalankan bisnis kita dengan setengah hati. Tapi kau tak keberatan kan jika aku minta tolong padamu? Masalahnya aku juga belum bisa mengandalkan adikmu itu, loh!" Chanyeol memeluk Tn. Park.

"Tentu saja! Tentu! Terima kasih, Ayah!" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada sang ayah. "Aku bersedia jadi direksi atau konsultan bisnis asalkan statusku freelance!"

"Ho ho ho!" mereka berjalan berangkulan. "Kau memang sengaja tidak lulus-lulus, ya?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil terenyum salah tingkah. Memang hanya Tn. Park saja yang bisa membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu.

"Oh, iya Chanyeol! Kapan-kapan ajaklah Baekhyun menemuiku!" Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan menatap ayahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Baekhyun?" tanyanya ragu. Tn. Park tersenyum.

"Iya! Baekhyun! Anak yang yang baik, ya! Aku menyukainya."

"Haha! Bagaimana kalau dia kuambill menjadi pendampingku" candaan yang berasal dari hati!

"Hm... aku sudah memintanya menjadi menantuku, kok! Ho ho ho!"

"Ha?" Chanyeol kini mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia menatap Tn. Park dengan ekspresi campur aduk. "Memangnya siapa yang memberi tahu Ayah tentang Baekhyun?"

"Ya... kurasa orang yang bisa membuatmu memintanya jadi teman sekamar pastilah orang yang istimewa, bukan? Lagipula aku hanya bercanda. Bercanda! Dia masih anak-anak dan harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya untuk meraih cita-citanya. Dia sudah membantumu untuk berani menjalani impianmu sendiri, loh! Karena itu kau harus mendukungnya dan berhenti mengganggunya, ya!"

"Aku janji untuk mendukungya. Tapi kalau berhenti mengganggunya sih...," Chanyeol memijit dagunya. Berlagak sedang berpkir sambil menyeringai licik.

"Ho ho ho!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE EVENING**

"CHEERS!"

"Woooo! Akhirnya Chanyeol lulus juga!" Jongin merangkul Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih, Tuhaaan! Jongin! Kita juga harus buru-buru mengikuti jejak Chanyeol. Kau kan juga sudah lumutan disini!" komen Luhan tak menghilangkan sedikit pun seri di wajah Jongin.

"Yeoliii... Berarti kau akan meninggalkan aku! Huwaaa!" tangis Jaehyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja sejak tadi. Tak bergairah untuk mengomentari satupun kata-kata temannya.

Keempat orang itu bekumpul di kamar Chanyeol untuk merayakan kelulusan dedengkot kampus sekaligus perpisahan karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir Chanyeol di kampus itu. Mereka berempat duduk di lantai, tapi... masih ada yang kurang.

"Kok Baekhyun tidak kau undang?" tanya Luhan.

"Hei, Luhan! Baekhyun itu kan spesial! Spesial! Nanti pasti akan ada momennya sendiri. Betul tidak Yeol?" goda Jongin sambil menarik ujung bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lemah.

"Oh, Yeoli! Apa iya dia begitu penting untukmu?" tanya Jaehyun sambil bergelendot manja pada Chanyeol.

"Jaehyun! Kau ini!" Jongin menjitak kepala Jaehyun dan membuat si kepala merah itu meringis. Chanyeol yang duduk ditengah-tengah mereka akhirnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menjadi perhatian ketiga kawannya yang lain.

"Aku mau ke tempat Baekhyun!" ujarnya. Dia melangkah keluar kamar. Meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ketiga lainnya hanya bisa saling bertukar pandangan.

"Huwaaaa Chanyeooolll!" teriak Jaehyun.

**...**

**...**

Sementara itu Chanyeol melangkah dengan bimbang menuju kamar Baekhyun. entah kenapa, bertemu anak itu saat ini menjadi momen-momen yang sangat berat. Bagaimanapun ini perpisahan, loh! Bukan perpisahan yang sama seperti pindah kamar. Mulai besok mereka akan memijak tanah yang berbeda. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol ragu, Baekhyun sama sekali tak terlihat peduli.

Saat wisuda tadi, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat. Tapi secara keseluruhan dia tak kelihatan keberatan jika Chanyeol pergi. Sedih, kehilangan, atau perasaan sejenis yang saat ini dirasakan pria berambut hitam itu, sama sekali tak terlihat di wajah anak itu. Atau jangan-jangan anak itu justru merasa lega karena tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin saja. Bukankah selama ini Baekhyun selalu menganggap Chanyeol pengganggu? Buktinya dia tak datang ke kamar Chanyeol untuk _farewell party_ meskipun diundang.

Dia jadi sedikit menyesal. Tahu begini, Mungkin dia tak akan buru-buru membuat skripsi untuk cepat-cepat lulus. Haa~ah! Kini kakinya telah berhenti di depan kamar Baekhyun, bekas kamarnya.

TOK! TOK!

Walau ragu, Chanyeol akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Ada suara dari arah dalam dan tak lama pintu terbuka. Baru Chanyeol mau memasang tampang paling bijaknya, yang muncul dihadapannya bukan Baekhyun, melainkan Jongdae. Senyum manis yang terlanjur dipajang berubah masam.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia lebih mirip seperti polisi yang sedang menginterogasi maling ayam. Jongdae langsung ciut nyalinya.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu Baekhyun ada dimana. Tadi dia keluar. Aku disini hanya untuk meminjam komputernya karena yang dikamarku sedang dipakai teman sekamarku. Terus aku juga..."

"Siapa yang tanya urusanmu, ha?" potong Chanyeol galak. Membuat mata Jongdae langsung berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol tak peduli. Matanya mengintip kamar dari celah pintu. Sepertinya tempat itu memang kosong. Walau sudah berusaha, Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Jadi... dia benar-benar tak ada di kamar?" lirihnya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu diajukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena takut dimarahi akibat tak menjawab, Jongdae mengangguk-angguk. Tingkahnya malah membuat Chanyeol jadi kesal.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam pada Baekhyun!" ancam Chanyeol sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Jongdae. Saat Chanyeol cukup jauh, Jongdae berujar.

"Ya, tuhan! Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahan sekamar dengan orang menyeramkan begitu?"

Sepertinya hal itu didengar oleh Chanyeol karena sekarang si mesum itu tengah melotot pada bocah berwajah kotak yang langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan ketakutan.

Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Dia tak tahu harus kemana untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Dia rindu. Sangat rindu pada anak itu. Pada mata indahnya yang lembut tapi bersinar kuat, wangi stroberi khas tubuhnya, jari lentiknya, ucapan tajamnya, senyumnya, pertengkaran kecil mereka, wajanhya yang memerah, a~ah. Banyak hal menakjubkan yang dia alami bersama anak itu. Entah kenapa semua hal yang semula terasa biasa saja menjadi istimewa saat dijalani dengannya. Asrama ini, kamar mereka, entah sejak kapan terasa seperti surga kecil bagi Chanyeol. Surga. Baekhyun.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol berhenti di depan dapur. Dilihatnya tempat itu dengan seksama sambil berpikir dalam-dalam. Apa mungkin anak itu ada di dalam sana?

"Ah! Mana mungkin! Buat apa dia disana? Membuat roti panggang saja dia tak bisa!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum mulai melangkah kembali. Di tengah perjalanannya yang tak jelas, akhirnya dia mendapat sebuah ide. Dia memutar haluan dengan semangat.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan ruang siaran yang dikunci bersama Zitao, ketua klub penyiaran, yang tentu saja memgang kunci ruangan itu.

"Aduh, Hyung! Buat apa sih membuka tempat ini malam-malam? Hoahm!" tanya Tao yang terpaksa diseret dari tempat tidurnya oleh Chanyeol.

"Malam-malam? Ini baru jam delapan malam tahu! Sudah buka saja!" omel Chanyeol.

Pintu ruang klub terbuka. Di dalamnya ada ruang rapat klub dan ruang kedap suara yang dipakai untuk siaran. Peralatannya juga lengkap. Sekarang mereka berdiri di depan alat pemutar kaset.

"Nah, sekarang Hyung mau apa?" tanya Tao.

"_Well_, apa bisa kalau ini diputar di asrama cowok saja?"

"Boleh! Tinggal di rubah saja settingannya. Nah! Kalau begini, lagu yang diputar nanti hanya akan bersuara di speaker asrama cowok. Lagipula Hyung bukannya mau memutarnya di radio, kan ya?" ujar Tao sambil mengutak-atik alat dihadapan mereka. Chanyeol yang tak begitu mengerti untuk hal-hal teknis begitu, hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Berisik! Sudah cepat lakukan saja!" lanjut Chanyeol lagi. Loh! Kok dia jadi mirip dengan Baekhyun? marah-marah terus. Tidak sabaran pula.

"Oke-oke! Sudah siap, Hyung!" Tao memberikan mikrofon pada Chanyeol dan mulai mengutak-atik komputer untuk memilih lagu. "Langsung saja bicara!"

Di tempat persembunyiannya, Baekhyun mulai mendengar suara desisan dari arah koridor. Mungkin akan ada pengumuman. Dengan cuek, dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Tapi tak lama suara seseorang dari speaker itu membuyarkan total semua konsentrasinya. Itu kan...

"Selamat malam!" telinga Baekhyun menegak. Suara yang menggema di seluruh asrama anak lelaki itu, kan...

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku mau mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang," saat suara itu diam, musik mengalun, membangun nada-nada yang menyusun harmoni, dan terdengarlah lagu "Built to last"-nya Melee. "_This is for you_, Baekhyun _Darling_!"

_I've looked for love in stranger places_

_But never found someone like you_

_Someone whose smile_

_Makes me feel I've been holding back_

_And now there's nothing I can't do_

_._

_Cause this is real, and this is good_

_It warms the inside just like it should_

_But most of all, most of all_

_It built to last_

.

'A-apa-apaan itu?' pikir Baekhyun dengan wajah merah antara malu, marah, kesal, dan yeah... sedikit senang, sih! 'Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan? Dan... dan tadi dia bilang apa? Baekhyun _darling? _**DARLING**? I-itu kan sama saja mengumumkan kalau...'

_._

_All of our friends_

_Saw from the start_

_So wahy didn't we believe it too?_

_Yeah, now look, where we are_

_You're in my heart now_

_And there's no escaping it for you_

_._

_Cause this is real, and this is good_

_It warms the inside just like it should_

_But most of all, most of all_

_It built to last_

_ . _

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya menatap hasil pekerjaannya. Teh yang dia racik untuk pesta perpisahan kakak kelas narsisnya. Kalau sudah begini... memangnya Baekhyun akan sanggup bertemu dengan si rambut hitam itu? Rasanya tidak.

_._

_Walking on the hill at night_

_With those fireworks and candlelight_

_You and I were made to get love right_

_._

_Cause this is real, and this is good_

_It warms the inside just like it should_

_But most of all, most of all_

_It built to last_

_._

_Cause you are the sun in my universe_

_Consider the best when we felt the worst_

_And most at all, most of all_

_It built to last_

_._

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur membawa botol yang berisi teh. Kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Biar saja. Minuman itu akan diminumnya bersama Jongdae saja. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin melesat ke kamar Chanyeol dan memaki-maki orang itu. Bagaimanpun juga siaran tadi pasti akan menimbulkan gosip yang bukan-bukan. Tapi boro-boro memaki, saat ini wajahnya terlalu merah untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Masalahnya, wajahnya bukan memerah karena marah, tapi malu karena senang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT MORNING**

Chanyeol mengangkat kopernya dengan enggan. Semalam Baekhyun tak datang ke kamarnya. Tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Tidak juga membalas SMS-nya. Apa dia marah?

Dia berusaha menyeret-nyeret langkahnya menuju halaman kampus. Berharap ditengah jalan dia bisa berpapasan dengan si rambut cokelat untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi... harapan tak selalu menjadi kenyataan dan itulah yang sedang dialami olehnya.

Sambutan ramai dari ketiga sahabat karibnya bahkan Kris yang juga ada disana tak mampu membuat pria itu bergairah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berdiri di depan mereka, di depan mobil _sport_-nya yang sudah siap membawanya pergi dari sini. Dia hanya mampu memberi senyum hambar pada keempat orang dihadapannya.

"Selamat, ya!" ujar Kris. Dia kedengaran sangat senang. Bukan senang karena Chanyeol lulus, tapi karena dia akan segera akan kaki dari kampus itu. Jongin dan Luhan berdiri merangkulnya di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Sementara Jaehyun memeluknya dari depan.

"Hati-hati, Chanyeollie! Aku akan merindukanmu! Huwaaa!"

"Semoga kau berhasil di luar sana! Jangan lupa mengajak kami kalau kau bersenang-senang, loh Yeol!"

"Doakan kami supaya cepat menyusulmu, ya! Sering-sering main kemari! Semoga Tuhan melindungi kita semua!"

Chanyeol tak menggubris kata-kata temannya. Yang bermain dikepalanya sekarang hanya satu orang.

"Chanyeol!" parah, parah! Sekarang Chanyeol malah berilusi mendengar suaranya. Dia benar-benar diserang penyakit 'cinta' akut.

"BAEKHYUN!" seru Luhan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Arah kemana kepala Luhan menoleh. Dan ternyata benar. Anak itu... sosok itu... ada disana.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat. Membuat degup jantung Chanyeol bertambah kencang. Jongin dan Luhan dengan kompak menyeret Jaehyun menjauh dari kedua orang itu. Kini mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Maaf! Ini! Kemarin aku coba membuatnya! Berikan juga untuk Tn. Park!" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah termos kecil dengan wajah cemberut yang... _cute_. "Kau...baik-baik ya diluar sana! Jangan berbuat hal yang bodoh! Manfaatkan waktumu dengan baik, lalu... semoga sukses! Sekali lagi... selamat, ya Chanyeol!" lanjut Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Chanyeol mengambil termos itu dan memperhatikan benda perak ditangannya tersebut. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, tatapan matanya langsung menghujam ke mata Baekhyun. Membuat anak itu salah tingkah untuk sesaat.

"Baek...," katanya. "Katakan kau cinta padaku dan aku akan kembali!"

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang _to the point_.

"Ke-kenapa begitu? Memangnya kau mau kembali jadi apa? Mahasiswa? Dosen? Kau pasti sudah di _black list_, bodoh!" omel Baekhyun untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Kau mau mengatakannya atau tidak?" buru Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menunduk lama sebelum matanya berani mengkonfrontasi cokelat Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau! Seenaknya memaksa orang untuk bilang cinta! Aku tak tahu apa aku mencintaimu atau tidak," jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol tercengang. Raut kecewa nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Karena itu... kau harus kembali! Buat aku mengatakannya!"

Chanyeol ternganga mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir mungil si kecil di depannya yang menatapnya dengan wajah yakin. Tak lama seringainya keluar dan berubah menjadi senyum yang lebar. Kemudian tawa renyah membahana disana.

"Haha! Baiklah!" dia mencengkram lengan Baekhyun. Dan memberikan kecupan ringan didahi anak itu. Baekhyun terkejut, tapi dia tak punya hasrat untuk memarahi pria itu. "Tunggu aku, ya!"

Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum melangkah meninggalkan gerombolan itu. Sosoknya ditelan _body_ mobilnya yang kini tengah melesat meninggalkan area kampus. Jongin dan Luhan merangkul Baekhyun yang masih setia memandangi ujung jalan yang menelan pergi sosok pria yang paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya itu.

Sementara Jaehyun, dia sibuk mengelap air matanya dengan ujung lengan kemejanya. Kepergian Chanyeol membuatnya sedih, tapi dia lebih sedih lagi melihat adegan romantis cowok pujaannya dengan orang lain yang bukan dia.

Tiba-tiba sebuah saputangan terulur kepadanya. Saputangan dari pria berkacamata di sampingnya. Kris. Dan keliahatannya bunga-bunga cintanya yang layu, mulai bermekaran kembali. Diterimanya saputangan itu dengan haru dan dia menetapkan dalam hati bahwa Kris adalah pria yang tepat untuknya. Berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**A.N : **'Dia' yang dimaksud disini adalah Tn. Park. Bukan Chanyeol.

**Seperti biasa.**

**Review?**

*** semua komentar ditujukan untuk fanfic karya 'Nekochan' ini. Terima kasih~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch10 : Baekhyun's Holiday**

**ASRAMA OR ASMARA**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance;Friendship;Comedy**

**Cast : Chanbaek pairing & Others**

**IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik SM entertainment tapi cerita milik Nekochan_lovers. **

**WARNING : Cerita ini aslinya dibuat oleh Nekochan_lovers, Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara beserta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu ke dalam chanbaek version (REMAKE)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE MORNING**

Baekhyun meringis saat pantatnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai tangga kampus. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah. Daripada dia harus capek berdiri menunggu Chanyeol, si tukang telat itu! Dia merogoh kantung celana safarinya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana. Dibukanya kembali _inbox_ –nya dengan malas.

_**Baek, kau sudah mulai liburan, kan? Kau punya rencana apa? Kita pergi berdua, yuk! Miss you so!**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

Baekhyun cemberut. Sebenarnya dia ingin pulang kampung. Ingin cepat-cepat memamerkan nilai-nilai sempurnanya pada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi si mesum itu malah mengajaknya pergi! Dan dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, setelah dia bersedia meluangkan satu hari di awal liburan, Chanyeol malah membuatnya menunggu lama.

Anak itu mendongakkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut sang angin musim yang mempermainkan rambutnya. Dihirupnya napas panjang dan itu membuatnya bisa memikirkan segala sesuatunya lebih jernih.

Setelah Chanyeol lulus, dia hanya menghubungi Baekhyun sesekali tapi sama sekali tak bercerita apapun tentang dirinya. Baekhyun juga enggan bertanya. Huh! Bisa-bisa pria kelebihan kalsium itu malah kegeeran!

Yang mengherankan, Baekhyun pikir setelah Chanyeol tak lagi seatap dengannya, dia bisa hidup dengan tenang. Tapi, kenapa intensitas untuk memikirkan pria itu jadi lebih sering? Seperti misalnya 'dia sedang apa', 'apa yang dia lakukan sekarang', 'apa yang dia sembunyikan', yah... pokoknya hal-hal seperti itu. Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan bahwa itu dikarenakan Chanyeol tak menceritakan dengan jelas apa pekerjaannya di luar sana.

"Hm... dia sudah pasti meneruskan Park enterprise, kan?" gumam Baekhyun saat membuka mata.

Well, dia tetap berpikir bahwa Chanyeol itu adalah pria yang menyebalkan dan menyeramkan. Tapi disisi lain, pria itu perhatian dan Baekhyun sudah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia sebenarnya baik. Berada disekitarnya membuat Baekhyun merasa... hangat. Seperti ada seseorang yang melindungi. Seperti... seorang kakak.

Gagasan itu membuat Baekhyun tenang. Ya, dia pasti hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kakak. Tak lebih.

**I Love You**

Pria itu... mengatakan itu padanya. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh? Itu membuat Baekhyun agak bimbang. Apalagi semenjak keluar dari kampus dia tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit tentang pernyataan cintanya lagi.

**Aku tak pernah mengatakan kata cinta untuk siapapun. Karena kenyataannya aku tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mencintai mereka. Kini aku sadar kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Baekhyun!**

Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kakak? Baekhyun tak pernah punya kakak, tapi apakah seorang kakak akan membuatnya berdebar setiap saat? Apa seorang kakak juga akan membuat wajahnya panas dan memerah setiap kali diperlakukan baik? Dia tak yakin. Gagasan yang semula membuatnya tenang kini mulai diragukan kebenarannya.

Atau... jangan-jangan ini...cinta?

"TIDAAAAK! Tidak mungkin!" jerit Baekhyun. Perasaannya kacau balau. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal dan dia tak punya ide untuk menyingkirkan kekalutannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga mempunyai seorang kakak ataupun jatuh cinta, dua-duanya adalah hal yang baru bagi Baekhyun. hal yang tak dapat dia pahami dengan mudah. Tapi dia masih mengharapkan kemungkinan yang pertama. Bahwa Chanyeol tak lebih dari seorang kakak yang sebelumnya tidak dia miliki.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" sebuah suara membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri tiba-tiba. Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara, dimana seorang pria yang memakai mantel hitam dan berkaca mata hitam berdiri di samping Ferrari merah yang mencolok. Pria itu -Chanyeol- mencopot kacamatanya dengan elegan. Menampakkan pupil coklat yang sudah lama tak terlihat oleh si mata sipit.

'Stress! Sok keren! Bisa-bisanya dia memakai mantel hitam di musim panas!' komen Baekhyun dalam hati sambil berdiri. Dia menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya yang sebenarnya tidak kotor.

"Ngapain kau berdiri dengan gaya sok keren begitu, dasar tukang telat!" omel Baekhyun sambil menuruni tangga dan tak lama kemudian sudah berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sebegitu merindukan diriku sampai langsung turun menyongsongku begini," balas Chanyeol.

"APAA! Enak saja!" sembur Baekhyun. baru saja dia mau membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan omelannya, Chanyeol menarik si rambut coklat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu yang sedang marah-marah," ujar yang lebih tinggi. Yang lebih pendek langsung blushing.

"KAU INI, YA! Tetap saja, MESUM! Main peluk-peluk sembarangan!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan menutupi wajahnya yang menge-pink seperti rendaman bunga Rosella. "Kita jadi pergi atau tidak?"

"Yeah, ayo!" Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil di belakangnya untuk Baekhyun dan saat anak itu masuk, dia pun berputar ke pintu satunya dan akhirnya ikut tertelan Ferrari merah tersebut.

"Kita mau kemana, sih?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang tak henti mengamati setiap inci interior mobil mewah Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kali pertamanya naik mobil mewah, loh! Keluarganya memang sering dipinjami mobil oleh bos mereka kalau mereka mau piknik keluarga. Tapi paling bagus juga mobil pick-up untuk mengangkut daun teh.

"Tenang saja. Kau tinggal duduk tenang. Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu!" Chanyeol menginjak gas dalam-dalam. Membuat laju mobil itu makin cepat dan saat jarum speedometer mulai menunjukkan batas maksimum...

"HYAAAA! KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI? JANGAN AJAK AKUUU...!"

Tahukan yang berteriak siapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh mereka terlonjak ke depan sesaat setelah mobil merah itu berhenti. Chanyeol menyeringai dengan wajah cerah. Berlawanan dengannya, pemuda berkulit pucat di sampingnya malah jadi lebih pucat. Untuk sesaat dia seperti patung pualam yang menahan napas.

"TADA! Kita sampai!" ujar Chanyeol ala guide.

"K-ka-kau gila! Kau mau membunuhku, hah?" maki anak itu begitu tersadar dari aksi membatunya. Dengan gerakan cepat wajah Chanyeol sudah berpindah beberapa inci saja dari wajah Baekhyun. samar-samar Baekhyun bisa merasakan napas pria itu diwajahnya.

"Kalau mati, kita akan mati bersama. Bukankah itu indah?" katanya. Baekhyun menggeram sebal. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya di muka Chanyeol. Membuat si mesum tertawa renyah dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari anak itu.

Baekhyun melemparkan pandangannya keluar kaca mobil dan tercengang memandangi gedung di depan matanya. Matanya yang sipit tiba-tiba membulat saat melihat logo besar di gedung itu. PE. Park Enterprise. Lalu dia beralih lagi memandang Chanyeol. Membuat si rambut hitam itu makin kagum dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang mau bagaimanapun tetap manis.

"Tak bisa berkata-kata, sayang? Erick Park ngotot mau bertemu denganmu disini. Jadi..."

"...suk. ayo masuk!" ujar Chanyeol dengan cahaya mata yang sparkling anywhere.

Chanyeol senang sekali. Kenapa? Soalnya selagi Baekhyun sibuk mengagumi gedung itu, dia bisa menggenggam tangan anak itu sepuas-sepuasnya seolah menjaga layangan supaya tidak putus-putus. Ditempat seluas ini, dengan kesadaran nyaris hilang dan wajah kagum yang super duper manis, Chanyeol khawatir kalau Baekhyun dibawa lari orang. Apalagi saat dengan terang-terangan para karyawan yang menyapanya memandangi anak itu seperti menelanjangi. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tenang, coba!

Akhirnya ketidaksadaran Baekhyun berakhir saat mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Baekhyun masih mengagumi tempat yang satu ini, sih! Tapi...

"Mana ? katanya dia mau menemuiku!" tuntut Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Hm...kau pikir dia mau menemui sembarang orang?" Baekhyun melongo.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau harus cerdas di depannya. Dia hanya mau menemui orang yang selevel dengan dirinya termasuk kau. Yang kemarin... itu pengecualian. Dia sedang senang saat itu," jelas Chanyeol.

"Mana mungkin! Pembohong!"

"Kalau tak tidak percaya ya terserah! Berarti kau takut!" PIK! Antena emosi Baekhyun mulai mengacung.

"Takut? Takut apa? Enak saja! Memangnya aku harus apa?" Chanyeol meyeringai. Merasa seperti laba-laba yang didatangi kepik cantik. Jebakannya berhasil!

"Siang ini Ayahku ada rapat dengan para manajer. Dia mau kau menggantikan dirinya," Baekhyun speechless dengan wajah memutih. Menggantikan ? rapat dengan manajer? Manajer Park Enterprise? Dia mulai mencium adanya bahaya.

"Kau gila! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin menyuruhku menggantikan dirinya dengan resiko...," Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya begitu sadar itu bisa menjadi serangan balik untuknya. Tapi terlambat.

"Jadi intinya, kau takut, kan? Kau tak berani menghadapi meraka. Come on, Baek! Saat seusiamu aku sudah menjalaninya. Kau tak perlu pusing. Semua bahannya sudah disiapkan. Kau hanya tinggal mempelajarinya dan menerangkannya pada peserta rapat. Katanya kau mau jadi bos! Katanya kau mau punya perusahaan sendiri!" Chanyeol bicara panjang lebar. Membuat Baekhyun panas kuping. Namun dia sadar bahwa bicara apapun untuk membela diri sama saja dengan mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh.

"Ok! Aku terima tantanganmu! Tapi... masa aku rapat dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Baekhyun melebarkan tangan. Memperlihatkan busana santainya yang terdiri dari kaus merah di dobel dengan kemeja lengan pendek merah kotak-kotak, celana pendek warna coklat, dan sepatu kets putih tanpa kaus kaki. Berharap itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah menyiapkan... ini!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan seperangkat pakaian yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, jas dan celana bahan hitam, lengkap dengan dasi. Baekhyun berjengit. Sial! Sial!

"Ini pakaiannya. Ini bahan rapatnya. Silahkan mempelajarinya disini sementara aku keluar! Rapat dimulai jam 2!" Chanyeol meletakkan notebook ke atas meja dan membuka slide yang dipakai untuk rapat nanti. Setelah itu, dia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Poor Baekhyun!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AT AFTERNOON**

Chanyeol bersandar di dinding pualam coklat dengan mata tak lepas dari pintu kayu besar berukir naga di hadapannya. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berjuang di dalam sana. Berjuang meyakinkan orang tua kolot keras kepala dengan titel manajer. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana sulitnya meyakinkan mereka saat pertama kali melakukannya sebagai penerus ayahnya. Dia saat itu maupun Baekhyun saat ini, mungkin hanya akan dilihat sebelah mata dan dianggap sebagai anak ingusan. Walaupun yang untuk Baekhyun ini hanya simulasi, alias dikondisikan , ini akan jadi pelajaran penting untuk anak itu jika dia serius menapaki jalan ini untuk masa depannya. Menjadi seorang pembisnis tangguh.

Tak lama pintu itu terbuka. Satu persatu peserta rapat keluar sambil berdiskusi. Hebat sekali akting mereka. Yang terakhir keluar adalah Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia nampak lemas dan syok seperti prajurit kalah perang. Ah, ternyata hal ini masih sulit untuknya saat ini. Melihat gesture Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai khawatir kalau anak itu mengalami trauma parah. Mungkin saja dia akan berhenti bercita-cita jadi bisnisman.

Baru saja Chanyeol melangkah untuk menghampiri anak itu, Baekhyun yang kini mengangkat kepalanya tersenyum cerah. Dia berlari menerjang Chanyeol dan membuat pria jangkung itu kaget setengah mati begitu Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Senyumnya terpampang lebar, membuat Chanyeol deg-degan.

'Ya, ampun! Saking syoknya dia mulai gila!' pikir Chanyeol. Disisi lain dia senang. Soalnya Baekhyun loh yang memeluknya duluan!

"Hyahahaha! Aku berhasil! Berhasil! Kau harus melihatku presentasi, Chanyeoool!" seru Baekhyun.

"Hooo... bagus kalau begitu!" Chanyeol menggumam canggung. Berlawanan dengan ke-excited-an Baekhyun yang menggebu-gebu. Anak itu menggeleser melepas pelukannya tanpa sadar bahwa dia baru memeluk Chanyeol saking senangnya.

"Kalau begitu... bawa aku ke sekarang!" tagihnya.

"Baik! Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AT NIGHT**

Baekhyun senaaaag sekali! Sepanjang sore dia bersama dengan Chanyeol dan , idolanya. Mereka mengeteh ala jepang di taman buatan di lantai paling atas yang juga bergaya jepang dengan view matahari terbenam. Kurang sempurna apa coba? Dan pembicaraan mereka berlangsung sangat seru meskipun kisarannya tidak jauh-jauh amat dari teh.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sejak tadi nyegir-nyegir sendiri dari kaca spion. Tak pernah dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun, bisa juga se-OOC ini. Sambil terus menyetir, Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Baek, kau lelah?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Pastilah aku capek!" jawab Baekhyun. lalu dia mengelus perutnya. "Mana belum makan malam!"

"Kalau begitu, mampir yuk! Aku mau mengajakmu ke satu tempat lagi," dahi Baekhyun berkenyit.

"Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Rahasia!"

"Tapi... ada makanannya kan, ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Masa bodoh deh Chanyeol mau mengajaknya kemana. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah mengisi perutnya!

"Itulah alasan utama aku tak mengajakmu makan malam diluar!"

Mobil Chanyeol melaju memecah angin dan melesat bebas di jalanan. Baekhyun memandangi jalanan di sekitarnya. Ini kan...

"Loh? Ini kan jalanan menuju kampus! Iya, kan?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol. Dia tak mendapat jawaban.

Baekhyun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat ban mobil itu menggesek jalanan untuk berhenti dua toko dari gerbang kampus di seberangnya. Juga saat dia memperhatikan bangunan di depan mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir. Bangunan itu terlihat sepi. Di depannya ada papan reklame besar bertuliskan,

**PARADISE ON YOUR MOUTH**

'Ha? Tempat apa itu ya?' sambil berpikir begitu, Baekhyun mulai minggir-minggir. Menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ngapain dia diajak ke tempat sepi dengan nama mencurigakan begini? Begitulah kira-kira isi pikirannya saat ini.

"Ayo, turun! Perlu aku yang membukakan pintunya lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencibir sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan turun.

"Ayo masuk!" Baekhyun nyaris melompat begitu Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ini tempat apa sih? Aku tidak akan masuk kalau kau tidak bilang!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia langsung saja menarik tangan Baekhyun. walaupun memberontak, tentu saja Baekhyun tak dapat menandingi kekuatan pria yang lebih besar tersebut. Sebuah kliningan khas musim panas berbunyi saat pintu terbuka.

"Lepas! Lepas tanganku! Saki...," Baekhyun tak dapat melanjutkan omelannya karena sudah terlanjur takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia dan Chanyeol berdiri di sebuah ruangan besar bergaya Victorian dengan sebuah candelabra-candelabra gantung yang jadi penerang disana. How romantic!

"Selamat datang, Tuan Chanyeol! Selamat datang, Tuan Baekhyun!" tiga orang yang membungkuk sopan padanya kini mencuri perhatiannya. Berdiri di sebelah paling kanan, ada seorang pria berlesung pipit yang tinggi badannya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ditangannya terlihat sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam dan mengkilat.

"Yixing ! Kan aku sudah bilang! Jangan bawa pisau sembarangan disini!"

"Siap, Tuan!" Yixing memberi hormat dan langsung kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan pisau yang dipegangnya tadi setelah itu dia kembali berdiri menghadap Chanyeol.

"Oh, iya! Apa semuanya sudah kalian siapkan sesuai perintahku?"

"I-iya, Tuan!" sahut lelaki berkacamata lebar yang menghiasi mata bulatnya dengan rambut hitam yang berdiri ditengah. Dia kelihatan sangat penggugup.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Chanyeol!" seorang pria berambut pirang yang berdiri paling kiri, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tertawa penuh semangat.

'Orang-orang aneh!' pikir Baekhyun. "Kok kalian tahu namaku?"

Ketiga orang itu nampak tercengang saat Baekhyun mengajak mereka bicara. "Ng..mm.. Tuan Chanyeol bilang, dia akan mengajak seseorang yang spesial kesini. Ternyata... seorang gadis yang cantik sekali," jawab pria berkacamata. Baekhyun melotot padanya. Membuat pria itu makin gugup.

"Dia ini anak laki-laki, loh Kyungsoo! Hati-hati kalau bicara. Sudahlah. Ayo, Baek! Kau bilang kau lapar," Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun lagi. Karena sekarang dia dalam kondisi sadar dan tidak emosi, tangan Chanyeol tang menggenggam miliknya terasa seperti sengatan belut listrik yang licin dan lembut. Karena tiba-tiba saja tangannya kaku, dia tak dapat menolak gandengan itu.

Mereka berjalan ke tengah ruangan dimana sebuah meja besar dengan tata rias sedemikian rupa hingga terkesan elegan dan mewah berada. Tapi kalau dilihat dari jauh!

"Silahkan dinikmati hidangannya! Ini hidangan ala Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Minseok!" ujar si rambut pirang. Sementara itu Chanyeol mulai menampakkan kedut sebal didahinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini, HAH?" Ledaknya. Wah, wah! Chanyeol bisa marah juga, toh! Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa melihatnya! Yah, tapi wajar sih! Kalau tidak marah justru aneh, dong!

"KYUNGSOO!"

"I-iya!"

"KENAPA TAPLAKNYA BASAH?"

"Ma-maaf, Tuan! I-itu...ah! Lihat! Mangkuk koktailnya bocor!"

"YIXING!"

"Siap!"

"KENAPA STEAKNYA GOSONG? PADAHAL KAN KAU HANYA KUSURUH MENGHANGATKANNYA SAJA!"

"Karena menghangatkan dengan oven lama, aku membakarnya dengan flame thrower, Tuan!"

"MINSEOK!"

"Iya, Tuaaaan!"

"KENAPA KAU MEMASANG BUNGA DENGAN AKAR-AKARNYA? MASIH PENUH TANAH,PULA! MEJANYA KAN JADI KOTOR!"

"Loh~ bukankah itu sudah benar, Tuan?"

Mereka bertiga langsung mengkeret begitu melihat aura hitam di belakang punggung Chanyeol. Aura iblis.

GRUYUYUK!

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada si empunya suara yang kini tersenyum salting. Baekhyun.

"Ha~ah! Gara-gara tiga orang bodoh ini makanan dan tempat yang kupersiapkan dengan susah payah jadi percuma. Ini juga tak mungkin bisa dimakan."

"Jadi... aku tak bisa makan?" tanya Baekhyun H2C, harap-harap cemas.

"Akan kubuatkan secepatnya. Kau tunggu saja disini dengan tenang! Kalian bertiga! Temani Baekhyun saat aku memasak! Kalau mengerjakan itu saja kalian tidak becus, aku bersumpah akan mengirim kalian ke neraka!" gertak Chanyeol. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk-angguk takut. Tak pernah mereka melihat Chanyeol semarah itu.

"Aku akan membantumu saja!" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya lalu senyumnya terkembang. Baekhyun beralih ke ketiga orang lainnya. "Kalian mau membantu juga?"

"Tidak usah! Mereka tidak usah!" seru Chanyeol sambil langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi... sudah bisa cerita tempat apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeruput tehnya setelah Chicken Parmigiano buatan Chanyeol di piringnya ludes. **Paradise On Your Mouth**? Sebenarnya sih dia sudah bisa menebak, tapi dia mau dengar langsung dari Chanyeol.

"Yah, aku punya cita-cita, Baek. Sama seperti dirimu. Dan saat kau bilang kalau aku bisa menjadi koki yang hebat, aku sadar bahwa itulah keinginanku yang paling tinggi. Aku suka memasak dan aku lebih menyukai saat seseorang menikmati masakanku. Karena itu aku membuka restoran ini. Disini. Tak jauh darimu. Lagipula... aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan kembali padamu, kan?"

"Lalu Park Enterprise?" alih Baekhyun untuk menutupi saltingnya demi mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terakhir.

"Aku sudah mengatakan keinginanku pada Ayahku. Dia juga bisa menerima. Ah, kau juga kan yang bilang bahwa aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri dan orang lain?"

"Iya, sih! Tapi... apa kau tidak menyesal? Mm... maksudku, kau kan kompeten untuk meneruskan . Tapi aku setuju padamu. Kalau benar ini yang paling bisa kau nikmati dari hati, pasti suatu saat akan berhasil! Tempat ini juga bagus. Dan yang paling hebat, masakanmu memang SUPER DUPER DELICIOUS!" Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun yang tersadar sedang diperhatikan dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih berarti 'aku mau memelukmu!' langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mm..terus..kapan kau akan buka?"

"Nanti. Saat kampus mulai aktif. Dan tugasmu adalah membantuku promosi di kampus, ya!"

"Ha? Aku juga? Hm...baiklah! kau mau memberiku upah apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kuajak kencan?"

"Yaikh!"

"Kalau bertemu ?"

"Mauuuuuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kampus dengan canggung di samping Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia mau menolak tawaran si mesum itu untuk mengantarnya. Tapi dia ingat. Ini sudah terlalu larut dan dia masih mendapat perlakuan jam malam sampai liburan selesai nanti. Mau tak mau dia harus menerima tawaran Chanyeol karena pria itu yang akan menjelaskan segalanya jika Kris membuat gara-gara.

Rasanya sulit berada berdua dengan pria itu jika harus saling berdiam di malam yang sepi pula. Tak ada satupun kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Bagi Baekhyun, ini sangat menyiksa. Membuatnya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Rasanya lebih mudah jika Chanyeol menggodanya seperti biasa dan mereka bertengkar mulut. Jauh lebih mudah daripada keheningan yang menusuk ini.

Salah satu pikiran tidak-tidak Baekhyun adalah... entah kenapa dia jadi teringat lagi akan pernyataan cinta Chanyeol. Pernyataan cinta itu... sudah hampir dua bulan yang lalu, loh! Pria itu bahkan memenuhi janjinya untuk kembali kesini demi dirinya. Apa dia...serius?

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun sambil memaku langkah kakinya. Chanyeol yang sudah selangkah di depan menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Apa? Apa yang membuatmu melakukan semua ini untukku sebegitu jauh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Kau curang, Baek! Kau sangat curang! Bukankah kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya?"

"Jawaban apa? Bahwa kau mencintaiku? Please, Chanyeol! Seriuslah! Jangan permainkan aku!"

"Mempermainkan? Siapa yang sebenarnya sudah mempermainkan dan dipermainkan?" balas Chanyeol sambil merenggut bahu Baekhyun. Menarik anak itu mendekat padanya dan menghadiahi si rambut coklat dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku? Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Baekhyun mulai berani menantang.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Chanyeol. "Yang aku tahu bahwa setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku ingin selalu menjagamu, melindungimu! Setiap kali kau jauh, aku ingin menarikmu mendekat. Sedekat ini! Setiap kali aku merasa lemah, aku selalu menjadi kuat kembali kalau melihat senyummu, matamu, mendengar omelanmu. Bisa jelaskan itu apa? Apa?"

Baekhyun meringis saat cengkraman Chanyeol bertambah kencang. Pertanyaan Chanyeol itupun tak bisa dia jawab. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si rambut coklat. Lebih tepatnya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir anak itu.

"No! Please!" baekhyun menundukkan kepala. Chanyeol terhenyak. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu anak itu.

"Maaf, Baek! Apa aku membuatmu bingung?" tanyanya dengan nada melembut. Baekhyun masih terus menunduk dan tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. "Well, anggap saja malam ini, pernyataan cintaku tak pernah ada. Kita berdua hanya akan melanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing. Setuju?"

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Anak itu tak bereaksi apapun. Namun...

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk membuatku mengatakannya? Aku tidak butuh kompensasi. Yang kubutuhkan adalah keyakinan. Buat aku yakin akan perasaanku padamu yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol! Entah itu cinta ataupun perasaan lainnya!"

"Heh! Apalagi yang harus kuyakinkan. Sekeras apapun aku berbuat, jika kau sendiri tak berusaha mencari tahu, kurasa itu percuma Baek!"

"Lalu, kalau sekarang aku bilang bahwa aku tak mencintaimu? Bahwa aku menganggapmu tak lebih dari seorang kakak?" Chanyeol tercenung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Melihat anak itu menantang matanya dengan sungguh-sungguh membuat hatinya sedikit -bukan- sangat sakit.

"Begitu?" Baekhyun menelan ludah. Dia sampai menahan napas demi mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk kembali dan membuatmu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, kan? Sekarang tugasku hanya tinggal satu. Kalau saat ini kau memang 'merasa' tidak mencintaiku, maka akan kubuktikan bahwa jawabanmu malam ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Kesalahan paling besar yang pernah kau buat!"

"**I know you want me, lof!**"

Baekhyun tercengang. Dia tak menyukai kekacauan yang sudah dibuat pria itu pada dirinya. Membuat segalanya menjadi terasa salah. Tapi dia tak bisa membencinya. Ya, sudahlah! Biar waktu yang menjelaskan semuanya. Membuat rahasia terdalam dari hati siapaun terbongkar.

**tbc**

Maaf telat update ya, aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk...

Makasih banget buat semuanya yang udah baca, review, follow, & favorite.

***Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter ENDING!**

**Seperti biasa.**

**Review?**

*** semua komentar ditujukan untuk fanfic karya 'Nekochan' ini. Terima kasih~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch11 : PUSH**

**ASRAMA OR ASMARA**

**Rated : T++++++**

**Genre : Romance;Friendship;Comedy**

**Cast : Chanbaek pairing & Others**

**IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik SM entertainment tapi cerita milik Nekochan_lovers. **

**WARNING : Cerita ini aslinya dibuat oleh Nekochan_lovers, Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara beserta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu ke dalam chanbaek version (REMAKE)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS ENDING~**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE MORNING**

Saat masuk ke kantor Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendapati bosnya itu sedang tertunduk dengan kedua tangan diatas meja sementara dahinya disanggah oleh kepalan tangannya. Bos? Ya, ya, ya! Sejak naik semester 2 dan bebas dari jam malam, dia kerja sambilan di restoran Chanyeol setiap pulang kuliah. Alasannya yang pertama, tentu dia ingin mandiri. Walaupun sang ayah sudah melarang, toh sampai saat ini bekerja tidak membuat prestasi akademiknya terganggu. Yang kedua, dia kasihan melihat Chanyeol yang hanya didukung seperangkat manusia tidak berguna. Tahu dong mereka siapa?

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan langsung tersenyum cerah. Dia bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan menyongsong Baekhyun. Langsung saja dia peluk leher anak itu.

"Oh, Baek! Syukurlah! Aku sudah hopeless dengan ketiga idiot itu! Aku senang sekali karena kau yang pertama datang!" ujar Chanyeol sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk dahinya dan membiarkan mereka dalam posisi begitu.

"Pecat saja!" sahutnya ketus. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang anak itu dengan heran.

"Hei! Kau ini jahat sekali!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Makanya tidak usah mengeluh terus! Lagipula yang bodoh itu kan kau! Merekrut orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan!" balas Baekhyun.

"Hm! Baiklah! Kalau begitu akan kupecat!" Chanyeol berbalik ke meja kantornya.

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih!" sebelum Chanyeol sempat melangkah, Baekhyun langsung menghentikannya dengan menarik lengannya. "Kau ini jahat sekali!"

"Loh? Siapa yang tadi menyuruhku untuk memecat mereka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

"Y-ya aku kan hanya bercanda, bodoh!" jawab si rambut coklat. Walaupun gara-gara tiga orang itu kerjaannya jadi tambah banyak, Baekhyun menyukai mereka. Bekerja bersama mereka dan Chanyeol...meskipun membuat hati capek, tetap saja menyenangkan!

"Hm, aku selalu tahu kalau kau itu anak yang baik, Little Man!" si rambut hitam memberi kecupan ringan di pipi Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda itu blushing dan hanya bisa bereaksi dengan ber-itch kecil.

Entah sejak kapan, hubungan mereka jadi seperti itu. Mereka tak punya hubungan khusus. Chanyeol berhenti bersikap melankolis dan mulai aktif menggodanya lagi dengan sebutan Little Man. Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, intensitas hubungan mereka secara fisik jadi bertambah sering. Meskipun bibir tetap jadi daerah terlarang. Herannya Baekhyun sama sekali tak keberatan. Entahlah. Mungkin karena dia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi mantan roomates-nya itu.

"Kok tumben pagi-pagi begini kau sudah datang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

"Iya! Ada seminar dosen atau apalah aku juga tak tahu. Yang pasti hari ini aku libur!"

"Mm! Dan karena kangen padaku, kau jadi ingin cepat-cepat datang kemari, ya?" goda Chanyeol yang kini menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Membuat anak itu terdesak dan sulit untuk berpaling. Chanyeol menyeringai. A~h...dia sungguh memuja ke-cute-an anak dihadapannya itu. Terutama kalau wajahnya yang pucat itu di perciki oleh semburat-semburat merah jambu seperti saat ini.

"Ih, jauh-jauh sana!" Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya lantaran mulai tak nyaman dengan tatapan pria yang kini membuatnya melting. "Kalau tidak suka, aku pulang saja!"

"Iih! Mananya dari diriku yang tidak menyukaimu, sih?" dengan sikap pantang menyerah, Chanyeol kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke anak itu. "Bagaimana sih perasaan ibumu yang punya anak semanis kau? Kalau kucuri, dia pasti akan sangat sedih."

"MESUM!" saking speechless-nya, Baekhyun hanya mampu mengatakan hal itu.

KLINTING!

Baekhyun merasa terselamatkan oleh bunyi gantungan pintu restoran. Mungkin saja itu salah satu atau justru ketiga pelayan bodoh itu.

'Akhirnya...mereka berguna juga!' batin Baekhyun. Restoran Chanyeol memang baru buka pukul 12 siang. Saat jam istirahat kampus dan baru tutup pukul 9 malam. Oh, iya! Restoran ini ramai pengunjung, loh! Setiap jamnya mungin hanya ada 1-2 meja yang kosong. Bagaimana, ya? Masakan Chanyeol memang lezat, sih! Ditambah lagi resepnya adalah angin segar bagi anak kampus yang sudah mulai bosan dengan masakan cafetaria. Semua menu disini yang memasak adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Yah, dibantu dengan asisten pelupa itu juga, sih! Tapi tahulah, dia sama sekali tak membantu.

Karena rata-rata pengunjung pun sudah kenal dengan Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, terkadang jika tidak sibuk, mereka menemani teman-teman mereka yang betah nongkrong disana berlama-lama. Pokoknya, bisnis ini di tangan Chanyeol jatuhnya memang menguntungkan! Gaji Baekhyun...orangtuanya bahkan belum pernah memberinya uang sebanyak itu. Padahal dia hanya part timer yang mulai kerja pukul 4 sore.

Tak ada suara dari arah luar. Padahal kalau itu memang salah satu dari trio idiot itu, suasana bakalan langsung ribut kayak medan perang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang sebelum mereka memutuskan berjalan beriringan keluar dari kantor Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung tercengang begitu melihat dua sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis. Pria itu berambut hitam seperti Chanyeol dengan mata menghilang seperti ketika senyum. Dia nampak gagah dengan pakaian ala Cinanya. Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya siapa dia. Dan gadis itu kan...

Pria itu berjalan dengan santai melintasi ruangan dan menghampiri sang tuan rumah.

"Hai, Hyung!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang masih terhenyak dan pria itu berganti-gantian dengan bingung. Hyung?

"Sehun?" ujar Chanyeol. Dia lalu melirik gadis yang kini mengikuti pria bernama Sehun itu dengan tatapan waspada. "Dan kau... Nana?"

"Hyung! Setelah sekian lama kita tak bertemu dingin sekali sambutanmu!" rajuk Sehun yang kini sudah ada dihadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut saat Sehun menunduk dan melihat ke arahnya. "Dan ini pasti...Baekhyun! Ho...apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan di dalam, ya? Aku jadi curiga! Hahaha!"

TIK! Hanya satu yang terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun saat itu. 'Orang ini...lebih menyebalkan dari Chanyeol!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek, ini Sehun. Adikku. Selama ini dia memilih tinggal di Hongkong. Dan Sehun, ini Byun Baekhyun,"Chanyeol mengenalkan kedua belah pihak yang kini tengah bersalaman.

"Jadi...ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk di salah satu meja. Nana memilih berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Tuh, kan! Dingin! Memangnya aku tidak boleh menjenguk hyung kesayanganku satu-satunya? Terus...aku kan juga mau lihat restoranmu, mencicipi masakanmu, dan... bertemu kakak ipar!" Baekhyun tercekat saat Sehun menatapnya. Tangannya yang dia letakkan diatas lutut terkepal kencang. Wajahnya juga sudah berkerut-kerut tak jelas. Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun, akhirnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah mulai menjalani kesibukanmu sebagai calon direktur Park Enterprise, eh?"

"Ya, begitulah! Dasar hyung tegaan! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi repot! Sementara kau, enak-enakan hidup santai disini! Tidak adil!"

"Loh! Bukannya dulu cita-citamu menyingkirkan aku untuk menggantikan Ayah?"

"Ha~h! Buka restoran Korea di Hongkong lebih menyenangkan, ternyata! Menggantikan Ayah itu memusingkan. Lihat, nih! Ada berapa lembar uban dirambutku setelah seminggu belajar!" Sehun memperlihatkan kepalanya yang dipenuhi rambut hitam kecoklatan. Tak ada putih-putihnya sama sekali.

'Cih! Satu keluarga aneh semua! Hanya yang bersikap aneh dengan cara yang elegan' pikir Baekhyun.

"Dan... kau Nona? Jadi kau mata-mata orang ini?" sindir Chanyeol pada gadis berambut pirang yang dulu sempat dekat dengannya untuk memanas-manasi Baekhyun. gadis itu hanya menelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi kosong. "Pantas saja! Ayah tahu tentang Baekhyun! ternyata dari kalian! Tidak sopan! Mengintai sembarangan!"

"Yah, Hyung! Itu karena dulu kau segitu seriusnya kuliah sampai tidak lulus-lulus. Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya Ayah, sih! Dan Nana ini... Nuna angkatku, loh! Nuna angkatku!" Chanyeol memicingkan mata untuk melihat keseriusan Sehun. Yah, namanya juga Sehun, tingkat kesungguhannya tak bisa ditebak. Lagipula, sejak kapan dia memanggil Chanyeol dengan 'Hyung'? sepertinya dari dulu mereka hanya saling memanggil nama, deh! Mencurigakan.

"Hei, Hyung! Aku kan tamu. Aku sengaja menyempatkan diri datang kesini untuk mencoba masakanmu, loh~ masakanmu!" lanjut si muka datar. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar. Akan kubuatkan resep terbaik disini," Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. "Temani dia dulu, ya Baek!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol yang melangkah ke dapur dengan tatapan 'Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini dengan dia!'

"Jadi... kau Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Sehun. Entah kenapa suaranya jadi terdengar serius. Tidak main-main seperti saat dengan Chanyeol tadi. Walaupun matanya tak nampak karena sipit, Baekhyun bisa merasakan aura tatapan tajam dari pria itu.

"I-iya!" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kupikir, orang macam apa yang bisa mengubah Hyung-ku. Ternyata hanya bocah biasa, ya!" Baekhyun terhenyak. Dahinya berkerut. Menandakan tensinya mulai naik. "Dia sampai rela meninggalkan Park Enterprise hanya untuk bocah ingusan macam kau?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh harga diri. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat melihat tampang arogan anak ini. "Ini adalah jalan hidup yang dipilih Chanyeol. Tak ada hubungannya denganku! Ini adalah cita-citanya."

Sejenak suasana diantara mereka hening dan tegang karena mereka hanya saling memandang dengan aura tajamnya masing-masing. Tapi tak lama...

"Hahaha! Tak ada hubungannya denganmu? Non-sensei! Sejak kecil Chanyeol itu sudah dididik untuk meneruskan Park Enterprise dan kau tahu sendiri seberapa berbakatnya dia dalam hal itu? Dia jauh, jauh, jauh lebih kompeten dibandingkan aku! Mana sempat dia memikirkan cita-cita yang lain? Dan kau tak tahu seberapa terlukanya aku karena orang sejenius dia, harus berakhir di tempat menyedihkan ini hanya karena kau?"

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya. Baru dia akan menjawab, Sehun masih terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jika dia tidak bertemu denganmu, dia yang akan jadi presdir. Bukan aku! Aku sangat bangga pada Hyung-ku melebihi siapapun. Itulah posisi yang pantas untuk orang seperti dia. Bukannya jadi pemilik restoran kecil begini! Yah, aku tak memungkiri kalau aku senang karena diberi kepercayaan untuk menggantikan dia, tapi aku tahu bagaimana Hyung-ku dan apa yang pantas untuknya! Dia melakukan semua kesalahan bodoh ini, meninggalkan jalan hidupnya yang hebat hanya untuk anak kecil sepertimu?"

"Aku juga bangga padanya!" sahut Baekhyun akhirnya hingga membuat Sehun tertegun. "Aku bangga padanya yang berani mewujudkan impiannya sendiri! Aku mungkin memang hanya bocah, anak ingusan, anak kecil atau kau sebut apapun terserah! Tapi Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol! Dia tak perlu mengikuti kemauanmu atau siapapun untuk melanjutkan hidupnya termasuk aku! Aku...aku tak terima kalau kau menghina jalan yang sudah Chanyeol pilih!"

Sehun menyangga pipi dengan tangannya diatas meja dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Tak lama seringainya yang mirip dengan Chanyeol keluar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tak ada hubungannya denganmu? Kau tahu? Dia adalah orang paling dingin yang pernah aku kenal. Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya apa orang seperti dia masih bisa mencintai orang. Dan ya, pertanyaanku terjawab. Dia bisa. Aku tahu dia jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku bahwa dia, meninggalkan Park Enterprise demi dirimu," Baekhyun terhenyak.

**Karena itu aku membuka restoran ini. Disini. Tak jauh darimu. Lagipula...aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan kembali padamu, kan?**

"Dan dengan dingin, kau bilang bahwa ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu? Apa kau sadar sudah seberapa besar pengaruh dirimu padanya? Hh, kau ini memang tak tahu atau hanya pura-pura tak tahu?" kata-kata Sehun berikutnya terasa sangat menohok hati Baekhyun. pura-pura tak tahu? Ya, itu kan yang terus dilakukannya. Menghindar dan menghindar.

**Apalagi yang harus kuyakinkan. Sekeras apapun aku berbuat, jika kau sendiri tak berusaha mencari tahu, kurasa itu percuma Baek!**

"Kalau kau memang merasa dia tak ada hubungannya denganmu, kenapa mau bersamanya? yang kau lakukan ini, hanya menyakiti perasaannya tahu! Kau membuatnya berharap dan itu akan mengecewakan dirinya lebih dalam lagi kalau sampai nanti kau tetap ngotot bahwa kau tak ada hubungannya dengan dia! Kalau kau memang tak suka dia, kau harus jujur dan membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tak bisa berharap padamu! Jangan membunuh hatinya pelan-pelan begini!"

Baekhyun tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya dengan bimbang. Dia tahu bahwa semua yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar adanya. Sampai sekarang dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, tapi dia hanya terus lari dari kenyataan tanpa mau memastikan. Betapa egoisnya dia selama ini. Kalau begini, dia sama saja dengan menggantung Chanyeol, kan? Tapi...mau dipastikan pun harus dengan cara apa?

"Kau harus tahu. Aku mengatakan ini semua bukan karena aku membencimu. Sama sekali bukan. Ini semua harus kukatakan karena aku menyayangi saudaraku. Kurasa kau pun sayang padanya, benar kan? Dan rasa sayang macam apa yang kau rasakan, harus segera kau tegaskan padanya agar hubungan kalian ke depan tidak dijalani berdasarkan kesalahpahaman," nada bicara Sehun melembut. Baekhyun menatap nanar pada sosok Sehun. Ternyata... dia adik yang baik!

"Hahaha! Ya, ampun! Ternyata bisa juga aku ngomong keren begini! Tak percuma deh aku belajar ke Ayah sampai rambut ubanan. Iya, kan Nuna?" wajah Sehun langsung cheerfull. Tak ada jejak-jejak tampang serius yang baru beberapa detik lalu dia pajang. Nana menjawab dengan anggukan, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa ternganga.

"Wah, wah! Kalian membicarakan apa saja selama aku tak ada?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil mendorong troli makanan.

'Cih! Pantas saja!' Baekhyun ber-itch kecil dalam hati. Tapi saat dia melihat Chanyeol, tiba-tiba dia langsung mengingat semua kata-kata Sehun dan ah...

"Baek? Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol saat dilihatnya si rambut coklat itu berwajah lesu. Baekhyun menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. Pandangan Chanyeol langsung teralih pada Sehun. Matanya bertanya 'Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?'

"Wah, Nuna! Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi, nih! Hyung...sepertinya aku tak sempat makan. Aku ada jadwal ketemu Ayah pukul 11.30," Sehun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hei! Aku kan sudah capek-capek memasaknya!" protes Chanyeol.

"Aduh...maaf! maaf sekali Hyung! Tapi aku buru-buru! Nanti aku mampir lagi! Dadaah!" Sehun menarik tangan Nana dan berlalu secepat kilat. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat ulah menjengkelkan adiknya tersebut. Tapi tak lama perhatiannya teralih pada si rambut coklat.

"Apa yang sudah dia katakan padamu, ha? Kata-kata konyol soal Park Enterprise? Tak usah didengar!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut. Bagaimana Chanyeol tahu? Apa dia menguping? "Aku meninggalkan jabatanku di Park Enterprise dengan sadar, kok! Aku kan bukan orang gila yang tidak bisa berpikir!"

"A-aku..."

"Sudahlah! Tak usah dipikirkan! Eh, kau mau makan makanan ini tidak?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah.

"Yah...ya sudahlah! Akan kusimpan untuk tiga orang itu saja nanti."

KLINTING!

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapati dua wajah ceria dan satu tampang bosan bercerutu masuk dari sana.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Chanyeol! Selamat siang, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun merasa lega. Untuk sementara dia masih bisa menghin -ah- bukan itu kan yang harus dia pikirkan kali ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AT NIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka pakaian seragamnya dengan lemas. Lelah sekali. Ketiga pelayan idiot tukang rusuh itu sudah pulang duluan dan Baekhyun ngotot membereskan restoran sendirian. Jadilah dia masih berada di ruang ganti padahal sudah hampir jam setengah 11 malam. Di hari liburnya, dia justru harus lembur.

Dia meloloskan tangannya dari lengan panjang kemeja putihnya dan saat tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos sempurna, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Chanyeol. Tanpa peduli pada tampang syok Baekhyun, dia menghampiri anak itu dengan ekspresi...eh, dimarahi karena apa, ya?

Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Dia mendesak Baekhyun ke loker besi tempat baju ganti di belakang si rambut coklat dengan melewatkan tangan kirinya di pundak kanan Baekhyun. Si kecil hanya bisa mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan mata saking terkejutnya.

"Ap-"

"Mulai besok kau jadi wakilku! Kau jadi asistenku saja!" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan melihatmu digoda orang. Apalagi si Daehyun sok keren itu! Apa-apan pakai memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Little Robin' segala!" sahut si jangkung. "Belum lagi si berisik Yubi itu! Dan yang lain-lain! Kenapa sih harus ada banyak orang yang menyukaimu? Dan kau kelihatan senang-senang saja digoda mereka!"

"Chanyeol, masa hal seperti itu saja kau permasalahkan? Sekarang...kalau aku jadi wakilmu, kau pikir menyerahkan pekerjaan pelayan pada trio idiot itu lebih baik? Lagipula beberapa diantara mereka, seperti Daehyun, hanya mau dilayani olehku. Nanti kau kehilangan pelanggan, loh Chanyeol!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Biar! Orang-orang seperti mereka tak usah datang malah lebih bagus!" Baekhyun menatap mata besar Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ka-u serius?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau pikir aku ini barang milikmu yang harus kau jaga dan kau simpan di etalase, apa?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Dia memberikan tatapan yang...ah! membuat siapapun yang memandangnya meleleh. Dingin, menusuk, tapi sekaligus hangat. Seperti pergantian musim dingin ke musim semi. Tak ramah, tapi penuh cinta. Jemari tangan kanannya yang bebas, menjamah pipi Baekhyun dengan sentuhan yang hanya seujung kuku. Saat Chanyeol melakukan itu, Baekhyun bersumpah bulu kuduknya berdiri. Napasnya...ah napasnya...

"Kau itu seperti boneka kaca. Kau begitu indah. Siapapun akan berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu untuk dimiliki sendiri. Tapi...kau bukan boneka. Kau bebas memilih siapa yang pantas untuk jadi pemilikmu. Apakah aku ini tidak pantas?" tanya Chanyeol. Hembusan napasnya yang dingin dan mendaratkan aroma mint di wajah Baekhyun malah membuat wajah anak itu memanas. Setelah itu Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya atas Baekhyun dan mundur selangkah ke belakang. Baekhyun hanya diam tertunduk.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan tangan terkepal. Tak lama kekehan pelannya keluar. Baekhyun mengangkat wajah agar dapat melihat apa yang terjadi pada si jangkung dan itu membuat tawanya meledak.

"Hahaha! Baek! Kau ini manis sekali! Ternyata kalau digoda begitu, tampangmu tambah cute, ya? Beruntungnya aku melihatnya di malam buta begini. Aku hanya barcanda! Bercanda! Soalnya sejak bicara dengan Sehun tadi kau jadi aneh!" Baekhyun tak bereaksi. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sendu.

Bercanda? Si rambut hitam itu bilang dia bercanda? Kenapa sih si tolol itu menjaga perasaan Baekhyun sekali? Bilang saja bahwa yang tadi itu sungguhan dan betapa melihat anak itu bergaul dengan luwes pada orang lain sudah menyakiti hatinya! Itu akan lebih mudah. Akhirnya Baekhyun sadar, bahwa kata-kata Sehun benar. Kalau dia tak berani memastikan, sampai kapanpun dia akan lari dan Chanyeol yang harus tersakiti karena mau tak mau dia ikut membohongi diri untuk menjaga mood Baekhyun.

'Ah, Baekhyun! bersikap dewasa! Tapi...harus kupastikan dengan cara apa?'

Chanyeol terdiam melihat kebisuan suara maupaun ekspresi dari sosok si kecil. "Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya. Baekhyun masih tak menjawab dan Chanyeol melangkah mendekat lagi dengan ekspresi khawatir. Anak itu seperti orang depresi. Apa karena dia?

Benar juga. Baekhyun hanya anak 17 tahun. Anak yang harusnya masih bermain-main dalam soal cinta seperti halnya dia diusia itu. Mendapat tekanan darinya seperti itu tentu membuatnya bingung. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa dia disukai oleh seorang pria juga. Pasti itu membuatnya merasa kacau. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai dirutuki rasa bersalah. Tapi...perasaannya pada anak itu, itu sungguhan. Cuma anak itu yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal ini. Hal yang terasa indah sekaligus menusuk.

Namun Chanyeol langsung terkejut saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan mantap. Menantang mata besarnya dengan mata sipitnya. Mulutnya yang mungil bergerak membuka perlahan.

"Chanyeol, cium aku!" Chanyeol tercengang mendengar ucapan dari bibir anak itu. Sebentar kemudian seringainya keluar.

"Kau bercanda? Kau mau mengerjaiku, ya? Atau kau mau memukul kepalaku dengan sesu-"

"Diam dan cium aku!" mata Chanyeol melebar melihat kesungguhan di wajah Baekhyun. apa ini sungguhan? Kenapa tiba-tiba...

Tapi dia akhirnya mendekat. Mendesak Baekhyun ke loker seperti sebelumnya dan membalas tatapan tajam anak itu dengan mata besarnya yang bersinar lembut. Tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun sementara ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir lembut pemuda itu.

"Kulakukan, ya?" tanyanya untuk memastikan keseriusan anak itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat anak itu hanya bereaksi dengan menutup kedua matanya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Menikmati inci demi inci wajah replika pualam dihadapannya saat ini. Menikmati desir hangat napas Baekhyun yang berwangi stroberi. Dan akhirnya, kedua belah bibirnya menempel sukses pada milik anak itu dengan cara terlembut yang dia bisa.

'Damn!' batin Chanyeol. Baru menyentuhkan bibirnya saja, dia serasa diserang oleh badai salju yang dingin. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Kaku. Sulit bergerak. Tapi disisi lain, dia merasa ada panas yang bergejolak di aliran darahnya. Membuat seluruh tulangnya meleleh dan sendi-sendinya melemas seakan dia sudah tak sanggup berdiri di kakinya sendiri. Lalu sensasi selanjutnya, rasa manis dari madu, stroberi, coklat, ah apapun itu, segala hal yang manis di dunia, menyebar perlahan-lahan ke sekujur tubuh pria itu. Ratusan ciuman yang pernah dia lakukan sebelum ini, rasanya tak pernah menimbulkan efek apapun. Tapi anak ini...

Dia selalu tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah bibir termanis yang bisa dia dapatkan . Dan penantiannya yang panjang membuat segalanya berkali-kali lipat lebih manis. Manis. Dan dia...sempurna!

'Damn! This is a sweetest kiss!' batinnya.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa sangat lembut, rentan, dan juga pure. Tak berpengalaman sama sekali. Chanyeol menyentuh belakang kepala Baekhyun untuk mendekatkannya sedekat yang dia bisa. Baginya, Baekhyun begitu rapuh, dan dia tak ingin menyakiti anak itu dengan ciuman yang kasar.

Akhirnya mereka menarik diri. Saling menjauhkan wajah. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya. Pipinya yang pink, terlihat seperti mawar merekah yang cantik. Dengan perlahan kedua mata itu membuka dan terlihatlah sepasang mata yang bercahaya. Chanyeol bisa melihat beragam emosi dan pertanyaan tergambar disana. Hanya saja dia tak tahu apakah itu berarti baik dan buruk.

Chanyeol merasa aneh. Dia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia menginginkannnya lagi. Baekhyun terlalu menakjubkan dan itu membuatnya seperti orang yang sudah lama keracunan dan akhirnya menemukan penawar. Mana perumpamaan yang tepat pun Chanyeol sudah tak peduli. Dia tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Chanyeol merengkuh anak itu dalam pelukannya dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir anak itu lagi. Baekhyun pun tak melawan ataupun protes. Malah sepertinya dia mulai merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Chanyeol dan membalas setiap ciuman yang dia terima dari si rambut hitam. Kedua tangannya bergelung erat di leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa aneh. Betapa Chanyeol sangat mudah membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan ini semua. Mungkin juga karena dia sudah berpengalaman? Entahlah.

Chanyeol merasakan manisnya cherry menghangatkan lidahnya saat dia menjilat bibir Baekhyun. chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun langsung membuka mulutnya. Tapi dia tak ingin membuang waktu. Dia ingin memiliki anak ini. Merasakan setiap inci dalam dirinya. Menghisap segala kebahagiaannya untuk dibagi berdua. Menghilangkan segala dukanya dengan kehangatannya. Dia menginginkan keseluruhan dari diri anak ini. Sampai setiap ruas tulangnya, sum-sumnya, setiap sel dari dirinya. Seutuhnya. Dan apakah kali ini keinginannya akan terkabul?

"Mmh.." Baekhyun terhanyut dalam kelihaian lidah hangat Chanyeol. Apakah ini hanya tentang ciuman yang tak ada artinya? Bulu kuduknya... berdiri. Dia berusaha keras mengontrol napasnya yang nyaris hilang. Tangan Chanyeol yang menggesek punggung telanjangnya membuatnya merasakan jentik-jentik seumpama sengatan listrik di seluruh pori-porinya.

Saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya semakin dalam, memori kebersamaan dengan pria itu berputar ulang di kepalanya seperti slide film. Awal perjumpaan mereka yang menyebalkan, rasa kesal dan marah yang nyaris dia alami setiap hari karena pria ini, rasa senang karena selalu diperhatikan, rasa kehilangan dan rindu saat sosoknya tak ada, dan rasa...ah~ apa ya namanya? Sepertinya perasaan inilah yang selalu dia hindari. Selalu dia sangkal karena efeknya yang membingungkan. Rasa ini membuat segalanya campur aduk. Membuatnya mual saat berjumpa tapi ingin menangis saat tak bisa bertemu. Perasaan bahwa dia...

Benang saliva setipis benang laba-laba menggantung diantara kedua mulut mereka saat segalanya selesai. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan segala pikiran masing-masing. Hening. Akhirnya Chanyeol yang bergerak pertama kali. Dia menyapu jejak liur tipis di ujung bibir Baekhyun dan memandang anak itu dengan hangat.

"Jadi...mau bilang untuk apa kita melakukan ini?" bukanya dengan senyum ter-gentle yang berasal dari hati. Baekhyun balas memandang dalam diam. Ekpresi wajahnya tak berubah. Cenderung datar meskipun wajahnya didominasi warna merah.

"Aku mau pulang!" Baekhyun berbalik. Membelakangi Chanyeol dan membuka lokernya untuk mengambil kausnya yang terlihat rapi di dalamnya. Ingat? Dia tidak memakai atasan apapun. Kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut. Hatinya terluka dan itu membuatnya kesal. Dengan cepat dia menarik lengan Baekhyun agar mata sipit itu melihat kearahnya lagi. Membuat kaus di genggaman Baekhyun terjatuh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu dingin? Setelah yang kita lakukan tadi-"

"Chanyeol, itu kan yang selalu kau inginkan? Atau itu masih kurang? Kau ingin lebih. Iya? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Bagaimana dengan ciuman-ciumanmu sebelumnya? Bagaimana kau bisa begitu dingin?" Chanyeol melepaskan lengan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Jadi...lagi-lagi kau mempermainkan aku? Membuatku senang dan..." Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia memijit dahinya. Mencoba meredam emosi tinggi yang sedang dia rasakan. "Yang barusan kita lakukan, tak ada artinya buatmu, begitu?"

"Chanyeol. Aku pernah bilang padamu kan kalau aku hanya akan mencium orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Jadi...kurasa...," Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya tengah berjuang keras untuk meneruskan kata-katanya yang menggantung. "Kurasa...aku mencintaimu."

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Apa dia tak salah dengar?

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya sambil memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan mengkonfrontir matanya.

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya dua kali, bodoh!" balas Baekhyun dengan tampang marahnya yang biasa jika Chanyeol menggodanya.

"A...aku harus memastikan bahwa aku tak salah dengar! Bagaimana kalau yang kali ini pun kau hanya mempermainkanku? Atau apakah hubungan kita benar-benar bisa lebih dalam? Aku harus tahu!" tanya Chanyeol dengan perasaan campur baur. Excited, tegang, penasaran, senang, ah~ tak ada kata-kata atau hal ilmiah apapun yang bisa menjabarkanya.

"Biar kujelaskan sekali lagi padamu, Tuan Pedofil!" Baekhyun menarik dasi Chanyeol agar pria jangkung itu sejajar dengannya. Dia melewatkan wajahnya di pundak kanan Chanyeol dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si mesum. Membuat si pria yang sebenarnya sering mengalami ini, merinding lehernya dengan cara yang...enak. apalagi saat angin melewati rongga telinganya. Menyampaikan sekelumit pesan dari yang tercinta dan terdengar seperti berjuta-juta kata. Kata-kata yang memberi harapan untuk masa depan. Kata-kata yang memberi impian untuk dijalani. Berdua.

Dan kata-kata itu adalah...

"I said I love you!"

"..."

"Kau lama sekali! Kenapa kau membuatku menunggu begitu lama?" Chanyeol melingkupi tubuh mungil itu dengan tangannya yang besar. Baekhyun menggeser kepalanya dan bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Karena menunggu itulah yang membuatku yakin bahwa kau membutuhkanku" jawab si kecil. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum membenamkan hidungnya di helaian rambut coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama melihatmu. Di tangga kampus. Aku tahu bahwa rasa tertarikku yang kali ini berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan bersamamu setiap hari, memperjelas semuanya. Hh, ini bukan untuk merayumu, loh!"

Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol pun membebaskan anak itu dari rengkuhannya. Mereka hanya saling menatap. Berbicara dengan mata dan hanya hati mereka yang bisa mendengar. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut seolah baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Begitu pula Baekhyun. Senyum kecil tersungging dibibir mungilnya.

Dan semuanya diakhiri dengan satu lagi tanda cinta di bibir mereka. Rasanya seperti madu. MANISS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A.N :** Wohooooo akhirnya ending. Gak kerasa ya udah ending aja nih... Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah mau kasih review, foll, fav, atau sekedar untuk baca aja. Dan pastinya **BIG THANKS** banget sama kak **NEKOCHAN_LOVERS** yang udah mengizinkan aku untuk me-remake ff ini...

Gimana guys endingnya? Memuaskan?

O iya, sebenarnya fanfic punya kak neko ini punya sequelnya namun aku belum tahu mau me-remake sequelnya atau tidak? Lihat kondisi dan keadaan aja sih. Tapi sepertinya tidakkk... tapi... ah gatau deh...

**Seperti biasa...**

**REVIEW?**

*** semua komentar ditujukan untuk fanfic karya 'Nekochan' ini. Terima kasih~**


End file.
